


Dance To My Cries

by Ice_cold_kills, RedXD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Derogatory Language, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Spoilers, Music, Musician Keith (Voltron), Nightmares, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Original Character(s), Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Voltron Lions as Cats, Yaoi, Zarkon's Name Is Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_cold_kills/pseuds/Ice_cold_kills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Ever since he was a child, the universe has been against Keith. His only escape has been music. He knows he has a soulmate, but thinks they deserve better and ignores the entire idea.Lance is a hopeless romantic with a golden heart. He just hopes his soulmate understands his uncontrollable obsession with dancing.After another bad breakup, Lance is walking when he hears someone playing music. Following the sound he meets Keith. Then they can't seem to stop running into each other.





	1. The Music In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> All song lyrics do not belong to me. Song titles and artists will be listed at the end of each chapter.
> 
> Most of the songs you'll see in this fic will be 'written by Keith' so be prepared. It'll usually be stated if it's original or not.
> 
> Thanks to @IcecoldkillsYT on Twitter for helping me proofread this chapter.

Keith hated waiting. He waited and waited until the loud buzz of people turned to the slow hum of nightfall. He disliked the idea of humiliating himself in front of strangers, so he always practiced at night in alleyways.

Sitting down against a brick wall of a building, he carefully pulled out his black and red guitar. The crimson stripe through the middle gave the ebony outside an even edgier look. Keith knew it was edgy, but who did he have to impress anyways?

He slowly started to play.

_Let’s hang the jury,_

 

_You sick judgemental fools,_

 

_I’ll bury you six feet deep,_

 

_So tired of your rules,_

 

Keith felt himself pouring his heart out even if no one was there. His only true escape from life was music, so he always ended up writing songs to fit his, all the time, depressed mood.

 

_Fuck you and your opinion,_

 

_How could you be so blind,_

 

_What goes around,_

 

_Comes back around in time,_

 

Getting to the bridge, he closed his eyes and leaned further against the wall behind him.

 

_You don’t know shit,_

 

_You don’t know shit about me,_

 

_You don’t know shit, shit, shit,_

 

_Don’t know a goddamn thing about me,_   


He felt the anger from life surge through him as he started to sing with more energy and heart then some usual singer most likely would.

 

_Keep looking down on me,_   


_I am more than you’ll ever be,_

 

_Cut me deep but I won’t bleed,_

 

_You're gonna kick, kick,_

 

_Kick me when I’m down,_

 

Keith was glad it was late and no one was around because he was practically shouting at this point.

 

_By all means,_

 

_Put me through hell,_

 

_And I’ll make you see,_

 

_I’ll be your worst enemy,_

 

_Try to kick, kick, kick me when I’m down,_

_  
_ _Kick me when I’m down,_

 

Keith didn’t notice the person watching him from a few feet away.

 

_Of all the sinners,_

 

_You’re first in line,_

 

_So go to hell and tell the devil,_

 

_I’m not that far behind,_

 

_  
_ _Fuck you and your decision,_

 

_'Cause it's not mine,_

 

_What goes around,_

 

_Comes back around in time,_

 

_  
_ _You don’t know shit,_

 

_You don’t know shit about me,_

 

_You don’t know shit, shit, shit,_

 

_Don’t know a goddamn thing about me,_

 

He didn’t notice the quiet footsteps getting closer to him.

 

_Keep looking down on me,_   


_I am more than you’ll ever be,_

 

_Cut me deep but I won’t bleed,_

 

_You're gonna kick, kick,_

 

_Kick me when I’m down,_

 

_  
_ _By all means,_

 

_Put me through hell,_

 

_And I’ll make you see,_

 

_I’ll be your worst enemy,_

 

_Try to kick, kick, kick me when I’m down,_   


He didn’t notice the person starting to nod and tap to his voice.

 

_By all means,_

 

_Put me through hell,_

 

_And I’ll make you see,_

 

_I’ll be your worst enemy,_

 

_Try to kick, kick, kick me when I’m down,_

 

_  
_ _You’re gonna kick, kick, kick me when I'm down,_

 

_Kick, kick, kick me when I’m down,_

 

He didn’t notice someone dancing now to his music in front of his closed eyes and distracted mind.

 

_Kick me when I’m down,_

 

_Kick me when I’m down, down, down,_

 

_Kick me when I’m down, down, down,_

 

_Kick me when I’m down_

 

Keith finished the song and stopped strumming. Finally opening his eyes he saw a tan boy finished dancing and grinning at him.

 

—

 

Lance felt heart broken. He was used to being dumped since he was dumped all the time, but it didn’t stop him from being upset each time. He didn’t even feel like dancing because he had very little songs that fit his mood well enough currently. Too many upbeat songs.

He had thought that Nyma loved him, but she had been toying with him for the most part and dumped him in public. So much for a good Thursday. He touched his soulmark on his lower right shoulder. He hoped he’d meet his soulmate soon as he desperately wanted a good relationship. He’s been rejected or heartbroken too many times to count at this point.

Eventually, distracted by his wounded soul, he found himself in an alleyway in the empty city. Lance sighed heavily before turning to leave and immediately stopping. 

He could hear music being played. It was an unfamiliar song, but the voice was so beautiful and entrancing that he was pulled towards it.

Walking aimlessly for a few seconds, he saw a raven haired boy sitting against a copper brick wall. He was singing and had his eyes closed. With snow white pale skin and a red hoodie, he moved to the chorus.

His voice was a soothing, emotional sound. It made Lance’s heart cry, but made his feet start to move on their own. He slowly edged closer to the stranger.

Oblivious, the boy continued. Lance started to move to the beat. The words in the song made him think back to his break up. Even so, it didn’t make him feel sad. It made him feel _astounding._

He smiled as his feet started to move and leap to the music. The movement rippled through his body and before he knew it, he was dancing to the song. Closing his eyes to fully envelope himself in dance, he quietly hummed along.

After a moment, the stranger sung a long note and finished. Lance opened his eyes to see the boy wide eyed and staring up at him in shock.

He grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Nice song. Is it original?”

The boy took a few seconds to process the small amount of words before quickly growing a pinkish red.

“Y-yeah..” The pale stranger muttered. Lance noticed the guy had a mullet. It wasn’t the 1970s, but it somewhat suited him anyways. “S-sorry.. I’ll l-leave..” He looked down, beginning to pack up his guitar.

 

—

 

Keith felt a hand gently grab his arm. He glanced up to see the tanned boy looked at him.

“What are you apologizing for?” He looked generally confused. Keith couldn’t understand this himself. Wasn’t it obvious?

“I was being too loud?” He grabbed his packed up guitar and shoved past the stranger before he got yelled at for disturbing a person’s time. 

Keith could hear the boy calling for him as he disappeared into streets, but he couldn’t hear him. All the sounds were meshed into small sirens blazing his ears. He stuffed his ruby headphones on his ears and blasted music to distract him from the unholy noises.

 

—

 

The locker slammed shut with a medium bang. Keith had his books off of him now and earbuds in to distract him from reality. He shuffled through the leaving students towards the music corridor and into an empty practice room.

He sat down at the drumset and switched to his fat headphones. Carefully pulling out of his backpack drum sticks, he started to play his old song.

_I was the knight in shining armour in your movie,_

 

_Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste,_

 

_Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me,_

 

_You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate,_

 

He thought back to the when he wrote the song. He wrote it based off of his first boyfriend who majorly dumped him. After that he decided no one would love him like that and he ignored crushes. Either way he felt heartbroken enough to write a song.

 

_I, I, I, I've been trying to fix my pride,_

 

_But that shit's broken, that shit's broken,_

 

_Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, I try to hide,_

 

_But now you know it,_

 

_That I'm at an all time..._   
  


_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low,_

 

_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low,_

 

Keith starts to feel his emotion pump through his lungs again.

 

_I was the prototype like 3 stacks on that CD,_

 

_An example of the perfect candidate,_

 

_Now all your girlfriends say that you don't,_

 

_want to see me,_

 

_You're the reason that I just can't concentrate,_

 

_  
_ _I, I, I, I, I've been trying to fix my pride,_

 

_But that shit's broken, that shit's broken,_

 

_Lie, lie, lie, lie, l-lie, I try to hide,_

 

_But now you know it,_

 

_That I'm at an all time..._   


 

_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low,_

 

_lowLow, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low_ ,

 

He thought he saw movement near the door, but didn’t see anything and ignored it.

 

_I, I, I, I've been trying to fix my pride,_

 

_But that shit's broken, that shit's broken,_

 

_Lie, lie, lie, lie, l-lie, I try to hide,_

 

_But now you know it,_

 

_That I'm at an all time..._   
  


_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low,_

 

_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low,_

 

_  
_ _Lie, l-lie, I try to hide,_

 

_But now you know it,_

 

_That I'm at an all time..._   
  


_Hey!_   
  


_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low,_

 

_Low, low, low-low-low, low, low, low, low_   


He hangs onto the last note for a while before letting go of it.

 

—

 

Lance couldn’t stop wanting to run in and begin dancing to this guy’s songs. The boy eventually ended and he took this as his chance.

Cracking open the door, he grinned and made his presence known. “Hey! It’s you! I didn’t know you could play drums too!”

The stranger turned and got up slightly. He was wearing a cropped red leather jacket with a black t-shirt that said ‘Fire’ in white letters. He wore a look of confusion and slight anger.

“Do I know you?”

Lance felt anger rush through his veins. His heart snapped in shards. He thought he had made himself memorable enough in the alley. Though he did leave before they could fully talk..

“Uh, the names Lance?” The mullet boy still looked confused.

“I ran into you in an alley a few days ago?" 

Then the realization crawled up his features. “Oh, I remember you.” His face turned into a glare. “Did you track me down to yell at me for being a ‘public disturbance’ or something?”

Now was Lance’s turn to be confused. Is that why he left before? Honestly, he was more of a public honor than disturbance.

“What? No, I-“

Mullet interrupted him continuing to glare. “Don’t lie. I know what you’re here for and I’m having none of it. Just leave me alone.” He shoved past Lance with his backpack out of the room, leaving Lance stunned.

He just left again! Lance grumpily stomped out and went home.

 

—

 

“Then he just left! Like I didn’t even get to explain myself! He just assumed the worst!” Lance complained.

 It was the next day and he decided to complain to his friends at Lunch about his problems with the mysterious musician. He's only had downhill run ins with him so far and wanted advice or comfort.

Hunk just sighed. “He probably didn’t mean to come off rude. You said he apologized for being to loud the first time? He probably thought he was annoying you or something by practicing.”

Pidge snorted and continued typing away at their keyboard. “Or you just made such a bad impression he already hates you.”

Lance whined. “Pidgeeee! You don’t really think that do you?”

He felt Hunk pat his back. “They’re just messing with you. I’m sure he doesn’t.” Lance would have to disagree with that. So far the stranger had only shown unhappiness towards him and then left. Twice 

Pidge closed their computer. “He had a black mullet, pale skin, gray indigo eyes, and dark clothes, right?”

Lance bounced up. “Yeah! Do you know him?” He hoped they did. Lance had glanced around in his classes and didn’t see the raven mullet anywhere when he did.

They shrugged and adjusted their glasses. “Not really. He’s in my algebra class. His names Keith Kogane.”

Lance grinned. Now that he had a name for the mysterious musician, all he had to do was find him and explain himself fully. Maybe then he could get to dance to a few of his songs!

He decided that he’d check the music rooms tomorrow after school and try to talk with him again. Lance desperately wanted to get on good terms with the boy, even if he wasn’t very kindhearted.

Pidge snorted again. “You’re grinning like a big idiot, Lance. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you love the guy.”

Lance frowned. He barely knew Keith. He loved the feelings he got from listening and dancing to his music, but as for the boy himself, he hasn’t really gotten any friendly vibes from him. 

“I barely know him. So far I only like his music.”

Hunk frowned. “Lance, you better not be making opinions of him yet. You shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover! I’m sure he’s a good guy.”

Lance nodded sloppily  in reply as the bell rang cuing that Lunch had ended. The group sat up and shuffled into the hallway.

 

—

 

Keith took out his phone and saw a notification, a rare occurrence, and knew who it was. 

**HelpingHand:** Your coming home with me today, right?

**FucksWithMusic:** Yeah, wait for me outside? I need to borrow a keyboard from Allura. She said she’d be at the school today. Swapping out equipment or something.

**HelpingHand:** I’ll come and help you carry it out instead.

**FucksWithMusic:** You just want to talk with Allura. I swear you need to ask her out already.

**HelpingHand:** Not true! I also want to help my lovely little brother.

**FucksWithMusic:** I want to get out of here quickly, so pass. You can talk to Allura and help me with a lightweight keyboard another time.

**HelpingHand:** Fine, Fine. Say Hi to Allura for me.

Keith chuckled to himself at Shiro’s obvious crush. Grabbing his gray backpack, he slammed his locker closed and walked towards the music corridor.

 

Once at the music classroom itself, he cracked open the door to see Allura talking to a short student from his algebra class named Katie Holt. He waited for them to walk out and then stepped inside, closing the door. He ignored the glance of curiosity he got from Katie and waved to Allura.

“Hey Allura, I asked last week if I could borrow a keyboard for a few days?”

She smiled. “Of course. I just packed it up, I’ll go grab it.”

Keith nodded in reply and twiddled with sleeve while he waited.

She came out of the back with a medium sized black keyboard case. “Here you go, Keith.” Allura handed him the case.

“Thanks again, Allura. Oh and Shiro says Hi.” Keith couldn’t forget to mention his brother.

Her face brightened at the mention of him and she turned a little pink. It was honestly so stupid that they both couldn’t see the obvious huge crushes they both had on eachother, but he’d gotten used to it.

“That’s lovely. Tell your brother I said Hi. You’ve got one great sibling, don’t you?” She hummed, probably thinking about him.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure is. I’ll see you later.” He walked off back through the hallway with his new rented keyboard.


	2. Kitten n' Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spies on a stranger and Keith takes home a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, Homophobic Language/Insults

The heat spread through his veins causing him a soothing sensation of warmth.

Keith continued to immerse the rag in the soapy water and slowly scrub the keyboard. He enjoyed the hot water warming up his skin, so he lets the rag sit in the water with his hand rapped over it for a good few minutes before wringing it out. He started to hum and quietly sing one of his favorite songs. He knew way too many cartoon songs by heart anyways. Not that he ever bother to watch the shows themselves.

_If I could begin to be,_

 

_Half of what you think of me,_

 

_I could do about anything,_

 

 _I could even learn how to love_ ,

 

He let the ghost of a smile dance on his lips. The rag carefully washed off the dirt particles and dust on the keyboard.

 

_When I see the way you act,_

 

_Wondering when I'm coming back,_

 

_I could do about anything,_

 

_I could even learn how to love like you,_

_(Like you Love like you),_

 

 _  
_ _I always thought I might be bad,_

 

_Now I'm sure that it's true,_

 

_'Cause I think you're so good,_

 

_And I'm nothing like you,_

 

He finished and grabbed a small towel. Beginning to dry the keyboard, Keith continued softly singing.

 

_Look at you go,_

 

_I just adore you,_

 

_I wish that I knew,_

 

_What makes you think I'm so special,_

 

 _  
_ _If I could begin to do,_

 

_Something that does right by you,_

 

_I would do about anything,_

 

_I would even learn how to love,_

 

He set down the, now cleaned, keyboard and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he smoothly finished off the song. Once he’s done he’d have to head off to work for the night.

 

_When I see the way you look,_

 

_Shaken by how long it took,_

 

_I could do about anything,_

 

 _I could even learn how to love like you_   


_Love like you,_

 

_Love me like you_

 

Keith sat back up and froze when he heard clapping.

 “Shiroooo..” He whined. He hated people listening to him sing, especially secretly. It didn’t help that latino boy had snuck up and heard him twice now. Keith felt embarrassment flood through his chest just thinking about it.

“Sorry Keith. I couldn’t help listening. You really do have a great voice.” He smiled, walking over and sitting beside Keith.

**_He’s Lying._ **

Others have said so though-

**_They pity you. You’ll never be good enough._ **

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by Shiro putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Y’know, you really should join-”

“I’m not joining any music clubs, bands, and so on.” Keith has already told this to his adopted brother before, but he just reminds him the next time he stays with him.

“Keith, I really think-”

“No. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. I don’t want to.”

Shiro frowned in concern. “Maybe you’ll meet-" 

Keith glared at him. “No. I don’t care about meeting my soulmate, Shiro.”

He sighed and his voice became stern. “You can’t hide your soulmark forever, Keith.” When Keith didn’t reply, instead looking down at the floor, he continued. “Someone out there has the same mark and is meant to be with you. You should at least try to find them. Who knows? Maybe they’ll end up being in one of those clubs. No harm in trying right?”

Keith knew he was trying to help, but he didn’t understand how Keith felt about playing his music in front of people, as much as he thinks.

“I don’t care.” He picked up the keyboard and walked towards Shiro’s guest bedroom, turning his back from the worried gaze.

 

—

 

Lance let his head fall onto the table with a grunt.

How could he forget that it was friday?! Now he’d have to wait until the weekend was over to talk with Keith again! He really wanted to get this over with so that he could dance to some original music, some _new_ music.  

“Could you be grumpy elsewhere? I’m trying to finish my chemistry assignment.” Pidge didn’t even glance up from their computer.

“I’m boreddddd. Of boring old music I’ve already danced to and this library. Too many books.” He whined.

“I love you Lance, but I agree with Pidge. I’m trying to study for a test.” Hunk looked at him with an apologetic smile.

Lance just groaned, flopping his arms out in front of him.

“If I tell you what I’ve learned about Keith so far, will you stop distracting us with your unpleasant grumpiness?”

Lance bolted up, scaring Hunk.

Pidge knew stuff about Keith? I thought they didn’t know anymore than what they told us at lunch? Would this information help him get mullet to play for him?

Apparently, Lance’s thoughts portrayed on his face as Pidge _finally_ looked up from their computer and adjusted their glasses.

“I ran into Keith on my way out of the music room today. Decided to spy on his conversation with Allura.”

Lance _and_ Hunk stared at them jaw dropped. They just admitted to eavesdropping on this guy?!

“Are you serious?!” Lance spoke first.

Pidge just smirked with a raised brow. “Yeah. I’m not sure why you’re confused? I’ve hacked into Facebook, remember? Anyways, do you want to hear it or not? I don’t need to be in your company any longer.”

Lance gasped and placed a hand to his chest dramatically. “How dare you imply I’m bad company! I am the greatest company, excuse you!”

Pidge rolled their eyes at him and looked back at their computer screen. Hunk had already gone back to studying, probably listening and not replying. 

“Guess you don’t want to hear what I learned.” Pidge smirked.

Lance jumped at them. “NO NO NO!! I WANT TO KNOW! I’LL BE GOOD AFTER PLEASE!”

Pidge snickered, halfway closing their computer screen. “Alright. Well for starters he has a brother named Shiro.” 

Lance choked on air. “SHIRO?! Do you think it’s _the_ Shiro?!”

Hunk chuckled. “I mean I don’t know of any other _American_ family here naming their child Shiro. Not a popular name.” 

Pidge snorted. “Your name is Hunk. Haven't heard that anywhere else.” 

Hunk went back to studying. “Touche.”

Lance smacked his hands down on the table. “GUYS! SHIRO!”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Anyways, I don’t know if it was _that_ Shiro. Besides that, he rented a keyboard and left. I saw him go to meet up with his brother.”

Lance processed the information and then found the question he needed to ask. “Wait then is it _that_ Shiro or not?”

Pidge smirked and looked straight at him. “He had a prosthetic arm.” They then turned back to their computer and ignored Lance’s many questions about what that meant.

He obeyed his side of the deal and left the library. Even if he wasn’t wanting to be alone.

 

Walking home in the cool fall breeze, gave him a feeling of calmness that washed all over him. He glanced over and saw a bookstore. Now usually he hated bookstores. Well that was lie, he never went in one unless it was to hang around Hunk or Pidge. In the shop window though, was a book about dance that caught his attention.

He walked up to it and hesitated before opening the door. Finally he brushed his distaste aside and walked in. The smell of coffee and leather lingered throughout the store. It was a small place, with bookshelves that barely reached his shoulders. The walls were a peach color, and the room had shades of burgundies and browns. He relaxed in the quiet store. It wasn’t too quiet to where it drove him mad, instead had a subtle amount of noise that eased his previously tense shoulders.

“-Please! I can’t afford to lose this job!” He heard a familiar voice from across the store.

He slowly snuck between the bookshelves at peeked at the scene. His eyes widened at a recognizable mullet. There in front of him was Keith in a work uniform who seemed to be talking with his manager.

“Keith, we’ve been over this. I gave you three warnings. You can’t say things like that to customers!” The manager looked apologetic and pissed at the same time.

Mullet Head had his back to Lance, but he could only imagine that he wasn’t happy go lucky.

“The customer was being disrespectful! I-I’ll write an apology! It won’t happen again, I swear ma’am!”

Lance didn’t understand the context. What could he have said that was so bad he’d be fired?

“Keith.. I’ve let this go three times already. I told you before, fourth time, you’re fired.” The manager was starting to look annoyed at this point, all sympathy drained from her face.

“I know, but.. no one else will hire me. Not with my schedule!” He mumbled, defeated. His head hung low as he began to take off his apron.

The manager grabbed it as quick as sonic from his grasp. “I am aware of that. Yelling at a customer the way you did is unacceptable. I’m sorry.”

Keith nodded weakly and looked back up at the manager. “Good luck with your homophobic bookstore, asshole.” Mullet Head then stomped out of the bookstore holding up a snarky hand gesture behind him.

Now Lance was even more curious. Homophobic? Did the man make a rude comment about a gay book or something? He had to know.

Quickly moving back towards the front door, Lance saw Keith walking towards an alleyway. He caught up with him and hid behind the trash can.

Keith took out a small can of tuna from his pocket and laid it on the ground. Back still turned, he squatted and whistled.

“It’s okay, come here kitty.”

Lance was about to think he was going nutty, when he saw a rusty red kitten come out of the shadows towards Keith.

“Hey little guy. Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to feed you as often now. Sorta just got fired..” He sat down and watched the kitten eat the tuna. When the red cat finished, it purred its way onto Mullet Head’s lap. Keith stroked the kitten as he continued.

“Maybe I could take you home with me. I don’t think Dad would like you though. Maybe Shiro wouldn’t mind? I could always have him watch you the days, I’m not there. You’d like Shiro, he’s practically a dad.” Keith chuckled.

Lance wasn’t sure if it was the fact that the cat was super cute as it purred back or the laugh that he just heard, but his heart skipped a beat. He blamed it on the cat. At the comment about Shiro, he stifled a snicker.

Maybe this boy wasn’t so bad after all? He was being so kind towards the cat, but he couldn’t be sure with what he’d heard in the bookstore. 

His thoughts were rudely barged into by his phone ringing and causing the song, ‘Candy Store’ from Heathers burst into the quiet alleyway. He quickly turned it off, but the damage was already done.

“Is anyone there?” The voice sounded embarrassed and confused, but it still caused Lance to bolt down the sidewalk running like his ass was on fire.

 

—

 

Keith looked around, but didn’t see anything. He heard movement from the trash can and whizzed his head around to see the blurry shadow of a thin person running off.

His heart stopped. Who had been watching him? Was someone stalking him? Why him? Why did they choose such a weird song for their ringtone?

He sighed and calmed himself down by looking back at the fluffy little ball still in his lap. The kitten, which he had named Red, didn’t seem bothered by the sudden outburst of noise at all. He slowly picked her up and put her in the large pocket in the front of his hoodie.

Walking back down the sidewalk he thought back to the job he just lost. He knew he should he more upset, but he’d been stressed trying to keep his job at that shitty place since his schedule wasn’t very appealing to most places. It made sense, I mean he wouldn’t want to hire someone who could only work on weekends. The store itself disgusted him. It looked friendly and lovely, but the managers cared very little about homophobic people saying insulting things. He usually was able to take the awful comments, but when they went to far on a specific comment, he’d respond and get a warning. This time though, he got fired. How was he not supposed to stick up for himself when some bitch had the audacity to say, “I swear all gay people must be dumbasses or something.”

The woman had been looking at the romance book section and saw a book called ‘Love, Simon’ (which personally was one of Keith’s favorite books but that wasn’t the main problem) and looked over the summary with a look of distaste.

He had made the mistake of walking over and saying, “It’s a good read, but aimed more towards teens. Might I recommend some similar books more aimed towards adults?” He was mainly doing his job, but also had wanted to show this woman out.

She had turned to him with a glare and eyes filled with disgust. “No way. This book was written by a dumbass. No smart human being would write something so.. displeasing. I swear all gay people must be dumbasses or something.”

Keith had snapped before she had the chance to breathe. He managed to hold himself back from beating the woman to death and resided with a snarky, “I’d guess you’d be one to know.” And walked away back towards the shelves he was restocking.

Keith didn’t get why he deserved to be fired for that, but he knew it was also since they knew he was gay. He glared at the concrete ground. 

Homophobic Jackasses.

He eventually made his way back to Shiro’s apartment complex and snuck inside, unsure of the rules on animals.

Climbing up the staircase to avoid the crowded elevators he made his way to the third floor. After what felt like years Keith made it to room 32B, he grabbed the key in his pocket, making sure to be careful as to not wake Red, and opened the door as quietly as he could. It didn’t seem like anyone was nearby and he could make a break for his room. Keith attempted a dash for his room when he was nearly knocked over by a sudden obstacle. Luckily, Red didn’t make a sound.

Shiro was looking down on him. “What brings you home so early?”

“I-I um.. Well you see..” Keith stuttered. He looked down at the bundle in his hoodie. He didn’t know how to explain the cat or the job he didn’t have anymore. He couldn’t exactly say, ‘Oh hey Shiro so didn’t mean to surprise you, but I’m Gay and got offended and then fired and brought this cute cat home to adopt it.’

Yeah no. 

Shiro followed his gaze to his pocket and then looked at him with a cheesy grin.

“Keith, you didn’t tell me you were pregnant.”

Keith glared at him. “Seriously Shiro? No, I.. sorta brought a cat with me.” Keith made puppy dog eyes at Shiro, though he’d never admit to it. “Pwease? It’s homeless and Dad will never let me keep it! He’s uh, allergic after all!”

**Lies.**

Shiro seemed to contemplate the thought for a while, before breaking into a grin. “How about I make you a deal, I’ll take care of the kitten while you’re not here as long as you come with me to an adoption center to get this fella a friend? And when you are here you take care of both cats litter and food.” 

Keith was filled with joy. “Yes! Deal! We can go right now! And get cat supplies afterward!” He knew he was rambling like a mad man, but he couldn’t help it. Shiro really was going to let him keep Red! His heart was practically jumping out of his chest in excitement.

“Alright, let me grab my coat. We should bring your kitten as well, make sure they get along.” He smiled.

Shiro got his coat and shoes, then they were out to adopt another cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Love Like You - Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe)


	3. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance retells what happened at the bookstore.  
> Shiro adopts a cat.  
> Allura shares about a applicant for Altea Music Studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bad Grammar/Spelling usage via text, Swearing
> 
> Thanks @IcecoldkillsYT on Twitter for helping me write this chapter.

Lance was so going to get yelled at by his Mamma. He had burst through the door and ran upstairs, not replying to whatever his mother had said.

When he got to his room he locked the door and whipped out his phone to text what had just happened to his friends.

 

***Group Chat: Plunk Fam***

**SharpieShooter:** guYsSss

 **SharpieShooter:** u wont beleve what i just witnesed

 **TheSmartOne:** Lance, what is it now?

 **SharpieShooter:** rUde

 **SharpieShooter:** and here i was thinking that mabye i actualy should tell u this juicy news!

 **TheSmartOne:** Juicy? What is it about? Fruit?

 **SharpieShooter:** what no

 **SharpieShooter:** its mullet head ralated

 **CupcakeKing:** Mullet Head?

 **SharpieShooter:** hey hunk

 **SharpieShooter:** and mullet head is keith

 **CupcakeKing:** okay?

 **TheSmartOne:** So? What happened?

 **SharpieShooter:** idk u were being prety rude earlier

 **TheSmartOne:** omfg I’m sorry Lance now tell us what happened

 **SharpieShooter:** ok so like i go into this bokstore i saw rite?

 **CupcakeKing:** bookstore? Lance I’m proud.

 **SharpieShooter:** shut up

 **SharpieShooter:** anyways i se keith and hes like tryin to save his sorry ass becuz his manager is basicly firing him

 **TheSmartOne:** What for?

 **SharpieShooter:** im gettin to it gOsH

 **SharpieShooter:** aparently he had like yeled at a customor or somethin

 **SharpieShooter:** the boss lady was like

 **SharpieShooter:** i gAve YoU wArniNgs

 **TheSmartOne:** I’m a hundred percent sure, she didn’t say it like that.

 **SharpieShooter:** sHh

 **SharpieShooter:** but then the bos was like

 **SharpieShooter:** SoRry yOur sTill fiRed

 **TheSmartOne:** Do you know what he said?

 **CupcakeKing:** Pidge stop interrupting his story.

 **SharpieShooter:** tank u hunk

 **SharpieShooter:** but no i didn

 **SharpieShooter:** anyways he leves like ‘bye homophobic asses’ and goes into an alleway which i ofc follo

 **SharpieShooter:** and no im not creepy. i was just pasing by

 **TheSmartOne:** yeah sure

 **SharpieShooter:** f u

 **SharpieShooter:** but like then he talked to a cat and was sayin how ‘shiro is like a dad and i should adop u’ or some shit

 **SharpieShooter:** then my ringtone went off and i like sonicd from vision

Lance heard his Mamma yelling for him to come downstairs and fumbled towards the door.

 **SharpieShooter:** ttyl my mama is yellin for me

 **TheSmartOne:** later

 **CupcakeKing:** bye lance

 

* **SharpieShooter** went offline*

 

—

 

Keith pointed towards a cat area, a huge grin on his face. Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever seen his brother so happy. It was refreshing.

“I see some cute kittens that way!” He grabbed his brother’s arm and dragged him over to a small pen of black kittens.

Shiro looks at the different pens, but stops when he sees a big, fat black cat with blonde on the ears. He looked to be the oldest in the pen.

“Shiro? Do you like one of the ones in this pen?” Keith looks over the cats and smiles even wider when he sees the fat one Shiro was looking at. “I like him. Want to talk with the worker about adopting him?”

Shiro nods and they walked over to the help desk. The boy there had dark skin with short black hair. He wore a orange bandana with the logo off the store on the front.

“Hello! How may I help you?”

Keith answered for Shiro. “We wanted to see about adopting the cat with blonde ears in pen three.”

The boy, whose name is Hunk according to the name tag, nodded and flipped through cat files until he found the correct one.

“Alright, are you wanting to see how that kitten does with him first?” He motioned towards the kitten still secured in Keith’s hoodie pocket.

Keith nodded, smiling still as wide as before. “Yeah, is there a way to do that before adopting?”

Hunk nodded again and they went into the back to start signing papers and letting the cats meet.

 

—

 

After staying in the store shopping for an hour, the brothers left with two adorable cats, and a butt load of cat supplies.

“So what are you going to name the cat?” Keith asked.

“I think I like the name Black.”

“Seriously? What kind of name is Black?”

“What kind of name is Red?” Shiro smirked.

Keith mumbled. “Point taken.”

They opened the door to the apartment and let the cats roam around. Red just curled up around Keith’s leg knocking him down, but Black went to bed on the couch.

“Can you set up the litter boxes while I fill the food bowls and set their beds up?”

“Aye Captain!” Keith grinned, placing Red back in his hoodie. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and started placing down the litter boxes and filing them up. “You’re going to be much happier here, okay?” Red purred from his pocket in reply.

He could only imagine that Red was probably abandoned by a bad owner and ended up in that alley. In that way he felt he could relate to the kitten. It wasn’t a good comparison, but he’d take it.

“We both were abandoned, huh?” His smile dropped as he thought about when his mother left, walking out the door and never returning.

Sighing, he sat up and set Red down on the ground. Red walked around for a few seconds, but ended up just following Keith out. Black was on the couch sprawled out and sleeping.

“Red likes you a lot.” Shiro smiled. Keith nodded and grabbed the kitten into his arms. She purred at him and licked his fingers.

“I’m ordering takeout for dinner, what do you want?”

Keith grinned. “Pizza, duh.”

Shiro nodded and went into the kitchen, taking out his phone to order.

 

—

 

Lance flopped on the couch. Blue, his cat, jumps on his stomach and lays down. All Lance can do is groan.

“Hey Blue, love ya but could you get off?” Blue purred and obliged. “Thank you, Blue.”

He sat up and pulled out his phone. He luckily wasn’t grounded yesterday, but he did get yelled at for two hours straight.

 

***Group Chat: Altean Diner***

**SharpieShooter:** yo any1 onlie?

 **TheSmartOne:** You mean online?

 **CupcakeKing:** Online*

 **TheSmartOne:** JINX!

 **Hot-tea:** Hi Lance.

 **CoranOnTheCob:** I believe we are all online.

 **SharpieShooter:** ok gr8 im board and lonely

 **TheSmartOne:** Okay* great* I’m* bored*  

 **Hot-tea:** Well anyways I have news! It’s not anything exciting, but might peak your interest.

 **CupcakeKing:** What’s the news, Allura?

 **SharpieShooter:** ye spil the TEA

 **TheSmartOne:** Yeah* spill* tea.*

 **SharpieShooter:** stop correctin meeh

 **CoranOnTheCob:** You need some autocorrect my boy.

 **SharpieShooter:** auto correc is for da weak i turned my of

 **TheSmartOne:** Allura get the good shit out before Lance’s spelling makes me lose my brain cells.

 **SharpieShooter:** rUdeeE

 **TheSmartOne:** Dont meme text me.

 **Hot-tea:** Yes, well the studio got an application.

 **CupcakeKing:** Really? No one ever applies to work there. That’s great!

 **CoranOnTheCob:** That is definitely good news.

 

***TheSmartOne has changed the group name to “Lance thy Idiot”**

 

 **SharpieShooter:** Okay that was uncalled for.

 **TheSmartOne:** OOO BRINGING OUT PUNCTUATION!

 **CupcakeKing:** So back to Altea Studio, did the person have a good application?

 **Hot-tea:** You could say that, yes. I’m just thrilled to finally have more actual workers instead of mostly volunteers.

 **CupcakeKing:** Yeahh..

 **Hot-tea:** Well the application was sent by the guy I told you about Coran.

 **CoranOnTheCob:** Really? I thought he already had a job?

 **Hot-tea:** It was sent for his brother, who I also told you about.

 **SharpieShooter:** im confsed who applied? and why u talkin bout so many dudes? U break me hert

 **Hot-tea:** Shush. Anyways, if you all want to come his interview is going to be tomorrow around 1:00 PM at the studio, you all can watch. I already think I’ll be hiring him though, he’s a great kid.

 **TheSmartOne:** I’ll come, but I got to go, Matt is trying to steal my Mario Kart disk.

 **Hot-tea.** Okay, cya Pidge.

 

 ***TheSmartOne** went Offline*

 

 **SharpieShooter:** ill be ther cant wait to met the noobie

 **CupcakeKing:** My shift starts at 3:00 PM so I’ll be there for a little bit.

 **CoranOnTheCob:** You already know I’ll be there!

 **Hot-tea.** Okay, I’m excited to see you guys.


	4. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT

Keith parked his motorcycle and looked up at the decently sized studio. After telling Shiro about being fired, Shiro sent in an application to Allura’s studio for him. 

Currently, Keith was running purely off coffee because he couldn’t get any sleep that night. What could he say, he was a nervous wreck. Though, he doesn’t get much sleep these days anyway.

Keith sighed and slowly walked towards the intimidating building. It was a creamy white color with accents of gray and light blue. The building itself was actually quite beautiful, but Keith was more nervous about the interview itself. He would have to play in front of others. No way could he stop his fast paced heart right now.

Using all the courage and confidence he had, which isn’t a lot, he walked through the door and stepped up to the front desk.

The man there had extremely orange hair with a curly mustache to match. He was definitely a spectacle and Keith let the ghost of a smile dance on his lips.

“Hello, I’m here for a job interview?”

He heard voices in the back as the man in front of him called for Allura. “Allura, the applicant is here!” The man turned back to Keith. 

“Hello, I’m Coran, Allura’s uncle.”

Keith nodded. “Keith.” He smiled awkwardly at the quirky man.

Allura came out from the back and waved. “Hey Keith, good to see you! How’s the keyboard treating you?”

Keith waved awkwardly back. “Hey Allura, it’s doing me great, thanks.”

She nodded at him and motioned for Keith to follow her. He walked behind the front desk and followed her into a room full of instruments. To the left was a large window into a somewhat small hardwood room. It looked sort of like a room for dancing, but he couldn’t be sure. To the right were two doors. The first door had a sign above it saying ‘Sound Booths and the other had no sign above it.

Allura turned towards him. “Want to start with the actual music part, or the questions?”

Keith immediately answered. “Questions, please!”

Allura smiled genuinely at him and walked towards the door with no sign above it. “Alright, follow me in here.”

They entered a small gray room with a white table and chairs. It looked similar to a meeting room.

Allura took out a clipboard and asked him questions his previous jobs, his schedule, and other normal questions.

Eventually, she looked up at him and smiled. “Now let’s go see these music capabilities shall we? Shiro tells me you have some original songs you’ve wrote, would you like to use one of those?”

Keith took a deep breath. “Y-yeah.”

 

—

 

“Guys! Drive faster! I want to see this dudes interview!”

Pidge kicks him. “Shut up, they’ll probably start with questions anyways.”

Lance rubs his sore leg, frowning. “HuRry uP!” He whined.

Hunk turned to him. “I can’t. We’re already here.” He parked the car and Lance shoved the door open.

Running past Coran, he nearly ran into the closed door of the main practice room. Stopped abruptly, Lance cracks open the door. 

Allura is just now walking out of the meeting room, which is a good sign. They must’ve done the questions first. He hears Pidge and Hunk beside him looking through the crack in the door.

He slowly sees the applicant walking out and freezes.

It’s Keith! 

He hears Pidge and Hunk gasp. He turns to Hunk and whispers. “Hunk, I thought you haven’t met Mullet Head yet.”

Hunk gasped again. “That’s Keith?! I only recognized him from work. He adopted a cat with  _ the _ Shiro as you like to call him yesterday.”

Lance’s jaw drops. “And you didn’t tell us?”

Hunk shurgged. “I forgot.”

Pidge snorts quietly. “No big deal, but him being here  _ is _ a big deal. I guess it makes sense though. You did tell us he got fired friday, Lance.”

Lance nods and turns his attention back to the interview taking place. He sees Keith sit down at the drumkit and Allura stand to the side with her clipboard. As he begins to play, Lance creaks the door open more and starts to dance.

_ She said she wants to end it all, _

 

_ When she's all alone in her room, _

 

_ She cries, the way she feels inside, _

 

_ Is too much for her, _

 

_  
_ _ When all you've got is these four walls, _

_  
_ _ It's not that hard to feel so small, _

 

_ Or even exist at all, _

 

He slowly moves his body to the slow music and smooth voice while Hunk watches him. Pidge continues to watch Keith play through the medium crack in the door. As Mullet Head picks up the beat, Lance lets his feet move quicker alongside the music.

 

_ How come no one heard her when she said, _

 

_  
_ _ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ If I was, would it finally be enough, _

 

_ To shut out all those voices in my head? _ __  
  


_ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ Better off dead! _ __  
  


_ Did you hear a word, hear a word I said? _ __  
  


_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

_ Gone, gone, _

 

_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

Lance wondered who the girl was that the song seemed to based off of. He wishes he could hug her and tell her it’s okay. He wonders if Keith helped the girl?

 

_ She doesn't know she's beautiful, _

 

_ 'Cause no one's ever told her so, _

 

_ And the demons that she hides, _

 

_ Are all she knows, _

 

_ And maybe she can fall in love, _

 

_ With someone in her life that she could trust, _

 

_ And tell her she's enough, _

 

_  
_ _ How come no one heard her when she said, _

 

_  
_ _ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ If I was, would it finally be enough, _

 

_ To shut out all those voices in my head? _

_  
_ _ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ Better off dead! _ __  
  


_ Did you hear a word, hear a word I said? _ __  
  


_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

Lance blinked back tears. Most songs were based of true life right? How could someone feel so unimportant?  Lance should ask Keith who the girl is the song was based off of.  Maybe he could help her.

 

_ When all you've got is these four walls, _

 

_ It's not hard to feel so small, _

 

_ When all you've got is these four walls, _

 

_ It's not hard for you to feel so small, _

 

_  
_ _ All she wanted was to be enough, _

 

_ All she wanted was to be enough, _

 

_ So what does it take? _ __  
  


_ Maybe it's not too late, _

 

_  
_ _ Yeah no one heard her when she said, _

 

_  
_ _ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ If I was, would it finally be enough, _

 

_ To shut out all those voices in my head? _

 

_ Maybe I'm better off dead, _

 

_ Better off dead! _ __  
  


_ Did you hear a word, hear a word I said? _ __  
  


_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

_ Gone, gone, _

 

_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, _

 

_ Gone, gone, _

 

_ This is not where I belong, _

 

_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _

 

As Keith finished Lance opened his eyes and saw Hunk crying and Pidge with a sad look on her face. He heard Allura clapping and Mullet getting off the drumsets.

Allura turned and spotted the three. She waved a hand signaling for them to come in.

“How would you like to meet some of the other workers.”

 

—

 

Keith hoped for the world to spare him for once. He really hoped he wasn’t shaking. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, hands clammy from nerves, and his teeth pushing into his lip and he bit on it. 

As he got up from the drumkit, he saw Allura clapping and saying “Bravo!”

**She pities you.**

**You’ll never be good enough.**

He smiled awkwardly in return knowing the voices were right. They always were. 

“How would you like to meet some of the other workers.” Allura smiled and waved a hand to the door.

Keith froze. Entering the door were three people he’s already met. The worker from the Pet Store, Katie Holt from one of his classes..

And the pretty tanned boy whose snuck up on him twice when he was supposedly alone playing music.

If Keith wasn’t panicked or nervous before he sure was now. His heart beat against his ribcage like drums, lungs feeling burned and dry.

He felt weak. He couldn’t be weak. So he took a deep breath and turned that energy into anger. It was something he’d mastered to hide vulnerability. It wasn’t a great plan and often got him in fights or he would do something stupid and get in trouble. Even so, anger was better than being weak. Weakness had never gotten him through situations. It’s only ever troubled him. He had to be strong. 

So he put on a glare in place of embarrassment. Closed fists instead of nervousness. And a nasty tone to replace his fear.

“No need. We’ve met.” He spat, voice full of venom. 

The tanned boy placed a hand on his hip, eyebrows furrowed questioningly. “What’s with the attitude?”

Allura looked at the boy with a serious mom type look. “Lance. Be nice.”

He held up his hands defensively, his face changed to a frown of distaste. Keith’s seen this frown on many people before, mostly his adoptive father. 

“Hey. I’m not the one you should be saying this to. I was just asking about his attitude, no harm done right?”

Katie rolled their eyes and held out a hand. “We’ve already met. Katie, but you can call me Pidge. Over here is Lance. Don’t mind him he’s an idiot.” The boy- Lance- let out an offended squawk and placed a hand on his chest.

Keith smirked and took their hand. He already likes them. “Figured.”

Lance let out another squawk, but it sounded less offended and more insulted. “I’m right here you know. The betrayal.”

Pidge snorted and rolled their eyes with a smirk. They looked over to the worker from the Pet Store and nudged him out of his thoughts.

He blinked and then held out his hand. “Oh sorry! I’m Hunk. I just have to get to work soon and must’ve been distracted looking at the clock.”

Keith nodded. “It’s fine. Thanks for the help friday. Shiro has been like a motherly hen to Black all weekend.” He laughed at the thought. Thinking back to how Black had been very distant compared to Red who was always around Keith.

Allura smiled. “That sounds like Shiro.”

Hunk chuckled in reply. He smiles at Keith making him decide he’ll also like Hunk. “That’s good to hear. Black isn’t a cuddler, but he does get protective of his owner. Sort of like my cat Yellow or Lo.”

Keith nods. He thought back to how Red had nearly bitten Shiro when he tried to hug him while Red was on his lap. He smiled. “Yeah, Red nearly bit Shiro yesterday. I didn’t realize she could get so overprotective.” Hunk laughs at that and then glances at Lance.

Keith follows his eyes to see Lance staring at them in confusion. “Who is Red and Black? And what do they have to do with Lo?”

Hunk explained what they were talking about and while that went on, Allura pulled Keith aside. 

She looked at him with a smile. “Keith, I do believe you’re hired. Most people don’t apply for a job here since we’re still a very small business, but I really like how it looks. I do want to ask about something, though.”

Keith knew what came next. He’d applied for millions of places before and every time he was asked the same question. 

“Why can you only work on weekends?”

He looked down at the floor. It never seizes to amaze him at how tongue tied that question makes him. He’s heard it before, yet he always feels this way when he’s asked it. He can’t exactly explain why, so Keith always lies. This time though, he’ll be lying to Allura. He felt guilt lock hard in his chest before he even opened his mouth.

“I, uh, well.. I’m.. too busy with school during the week and homework is annoying so weekends are better and yeah..”

He hears Pidge walk closer towards them. “Even so, we go to the same school and even  _ Lance _ has free time.”

Keith feels his heart start to get faster. “Well I live really far from the school..” He really doesn’t. He could practically walk to the school, but they don’t need to know that.

“Uh-huh..” Pidge sounds suspicious still.

Keith tries one last time. “I uh have a free period every Thursday at the end of the day though, so I could maybe stop by then as well. I’m sure I can uh make time?”

Allura beams. “That sounds like a great plan!”

Pidge looks at him as if they are trying to decipher his mind. “Why didn’t you say that before?”

Keith feels the invisible hole beneath him getting deeper. The chains around his legs and arms getting thicker. He can’t tell the truth. He can’t tell them about his dad- well actually he’s not really ever been a dad to him so- he can’t tell them about Zach. He can only imagine the things that’ll happen if he does.

“I forgot! Heh, bad brain here that’s me!”

He glanced at the clock. “Well look at the time! I better go, Shiro can’t take care of two cats by himself! Cya, lovely time!” He sprinted out of the studio before anyone else could react. 

 

—

 

Pidge knew he was lying. He forgot? Really? When Pidge had hacked into the school system last month to threaten Lance about calling them ‘Nerdy Birdy,’ they had seen the top students. Keith was one of the students with the highest grades. No way he just ‘forgot’ to mention his free period. He was trying to escape getting any more questions about his schedule. Something was up and Pidge wanted to know.

“What was that about?” Lance asked. He and Hunk were talking while Pidge had been questioning Keith, so they both wore looks of high confusion. Lance had an expression with added foolishness to it as he was an idiot at the best of times. It often showed on his face. 

Allura shook her head. “Not quite sure, but we have a new employee guys!”

Hunk smiled in excitement. “That’s great! This calls for celebration, oh and we should add him to the group chat.”

Allura nodded. “And his brother.”

Pidge smirked knowing why she wanted to invite him too. “Why his brother?”

Allura flushed red. “Oh well, since he’ll make Keith more comfortable of course!”

Pidge nodded, not at all fooled. “Well I already have Keith’s phone number. Got it from the schools system.

Allura looked at her in confusion. “Okay? Well add him to the chat will you? Oh and maybe this week-”

Pidge held up a hand. “He said he’s busy weekdays remember?”

Allura thought deeply for a moment in silence. “What about Thursday then! Lance you have the last period free right?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah so?”

Allura grinned. “Keith does too, you two can come to the studio and we can celebrate the new employee!”

Pidge gave a thumbs up and took out her phone.

 

* **Group Chat: Altea Studio Nerds***

 

***TheSmartOne** added  **FucksWithMusic***

 

**TheSmartOne:** Welcome to the group chat. I don’t have Shiro’s number so can you add him?

**FucksWithMusic:** Why am I here?

**TheSmartOne:** Welcome to the squad where you’ll never get out. Now add Shiro.

**FucksWithMusic:** Yeah yeah, hold up.

 

* **FucksWithMusic** added  **HelpingHand***

 

**FucksWithMusic:** Yo Shiro.

**HelpingHand:** Keith, I’m sitting right beside you.

**FucksWithMusic:** Sorry I only see Black.

**HelpingHand:** Get her off me!

**TheSmartOne:** What’s happening?

**FucksWithMusic:** Shiro’s cat is sitting on his back. 

 

***FucksWithMusic** has shared a picture*

 

**CupcakeKing:** Woah. Tough luck.

**Hot-tea:** Aw, Black is cute!

**HelpingHand:** Thanks.

**CoranOnTheCob:** So Allura? 

**Hot-tea:** Oh yes! Keith, Thursday we wanted to celebrate you becoming apart of the group! You and Lance have a free period so we’ll do it then! 

**FucksWithMusic:** Sounds good. Can Shiro come?

**Hot-tea:** Of Course! If you want to Shiro.

**HelpingHand:** I’d love too.

**TheSmartOne:** Nice.

**SharpieShooter:** ok then ill meet u outside class and we can go 2gether

**SharpieShooter:** whats ur last class

**FucksWithMusic:** Grammar?

**SharpieShooter:** whAts uR lAst claSs

**FucksWithMusic:** Ugh. It’s Algebra. Mr. Iverson is the worst teacher ever, I swear.

**TheSmartOne:** Agreed. I’ll come with you guys.

**SharpieShooter:** dont u hae class

**TheSmartOne:** *Don’t *you *have 

**TheSmartOne:** I do, but it’s an elective that I don’t even learn anything from because the teacher never teaches. It’s legit just sitting in the class on our electronics. 

**CupcakeKing:** What elective?

**TheSmartOne:** Knitting with Miss Poscella. 

**CupcakeKing:** I have her for History. Well sort of. She’s the assistant. I understand your pain though.

**TheSmartOne:** Exactly. Anyways see ya guys later.

 

* **TheSmartOne** is offline*

 

**FucksWithMusic:** Yeah, Shiro and I need to go too. Later.

 

* **FucksWithMusic** & **HelpingHand** are offline*

 

**Hot-tea:** Bye!

  
* **Hot-tea, CoranOnTheCob, SharpieShooter, CupcakeKing** are offline*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Better Off Dead - Sleeping With Sirens


	5. Mistreated Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith start to get along well. Bruises are made. And Rover is looked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Also high five to anyone who also watches Thomas Sanders :p
> 
> Warning: Abuse, Swearing

Keith was having a bad day. Well to rephrase, a  _ worse _ day. Most days for him weren’t great, but today was just plain horrible. 

After being interrupted when he was practicing some of his more personal songs by Lance, he decided to avoid him at school. He knew it was rude, but he felt embarrassed about the songs he’d heard. The boy waved or said hello, but Keith ignored all of it. He didn’t even get a chance to use the practice room during Lunch, because Lance was near them too! Keith couldn’t practice after school because Zach would be mad at him for getting home later and he didn’t get to practice this morning because he was helping Shiro get situated with Red.

So as the last bell rang and he shoved his heavy books into his backpack, he wasn’t exactly thrilled when Pidge came up to him.

“Hey Keith.” They saw his expression and immediately smirked up at him. “I have this cat right?” They didn’t wait for a reply. “Well anyways Green- my cat- she puked this morning on herself, but it was a similar shade to her fur so my family didn’t notice for an hour! My brother and I had to clean all the areas she sat and left puke.”

Keith blinked and then snickered. He didn’t know how they did it, but that was something he had needed. Both of them relaxed and Pidge walked beside Keith down the hall.

“Yeah pretty funny right? Anyways, Shiro mentioned you were a good mechanic?”

Keith nodded. He would consider himself pretty good. His birth father had left him his motorcycle when he was a kid and he fixed it up years ago. Easier than buying a car.

Pidge grinned and adjusted their glasses. “Awesome! You see, I was working on a new secret project recently, but got stumped on some parts and I think a mechanic is just what I need! Could you help me out?” They looked up at him with a expectant, but friendly expression. It made him feel like he’s known them for years. He liked the feeling.

“Sure, when do you need me?” Pidge beamed at him and broke out into a rant.

“Well could you do lunch tomorrow? We usually eat outside by the track. I’m so glad you said yes, you’ll see what I mean, but I really am no mechanic. Not that type anyways. Oh and the project is a personalized type robot. I named the guy Rover. Oh and you have got to let me show you some of my other projects! Lance doesn’t understand many of them since he isn’t the brightest at times- well he isn’t dumb. More just not good at this sort of thing. Anyways, Hunk is helpful, but I bet you’d actually understand some! Do you like conspiraci-“

Keith jumped into the rant when he heard a familiar word. “Conspiracies!? I love theorizing and junk like that! Do you know Mothman?! Or the faked moon landing?!” Keith knew he was grinning, but didn’t bother to stop it. He definitely was liking Pidge.

Their eyes lit up even more. “Of course! And you can’t forget Bigfoot! Or The man from Taured!”

Keith and Pidge ended up talking about conspiracies and Pidge’s creation, Rover, until they had to part ways. Just from the one conversation, he was already feeling much more upbeat. He definitely could get used to being friends with Pidge. 

 

—

 

Lance frowned as he heard Pidge in the distance. He glanced up and saw Pidge waving goodbye to someone, who that someone was, Lance didn’t know since they were already lost in the crowd. He stood up and walked over to them.

“Hey Pidge, who were you talking to?”

Pidge turned to look at him and had a huge grin on their face. Their eyes looked to be filled with joy and excitement, something he only saw when they talked about nerdy stuff, but this time they looked even more happy than usual nerdy talk. “Oh Hey Lance. I was just talking to Keith. Turns out he likes some things I do, he’s pretty fun to talk to.”

Lance couldn’t help but feel hurt. Keith had been avoiding him all day, no matter how subtle he was trying to be. So why didn’t he avoid Pidge? He put on his usual grin anyways and walked beside them towards Matt’s car. He usually drove them all to the studio after school before his work.

“Sounds interesting. What did you talk about?” He was making normal conversation, but he also hoped that they were just talking about classes and not personal interests, something  _ friends _ would do.

“Mainly conspiracies and Rover. He’s joining us at lunch tomorrow to help out.” They grinned.

Lance felt anger begin to surge through him. So Keith was getting all buddy buddy with his friends, but not him?! What had Lance done to be treated so rudely?! He decided that from now on he wouldn’t try so hard to be nice. He’d treat Keith just how he treated him. Two can play at that game, Mullet!

“Shiro recommended him for his mechanic abilities.” Pidge was completely oblivious to his newfound anger, which was a first.

Lance still was wanting to meet Shiro.  _ The  _ Shiro. I mean seriously, he was the main manager and editor of the Kerberos Times: Music & Dance section. He wasn’t exactly famous, but he was a small idol to Lance. Though Lance had  _ many _ idols, but this one was sort of a part of their group now.

“Fun. You explained to Keith about Rover and his works, I’m guessing?” He said, adding a bit of venom into when he said Keith.

This time Pidge caught the sour way he said Keith and stopped walking. “Why did you say his name like that?”

Lance scowled. “Like what?” He knew he was taking out some of his frustrations on Pidge, but he’d apologize later. He wasn’t happy about this new guy so far.

“As if he was a demon or something. Speaking of which, what’s with all the anger?”

Lance bit his lip hard and made a deep sigh, releasing his anger. “Sorry, I’m just sort of mad. He’s been avoiding me all day and he obviously freely talked to you. I don’t remember saying anything hurtful. I’m just frustrated.”

They nodded as he vented his thoughts. After Lance had finished talking they give him a look of sympathy. “I understand, I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you. He looked like he was having a bad day when I walked up to him, but then I told him about Green puking. Maybe he was just having a bad day and didn’t want to take his frustrations out at you on accident?”

Lance nodded. He didn’t feel like that was the case, but he appreciated the thought. “You know, you were sounding like Hunk right there.”

Pidge elbowed his ribcage and snorted. Before Lance could react, Pidge tackled him. In the end they got off when he agreed to piggyback ride them to Matt’s car. Gremlin.

 

—

 

The door creaked open slightly. Keith tiptoed inside and slowly closed the door. He barely pressed his toes into the wooden floor as he sneaked towards the hallway.

He was halfway to the hall, when he stepped and made a creak sound. Damnit! Maybe he didn’t hear-

“Is that you boy?” He heard the slurred voice come from the couch. Glancing over, he could see a good seven empty beer bottles and one three fourths empty in Zach’s hand.

Sighing quietly in defeat, he walked towards the couch. “Yes sir.”

The man waved his beer bottle in the air and snarled. “Go make me dinner, I got groceries. Don’t touch the beer.”

“Yes sir.” Keith walked towards the kitchen and saw that there was  _ just _ enough for Zach. Only Zach. It’s fine, he can just- Keith slapped himself mentally. He hadn’t gotten his paycheck Friday because he was fired! Well looks like he’s not getting any dinner this week. He was just thankful that Shiro and him had breakfast. 

Slumping and frowning, he cooked up a plate of food. Placing it in front of Zach he turned to walk away, but was stopped by the deep snake like voice of Zach.

“Now be a good mutt and grab my belt.” 

Keith winced. He had prayed that he would be spared today, but of course, like always, the universe didn’t listen. It must really hate Keith.

Going into the office, he felt like puking. It reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs. All of which he knew were somewhere in the room. He snatched the tattered brown belt. The feel of leather under his fingertips made his skin crawl. As he made his way back towards the living room, he prepared himself for the oncoming pain.

Zach tore the leather belt from his hand right when he was close enough to. He snarled again, standing up beer bottle in left hand and belt in right. “Take your shirt off, mutt.”

Keith obliged, taking it off and tossing it the side. He sat on his knees on the floor as he heard a slurred snicker. It was mocking and something Keith was already used to hearing. He closed his eyes, prepared. Sort of.

After a few seconds there was a sound of leather meeting skin, a burning pain melting into his body from his lower right shoulder. The spot where a small purple and red claw mark was. His soulmark. 

Zach snickered again, mockingly. “You’re the only one with that mark boy. You know why?” He slapped the belt down on the mark again. The burning pain only growing. “No one is out there to help you. No soulmate, because you don’t _ deserve  _ help _. _ ”

Keith winced as he heard the beer bottle smash into the wall near Keith’s feet. He could feel small shards of glass cut his left foot. Zach continued to beat him while he was told the truth. That’s the only thing he appreciated about Zach. He never pitied him and lied to him. He knew the words were true. That  _ the voices were right. _

**Worthless.**

**Meaningless.**

**_Broken._ **

After what felt to be around an hour, but was most likely only ten minutes, Zach sat back at the couch and began to eat.

Keith opened his previously closed eyes and looks down at himself. 

His right shoulder is different shades of purple, blue, and magenta. His left foot is bleeding, red stained all over from drying blood. His arms and back were similar colors to his shoulder, but not as intense and dark. He has a growing migraine and feels dizzy to his core. The burning pain leather causes is running through his whole body as well as his foot feels like it just exploded fireworks. The smell of metal and leather ripples past his nose, making him sneeze.

He limps sorely to the kitchen and takes out a small medkit. Slowly removing the glass shards, he began to treat his foot. Every bone stung as Keith pulled out glass shards. 

Beep! Beep!

He reaches for his phone and looks down at it as he patches up his foot. He’s had deep cuts on his body before, so cleaning and wrapping them up is second nature by now. 

His plain black phone lights up showing two notifications.

 

**HelpingHand:** I think Black finally likes me.

**FucksWithMusic:** That’s good.

**HelpingHand:** Yeah. Did you tell Zach about Red?

 

Keith froze. No way. He couldn’t tell Zach. He’d find a way, somehow, and get Red killed. The kitty didn’t deserve that. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone about how Zach actually treated him, so he lied.

 

**FucksWithMusic:** Yeah, he wanted to thank you for taking care of them since he’s allergic.

**HelpingHand:** Of course! I’m always up for giving a ‘helping hand.’ ;)

**FucksWithMusic:** Shiro, no. Just no. 

**HelpingHand:** No fun.

**FucksWithMusic:** Anyways, Dad needs my help for dinner. Talk to you later.

**HelpingHand:** Cya.

 

Keith clicks on the other notification. Why is Hunk messaging him? Weird.

 

**CupcakeKing:** Quick question, what’s your favorite sweet?

**FucksWithMusic:** As in dessert? I guess cupcakes, maybe? I don’t really have much of a preference, why?

**CupcakeKing:** I’m making snacks for Thursday, any requests?

**FucksWithMusic:** Oh. And no, not really. I’m lactose intolerant though.

**CupcakeKing:** Okay! I can make some specific snacks for you. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.

**FucksWithMusic:** Yeah.

 

He placed his phone in his back jeans pocket and looked at his handiwork. His body still stung and burned, but at least now it was hidden. 

He stumbled to his room before turning the lock. He felt the shadows latch on to him as soon as he entered the room. The voices crawled into his ears, 

**Weak.**

**_You’ll only fail them._ **

That’s true. If he isn’t careful, he’ll just hurt them like he’s hurt everyone else.

Plopping down on his trashy bed, he lets his eyelids grow heavy and collapse over his eyes.

 

—

 

Pidge had a spark in their eye as they worked on Rover. They were looking up every few seconds scanning for Keith. He was the first friend they’ve had that liked conspiracy theories and was into mechanics and robots. Hunk was into engineering like crazy, but he’d never been a fan of conspiracy related stuff. So they had been on their own for that. It wasn’t that they minded it, more that they just had so much opinions and thoughts bundled up. Pidge was definitely ecstatic at the idea of sharing those thoughts.

“Pidge, are you sure he’s going to show up?” Lance doubted. They had noticed him growing more annoyed by Keith, but that wasn’t one of the pressuring ideas on their mind. They were about to reply when they spotted a familiar figure in the distance. 

“Keith!” Pidge waved frantically at him. He spotted the group and waved jogging over. As he walked up the small green hill, Pidge grinned at him. “I’m so glad you came!” They held up Rover. “This is Rover. Think you’ll be able to help?”

They heard Lance mumble “Doubt it.” They turned this head back to Keith in time so see him growl at Lance. That’s a bad sign..

As soon as the boy looked closely at Rover, his lips formed a grin matching Pidge. “Yeah. This is some great handiwork. Did you do this all yourself?”

Pidge’s grin turned slightly sheepish. They let out a uncomfortable chuckle. “Not really. My older brother Matt helps me with programming after school and Hunk here helped engineer certain parts.” Keith nodded and carefully began to look over what parts he’d have to work on. Pidge could see the light in his eyes. “Thanks again for looking over it. I’m submitting it to a convention and I want it to be perfect.”

Keith smiled at her. “Of course. Mechanics and work likes this are lots of fun to do. Makes me think of my Dad.” A fondness appears in his face for a moment before being replaced by a guarded sadness. 

Pidge could tell it was personal and decided not to press on. Lance however, oh such oblivious, foolish Lance, didn’t catch on to that. 

“Why does it make you think of your Dad?” He asked, feigned confidence smudged all over his persona.

Keith’s expression became completely guarded and pissed. “It’s none of your business.”

Pidge watched as the two boys entered something similar to a staring contest, but with glaring. 

Lance scoffed, holding Keith’s glare. “I was just asking, no need to be an ass.” He smirked. He placed his feet on the boys right shoulder as if it was a foot rest.

Keith winced and shoved his feet off his shoulder, groaning. Had he been injured there? Weird..

“I’m the ass?!” He scowled. “I’d beg to differ.” He took out a small pouch of nails and other various tools. 

Hunk looked up for the first time. He had been studying for a test and wasn’t paying much attention. “Hey Keith. Are those your tools?”

Keith nodded, beginning to adjust things on Rover. Pidge watched carefully making sure he didn’t make any errors. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t. At least not so far.

Lance gasped dramatically and stepped on his left  foot. “I AM NOT AN ASS!” Pidge looked up to see Keith wince and grab his foot. He groaned in pain for a moment before calming his breathing. Pidge noticed him going back to work ignoring what just happened.

Hunk waved a hand in front of his face. “Keith? You okay buddy?” 

Keith nodded, face scrunched up slightly still. Almost unnoticeable. Almost. “Yep.”

Everyone was silent, doing their own thing after that. Well besides Lance who was annoyingly groaning in boredom every few seconds.

“Guyssss.. GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!” Lance whined standing up.

Pidge smacked his arm. “Stop it. Let Keith focus. If he messes up Rover I’m blaming you.”

“iF He mEssES uP roVeR iM bLamInG yOu!1!11” Lance mimicked. He got another smack in the arm.

“If you don’t shut your ever flapping gob-talker I will send your annoying ass to the moon.” Pidge threatened.

“As much as I love Thomas Sanders, BOTH of you shut up and let me work on this shit.” Keith warned, not even glancing up from Rover. Pidge was thankful for that.

Lance crossed his arms and sat grumpily back on the ground. “Whatever.”

 

—

 

Keith packs his pouch of tools back into his backpack and hands over Rover. “I did as much as I could.”

Pidge nodded and examined his work. “Hmm.”

Keith began to panic slightly. Had he messed it up? Of course he did. He must’ve. He always does.

“Thanks Keith!” Pidge said excitedly snapping Keith out of his thoughts. “This is definitely an upgrade compared to before. How’d you learn so much about mechanics?”

“My dad taught me. Though, building my motorcycle is what helped me learn the most.” He smiles at the memory of building it with Shiro. It was before he was moved to his current foster parent- Zach- and was still living with the Shirogane's. Then Shiro moved out for college and Keith moved out to a different foster home. The thoughts of the move turned his smile sour.

Lance choked on his saliva. “MOTORCYCLE?!” 

Keith nodded. What was strange about that? Does Lance know what a motorcycle is? He’d hope so. They aren’t  _ that _ uncommon..

Hunk looked up from his chemistry book. “Motorcycle? That’s cool. You’ll have to show us it sometime.”

He nodded. His motorcycle was one of his pride and joys. Keith’s  _ always _ open to showing her off. “Sure. I can show you tomorrow at Altea.”

Hunk nods and goes back to his book. Lance flips him off behind Pidge’s back and Pidge continues evaluating Rover and grinning like it’s Christmas. He in return, flips Lance off behind his head so Pidge doesn’t notice.

After getting a scoff from Lance, he stands up waving off the group of three. “My jobs done now, I’ll see you guys later.”

He hears Pidge call out goodbye and Lance breathe a sigh of relief dramatically.

He rolls his eyes and continues walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will start be the first part of the first "arcs" per say ending. Aka next two chapters will be Lance and Keith getting on good terms. The next "arc" will be the friends -> love interests arc. ;3


	6. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a new class. Keith tries to apologize. Pidge gets Lance's ass back on track. Someone helps out Keith during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Swearing

Lance slugged through the halls. He’s been in a bad mood all day and stupid Keith and his stupid mullet and stupid smile and stupid references ruined it by hanging around them all of Lunch.

This morning his annoying literature teacher told him he was getting moved to a different literature class. He already hated it so why did he have to suffer by adjusting to a whole new class and teacher?!

Finally reaching the unfamiliar door 217, he pushed it open to see a few people already sitting. No one he knew. Though that hair looks awfu- OH SHIT. Of course Lance would end up in  _ Keith’s _ class. Great. Just great.

He took a seat in the front,  _ very  _ far away from  _ mullet _ . Students filed in slowly until he heard a loud bell. The teacher, Miss Rubella enters, her two long blonde twintails swaying. She had intense magenta purple eyes, with not too tan not too pale skin. 

“Hello Class. Today we will be going over Shakespeare. Does anyone know the Shakespeare plays we’ll be talking about?” She had a british accent that suited her slightly deep voice.

He felt his hand raise on it’s own. Miss Rubella nods at him and he straightens a bit. “Romeo and Juliet?”

She smiles and nods while speaking. “That  _ is _ a Shakespeare Play, but not the ones I’m looking for.”

She nods to someone behind him and he hears a familiar voice say calmly, “Hamlet, Macbeth, and The Tempest.”

Did he just get one-upped?

He didn’t turn his head, but he did see the teacher nod and smile even brighter. “Yes excellent! Those are the three we’ll be working on. I’m glad some people actually read the syllabus like you, Keith.”

Lance freezes and frowns. Keith?! Did he seriously just get one-upped by Keith?! Oh that was it! The little bitch! He turned his head to glare at Keith, only for the raven haired boy to be looking at a book. As if he was too good for everyone else! What the fuck!? What an ass!

The rest of the class follow something along those lines. Keith just one-upping anyone who speaks! And for the most part, that’s Lance.

Stomping out of class, he shoves Keith on the shoulder. Ignoring the slight pang in his heart he gets when Keith largely winces, he walks out of the classroom. 

Walking out of the school at the end of the day, he sees a jerk named Lotor talking to Mullet Head. He internally scoffs. Of course  _ they’d _ be friends. Makes sense.

 

—

 

Keith feels a hand grab his shoulder and turns around to look up at a boy with lavender white hair. He vaguely remembers him from his biology class. Lotor? Was that his name? He thinks so.

Lotor takes back his hand and smirks at him. “Hello gorgeous.”

What the fuck?! Is this a prank? Probably.

“Sorry. Not interested.” He begins to glare up at Lotor.

He just smirks and comes closer. “Oh, but  _ I  _ sure am,  _ handsome. _ ”

Keith swallows down the heat threatening to crawl up his face. What was with this guy? 

“Good for you. Now could you leave me alone?” He pushes Lotor away from him.

“Okay darling.” Lotor snickers and waves as he struts off. 

What the mother fucking shit just happened?!

 

—

 

Lance gets off the public bus to see someone parking a motorcycle. The boy looks pretty hot to be honest. He slowly walks towards him to say Hi. Then he sees the stranger take off his helmet and shake his head. His hair stays in tact due to the tiny ponytail that he has. He’s fucking hot as hell! The boy must’ve felt Lance staring cause he turns his head and shatters Lance’s hopes and previous thoughts.

KEITH?! No no no no no no. Lance takes it back. He is _not_ hot. He is most definitely _not_ sexy as hell with that tiny ponytail. He is _just_ an asshole who messes with Lance’s head. 

“Oh it’s just you.” Keith starts looking around the parking lot.

Just him?! JUST HIM?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! 

“Where’s Pidge and Hunk? I thought they were going to come with you.”

Lance crossed his arms. Of course he would just  _ assume _ things. What an ass. He was starting to see why that bookstore from before fired him. 

“I’ll have you know I get to and from school by myself.”

“I was just asking since you guys seem like best buddies and shit like that.” Keith set his helmet down and glared at Lance.

Lance opened his mouth and closed it a few times before glaring back. They  _ are _ best buds, but that didn’t mean that they’d go to and from school together! Hunk lived with his mom in an apartment miles away from Lance, and Pidge lived at least two neighborhoods down, so traveling together would only inconvenience the three.

The two boys continued glaring at each other until someone clears their throat behind the two. Lance spins around to see one of his many idols looking at them, arms crossed.

“Is there a problem here?” He says looking at Keith and then moving his eyes to look at Lance.

While Lance is still searching for words to say, Keith answers. “No  _ Takashi _ .” Lance notices how rude that sounded. What a jerk.

Shiro, instead of looking offended, just looks slightly annoyed, but mostly amused. “Play nice now Keith.” He feels like he’s intruding on a private moment between the two.

Lance watches as Keith’s eyebrows,  oh so beautiful eyebrows, furrow. “Whatever.” He turns and walks into the building.

Shiro turns towards him and holds out his prosthetic arm. “Sorry about him. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Shiro.”

Lance’s eyes widen as he fumbles to shake his hand. “Oh uh y-yeah I’m Lance.. Do you know that guy?”

“Keith? Yeah he’s my brother.” 

Lance internally smacks himself. He already fucking knew that. “Oh um.. Cool! I have to go now n-nice meeting you!” Lance bolted away into the building.

When Lance got inside he smacked his face physically. Why did his Idol have to be the jerks brother? WHY! Did the universe hate him? Yeah that had to be the case.

Lance jumped out of his pity fest when he heard someone nearly shouting his name. 

“Lance! Pidge is running through their playlists. Come dance!”

He turned to follow his friend. Dancing? Yeah, that’s what he needs.

 

—

 

Keith was tired of running into Lance. He annoyed him past the breaking point with his idiotic remarks and his stupid-ness in general. Sure he’s been an ass too in their class, but Lance started it. Oh and guess who's first class after Lunch was with? Lance. The same guy who keeps shoving or pushing on his bruises from three days ago. And damn did they sting right now. Though he could also be experiencing more pain from his newest bruises he got yesterday and the day before after school. The universe must hate him.

“You just a fan of brooding?” He hears a familiar voice say snapping him from his unhappy thoughts.

Looking up, he sees Pidge. They sit beside him, Dr. Pepper in hand. “This  _ is _ a celebration for  _ you _ right? Well, you’re employment here, technically, but still.”

Keith looks back down at his hands. “I guess..”

He sees Pidge frown and adjust their glasses in the corner of his eye. “What’s this  _ mood _ about?” He looks back up in time to see her take a swig of the soda in her hand.

Keith sighs and looks back at all the people laughing and having fun in front of him. What  _ was  _ making him unhappy? Lance? Zach? His own stupidity? How the universe is always against him? He doesn’t know. “I have no idea. Just tired I guess. Maybe angry? I can’t tell to be honest..”

Pidge nods as they chugs half the Dr. Pepper. “Yeah, life’s pretty shit when it comes to being clear, ain’t it?” They set down the soda bottle and looks at him. “I’m going to take a guess that one of the things on your mind is Lance? Or more of, Lance’s behavior toward you?”

Keith feels his eyes widen. How’d they know? They really are a genius. He lets his eyes drop to normal and nods. “Well yeah, he  _ has _ been an ass so far.”

They nod and seem to lose themself in thought for a few seconds. “That’s Lance for you. Listen there’s something I should tell you about Lance.” They continue after they see Keith look at them and nod. “Lance likes to put up these personas. He pretends to be an flirty asshole, but he’s just insecure like the rest of us. I may not act like it, but I do really care about Lance. Just like he cares deeply about his friends and family.”

Keith takes his time to process the newfound information, not sure what to say. He knows Pidge wouldn’t be lying to him. Wouldn’t they?

**They always lie to you.**

He frowns at the thought. Pidge didn’t seem to be that type of person..

**They lie just like you lie to them.**

He wishes he could deny that. The truth is he can’t. He’s lied to all of these people. He really isn’t much more than a liar.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Pidge looks at him and then at Lance who’s currently flirting with Allura who is ignoring him and talking with Shiro. “I know I haven’t been around you enough to know much, but I do know Lance. I’ve noticed how awful you guys get along. I mean yesterday Lance complained a load about you! You seem to be as stubborn as Lance and if I know anything, that means neither of you will ever make up unless someone steps in.” 

They sigh and lean against the wall. “Sometimes people need to suck it up and apologize. Everyone makes mistakes, but unless they own up to them nothing will change and things will stay as shitty as ever.”

Keith can’t help, but be in shock. He could tell Pidge was smart, but this was just more proof. He knew they were right. Maybe he just didn’t want to get close to someone again? He didn’t want to let down his walls yet.  _ He didn’t want to be weak. _

**Coward** .

The voices were right. They always were. He  _ was _ a coward. He was afraid. Maybe.. maybe he could be brave. Maybe for once he wouldn’t be afraid?

“Okay. I’ll apologize to him.” 

“Thank you.” Pidge smiled at him with gratefulness. 

So Keith stood up and started walking towards Lance. He was going to apologize for his less than friendly behavior and be nice. He was going to let himself be dragged into this goofy friend group. He was going to be  _ brave _ .

 

—

 

“Hey girl, are you the sun? Cause you’re the center of my universe!” He winked at Allura as she walked off talking to Shiro. He knew he had no chance with her. He used to crush on her like crazy, but eventually he got over it and now he occasionally just flirts with her. 

“Lance?” He leaves his thoughts when he hears his name. Turning to see who called for him, he frowns when he sees a known raven hair boy. 

“What do  _ you  _ want?” Lance crossed his arms and glared at Keith. He probably came to rub his ‘amazing grades’ or something in his face.

Keith seemed to freeze in place. Lance tried again, “Hey. Earth to Mullet?” He was waving his hands trying to ring him back into reality.

“Oh um sorry bout that uh..” Keith was stumbling on his words. It was weird to see the boy so nervous and unsure of himself. He usually looked confident and full of ego. “I-I’m sorry.. For being a bit of an ass. I shouldn’t-”

“Took ya long enough.” Lance shrugged. “Always running away from my handsome-ness.” His mouth was running on it’s own. He could practically hear his heart screaming at him. ‘Don’t say that! Be nice!’ His brain was in agreement, but his mouth was a demon.

Keith’s face dropped. His face morphed into his signature glare. “I KNEW this would be a mistake.” He mumbled. “I don’t know what Pidge was thinking.”

“Oh so PIDGE sent you? Can’t apologize to me on your own. Typical.” Lance scoffed. Keith probably wasn’t even sorry, right? Pidge just wanted them to be all ‘buddy-buddy’. Still he couldn’t ignore how he sorta felt hurt. Why was that?

“This is what I get for trying to be the bigger person.” He turned and started walking back to Pidge.

Lance’s thoughts became crowded. ‘Ugh why’ ‘He didn’t deserve that’ ‘Am I an ass as well?’ ‘Of course I am’ He gave up trying to push them away, as he sat at one of the benches away from everyone else.

In the corner of his eye he saw Keith, mullet and all, walk out of the studio with hands in fists and a frown upon his lips.

 

—

 

So that ‘party’ was a bust. So much for Pidge being a genius. Keith was glad he had gotten the job, but the encounter with Lance had just thrown his spirit down the drain. It’s been a day and the only person he’s heard from is Pidge. Keith opened his phone to look back at the messages from the previous day.

 

***Thursday at 2:28 PM***

 

**TheSmartOne:** Why did you leave? Did something go wrong? Lance refuses to talk to me, so I'm assuming it didn’t go as planned.

**FucksWithMusic:** No. He was just an ass and I left because I had to get home. Strict parents.

**TheSmartOne:** Alright well, I’ll try talking with Lance. Must be in one of his ‘moods’

**TheSmartOne:** Talk to you later Keith. Cya.

 

***TheSmartOne** went offline*

 

Keith knew it was pointless. He’s learned pretty well how hard it is to change hate. And Lance  _ definitely _ hated him.

 

**Who doesn’t hate you?**

**You’re just the loner who can’t make friends.**

**The loner that's** **_useless_ ** **.**

Besides Pidge’s message there was no other word from anyone, even Shiro. At least it was almost time to go to Shiro’s place and visit the cats. Still, he wish he could ignore it all. Pretend nothing was wrong, but that just wasn’t the case. 

His alarm went off a few minutes later and he knew he had to get to school. Throwing on a casual gray T-shirt and jeans, he slipped into his red hoodie then walked downstairs. No sign of Zach. He let out the breath he had been holding. Zach must be passed out drunk somewhere. Not that Keith cares. He made his way over to his motorcycle. He usually parked it a good distance away from the house as to not have  _ Zach _ find out he has it. Another day, another annoyance. Let’s see what the universe had in store for him today.

 

—

 

Pidge frowned and glared at their phone. Keith still hadn’t explained what had happened. Lance wasn’t much help either. They’d been told by Hunk that he had stayed over with him that night and ate nothing but junk food. Apparently he was acting similar to a break up. Just not as bad. The beep of a notification brought them out of their thoughts. They frowned even more when they saw it wasn’t from Keith.

 

 **CupcakeKing:** Lance refuses to get up and we’re gonna be late please help me. He’s taken my last tub of ice cream hostage. I was saving it. ;(

**TheSmartOne:** I’m on my way. Tell Lance I said that if he doesn’t get up and start getting ready for school now, I’m going to come and beat his ass to jupiter. 

**CupcakeKing:** Okay. He’s moving now. Still would appreciate some help physically though.

**TheSmartOne:** Will do.

 

They climb the steps to Hunk’s apartment. They’d already been on their way since no matter what Hunk was too kind to get Lance going anywhere when he was in one of his  _ moods _ . 

Seconds later they burst in the unlocked door. “Lance where are you?! GET YOUR ASS READY AND MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN IN THREE MINUTES! ANY LONGER AND I WILL COME AND RIP THAT BROWN HAIR OF YOURS OUT OF YOUR SCALP YOU WEASEL!”

They hear Hunk yell Lance’s reply. “HE SAYS HE’S MOVING!” At that they smirk and lean on the counter still looking at their phone. Still no reply? Seriously?  _ What happened? _

After they see three minutes pass they jump off the counter and run into the bedroom the voices had come from. “LANCE IT’S BEEN THREE MINUTES, BITCH GET OUT HERE OR I WILL COME IN AND DRAG YOU BY YOUR CUBAN ASS!” 

They barely finished the sentence before they see Lance bolting out of the room. Hunk is behind him with a smirk planted on his face. He muttered a quick “Thank you.” Then walked past them.

Lance wore his usual jeans and shirt covered by his green jacket. The main difference was he had a little bit of red rimming his eyes, along with dark circles below. How much sleep did he get? He had his signature shit-eating grin on, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’M READY YOU DEVIL” Lance was basically panting like he had run a marathon. They waited a moment for the realiz-

“WAIT I HAVEN’T POSTED MY DAILY PHOTO FOR INSTAGRAM!” There it was. Lance fumbled for his phone before ripping off his jacket and t-shirt. He threw his phone at Hunk. “TAKE THE PHOTO FOR ME WILL YOU! I have to post my daily photo to instagram and soulmarksearch!” 

Hunk obeyed, taking a quick snap. While Lance is scrabbling to put his clothes back, Pidge snorts. “Why are you so obsessed with finding your soulmate?” They personally didn’t care much for it. That was most likely because they were one of the people who didn’t have soulmarks. Pidge was aromantic and asexual so love wasn’t much of a big deal in their life. The universe decided to take that into count and plopped them into the small group of people that were born without a soulmate. The group of asexual, aromantic groupies.

Lance gasped dramatically as he grabbed his phone back from Hunk to post the pictures. “They’re my  _ soulmate  _ Pidge! I have to find them as early as I can so that we can live our lives doing as much together as possible! I just know she’ll be beautiful and-”

“Or he.” Hunk pointed out. 

Lance had come out as Bisexual a few years ago, but he hadn’t actually crushed on any guys yet, so he assumed it would most likely be a girl. Pidge didn’t care much, but even they knew it could perfectly well be either.

“Yeah yeah.” He rolled his eyes and walked past them both. “Anyways, don’t want to be late do we?” He walked towards the door.

“No we really don't so don't make us wait for you next time slow poke.” Pidge smirked and walked right past Lance out the door. They could hear Lance’s dramatic gasp from behind them.

 

—

 

Keith walked into his Literature class and sat at his usual seat in the back of the room. He could feel a few staring at his large eyebags and tousled hair. He didn’t really care. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all last night. So this morning when the sun was rising, he jogged for an hour before letting his thoughts consume him on his bed. He looked like walking trash. He always did, that’s another bad thing to add to his continuously growing list.

Groaning, he flopped his weak head onto the desk. Lance was in this class. He didn’t exactly want to see him after his attempt at an apology was so rudely received on his end. Pidge and their bad ideas. He just wanted to dig himself a hole to hide in for an eternity. 

“Hello Class, Today we’ll be continuing the reading and discussing of Macbeth from yesterday.” Keith hadn’t even heard the bell ring! He continued wallowing in his self pity until he heard his name. Oh shit. He looked up and realized he had no idea where they were in the book. Shit shit shit. People started turning to stare at him as they waited for him to start reading from where they left off. Fuck fuck fuck, please no attention. He swore he could sense the snicker of the brown haired fucker, Lance.

He notices in his panic, a girl with short dark blue hair purposely dropping (or throwing) her pencil near him. She stands and walks over bending down to get it. “Page 84. Scene three, act four.” She whispers to him before turning towards her desk. Oh thank god. Keith immediately starts to read. “Let us seek out some desolate shade, and there weep our sad bosoms empty.”

When the girl sits down back at her desk, Keith sends her a thankful nod. She shrugs it off before looking down at the book while he reads.


	7. Snowy Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sits in snow. Pidge and Hunk get Lance's ass off the couch. Lance gives a long overdue apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Swearing

Keith looked around. No Lance. Empty. Perfect. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. He also would have to make sure to be quieter. He began to sing his most recent song he wrote, never closing his eyes.

 

 _Can anybody hear me?_ _  
_

_Or am I talking to myself?_

_My mind is running empty,_

_In this search for someone else,_

_Who doesn't look right through me,_

_It's all just static in my head,_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_ _  
_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut,_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up,_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot,_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and,_

_round (and round),_

_Can I please come down?_

 

He felt paranoid, looking around every few seconds to make sure he was alone. He couldn’t help it though.

 

_I'm deafened by the silence,_

_Is it something that I've done?_

_I know that there are millions,_

_I can't be the only one,_

_Who's so disconnected,_

_It's so different in my head,_ _  
_

_Can anybody tell me why,_

_I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut,_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up,_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot,_

_Can I please come down?_

_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round,_

_Can I please come down?_

 

He thought back to his previous foster families. None of them ever gave much notice to him. Shiro was one of the only ones that ever took time to get to know Keith. He’d forever be thankful.

 

_Now I lie awake and scream,_

_In a zero gravity,_

_And it's starting to weigh down on me,_

_Let's abort this mission now,_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts,_

_All the lonely people that the world forgot,_

_If you hear my voice come pick me up,_

_Are you out there?_

_'Cause you're all I've got!_ _  
_

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut,_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up,_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot,_

 

Leaning his back against the wall, he finished off the song.

 

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut,_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box,_

_To the lonely people that the world forgot,_

_Are you out there?_ _  
_

_'Cause you're all I've got!_ _  
_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round,_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

_Can I please come down?_ _  
_

Keith feels his body shaking. Glancing up, he sees snowflakes dancing down. It’s snowing. In Fall? Weird. A good weird. He smiles to himself as he lets the white fluff fall on him. He’s always been a fan of the snow, beautiful and cold. Amazing and awful. It’s like humans. Being human means you aren’t perfect. Everyone has qualities that are good and qualities that are bad. His smile weakens. Some people just have less to few good qualities compared to bad..

Keith was one of those people.

 

—

 

“Do you even _have_ any more Ice Cream?” Pidge asked.

Hunk sighed and shook his head behind Lance. “No, he had started on my last tub this morning remember?”

“Oh yeah. Should we go make something a little healthier for when he’s done? The tub is almost empty.”

He could hear his two friends walk into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll make popcorn and order a pizza. It isn’t much better, but at least it won’t be getting him sick.”

Lance sighs heavily. “I can hear you two, you know that right?”

Pidge walks over and sits beside him on the couch. “Yes. Are you finally going to tell us what happened with Keith?”

He pouted. He was going to _have_ to tell them eventually. Plus he needed advice on what to do next.. why not. “I guess..”

Hunk walked in with a three bowls of popcorn and handed one to Lance and Pidge. Sitting down at the end of the couch, he placed his own bowl in his lap before turning to the other two. “So? What happened?”

Lance sighs and retells what happened the day before. As he finishes, he looks up at his friends for the first time since beginning the story. They both had growing frowns matching their downturned eyebrows. He expected this.

“So basically he began to apologize, then you rudely interrupted him and made an ass of yourself.” Pidge said, annoyed. They placed their popcorn bowl on the table before crossing their arms. They then proceeded to lightly jab their foot into Lance’s side, avoiding his right shoulder nicely. He didn’t stop them. They were a gremlin that could _destroy_ him.

Lance nodded and mumbled a ‘Yes..’ before looking over at a frowning Hunk.

Hunk sighed and shook his head, disappointed. “Lance. I love you buddy, but you acting that way was uncalled for.”

He nodded solemnly, thinking back to all looks and smirks and words he wished he didn’t make/said. “I know.. It’s useless now though. He hates me. Hunk, someone hates me!” Lance had never purposely meant to be such an ass to Keith, he just got under his skin too much. He hated the idea of anyone hating him, but he’d have to deal with it now. And _that_ was all his fault.

Pidge stopped jabbing him. “Trust me. He doesn’t hate you. Dislike? Maybe. Hate? No way. I’ve been talking a lot with Keith lately and he seems to be the type to get riled up easily, but then blames himself for most of the fire in the conversation.” They leaned back against Hunk. “I know where Shiro’s apartment is now and you could go apologize to him tonight.”

Lance perked up at that. Apologize? He could do that. He honestly was okay with actually _trying_ to be friends with Keith instead of continuing this weird ‘Rivalry’ thing they had going on. Specifically in Literature Class, but still. Keith watched Thomas Sanders, was a fucking amazing musician, and liked cats. All pretty good things. Though that _is_ pretty much the extent of Lance’s knowledge on the boy, he knew he wasn’t _actually_ a bad person. He had already gotten off great with Hunk and especially Pidge. They weren’t ever friends with a person that was a jerk or asshole.

“Okay, what’s his address?”

 

—

 

Keith whistled as he sat in the alleyway. He had already packed up his guitar and was happily leaning against the brick wall behind him. The snow was so beautiful and calming that he didn’t mind he was freezing his ass off. He just hugged his arms around him and waited till he felt like leaving.

He heard footsteps, but didn’t move from his position. He wasn’t exactly in the middle of nowhere and it was probably just some passerby.

He stopped whistling when he heard a way too familiar voice and felt a pleasantly warm finger poke his skin.

“You Elsa now?”

He jumped and opened his eyes to see a bundled up Lance. He wore a dazzling grin that contradicted the nervousness in his eyes. Nervous? Why was he nervous?

Keith formed his mouth into a frown. He couldn’t let his guard down. _Wouldn’t_. “Elsa isn’t the only one the cold never bothered.”

Lance hummed in agreement and sat down in front of him. “True.”

Keith's frown deepened as he stared at the other. “Why are you here?”

The other boy turns to hold his gaze and took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize. For being an asshole as well, and for not being respectful when you tried to apologize yesterday. I think I was just..” He twirled his finger in the air searching for the word he was looking for. “I was just jealous.” Keith felt his mouth drop agape. Not only did he just apologize, but Jealous?! Of what? Keith wasn’t exactly good looking, a genius, or charismatic. What did he have that could ever make Lance jealous?

“That’s what started it at least. After that it was more me just being an idiot. I’m sorry. I was hoping we could.. maybe try again? Be friends?” He looked at him with determination and hope.

Keith sat there for a few minutes just staring at the latino boy in shock. Eventually he closed his agape mouth and nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Lance’s face brightens and a huge happy grin makes its place on his tanned skin. He held out his hand. “Well then, hello buddy! I’m Lance McClain, at your service!”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. Grabbing his hand, he let a smirk dance on his chapped lips. “Keith Kogane, nice to meet you.”

They both smiled and started walking back towards Shiro’s apartment. They talked about music taste, school, anything that they felt like really. Keith couldn’t help, but feel happy as he walker back.

Maybe the universe wasn’t so against him after all.

Oh how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Astronaut - Simple Plan  
> \--
> 
> Well! Now we move into the Friends -> Lovers part :3
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter!


	8. The Good and The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps Keith with lyrics. Shiro can't find Red. Keith is confronted by Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Swearing, Abuse

Seeing a recognizable black mop of hair, Lance sneaks up behind him.

“BOO!”

Keith jumps and turns around to glare at Lance. “What the fuck, Lance?!”

He laughed at the other boys spooked posture. It had been nearly a week since they both apologized and started over. Keith joined them at lunch everyday now. He mainly listened and wasn’t the one talking. Lance didn’t mind it much, he liked talking and complaining to others and Keith was different compared to Pidge and Hunk. A good different. It was refreshing in a way. They were all adjusting to work pretty well with the new employee who is starting out small for now. Keith was a lot less intimidating when you got to know him though. That’s one of the main things Lance has noticed so far. He isn’t very egotistical and was actually extremely awkward. It was something he wasn’t used to since both of his friends are decently charismatic and haven’t shown to be very awkward. Lance found it sorta perfect in a way. The sweet, the confident, the awkward, and the snarky. One of everyone in a way right?

Even if Lance wasn’t as confident as he perceived to be..

“Sorry Keithy boy, had to take the opportunity.” He flashed the other boy a toothy grin. Lance looked down at what Keith was doing. Ew, studying? Wait is he- Keith's listening to music! “Studying while listening to music?”

Keith barely nodded and looked back at what he was doing. He frowned in thought. Lance tried to follow his gaze. Reading the words internally he began to grow confused.

 

_ Horrible kids, _ __  
_ Would you look what you did, _ __  
_ It was your ignorance, _ _  
_ __ That formed a 

 

He wasn’t studying.. was he- he’s- Keith was writing music? Lance looked at the lyrics again. He could guess that the half sentence was why Keith was frowning. Was he having trouble writing?

“Need help?”

Keith jumped a bit, startled. Did he forget Lance was there for a second? Okay then. The raven haired boy turned and looked at him. He had a soft sad look on his face. It disappeared quickly making Lance question if he’d even really seen it. Keith moved the paper to give Lance a better view. “Yeah. I uh, trying to find a good end to this lyric. Something related to like a inner demon being created because of your minds own stupidity?” He scratched the back of his neck with one of his gloved hands.

Lance lost himself in thought for a minute. ‘That formed an inner demon?’ No way. Doesn’t sound well. He wasn’t the greatest songwriter compared to dancer, but somehow an idea popped up in his head. “Maybe to describe the inner demons, use the word beast? Like ‘That formed a beast in your mind?” He chuckled as Keith looked at him with an unreadable expression. “I’m not a great songwriter, sorry.”

Keith shook his head, small smile forming on his face. Lance ignored the small weird feeling in his stomach.  “No no, I was just surprised. That idea actually works, well sort of. Hold on.” Keith hid the paper behind his arm as he wrote the end of the lyric. When he removed his arm Lance smirked. He helped make that small line. Not much, but it was an achievement either way.

 

_ That formed a beast with your wit. _

 

Lance stayed there and chatted away with Keith, every now and again helping with a few lyrics. He didn’t think he’d ever met such a good songwriter like Keith. It was.. cool.

 

—

 

Keith was walking up towards Shiro’s apartment when he heard a small ding from his pocket.

 

**HelpingHand:** Keith, you need to hurry to the apartment.

**FucksWithMusic:** Why?

**HelpingHand:** I can’t find Red..

 

Keith felt his heart stop. His feet moving on their own he sprinted up the stairs. He couldn’t have lost Red, right? Red wouldn’t run away right?

Bolting open the door he saw Shiro pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Black was on the couch and Red was nowhere to be seen. Keith felt panic rise up and swim through his veins. Red was gone. They had lost Red. Shit shit shit. Shiro looked at him and pulled him into a hug. His hair was tousled every little way. After an hour of searching the apartment, Keith’s hair was the same way. 

“Keith, I’m going to call over some help, okay?”

Keith nodded and went to grab his coat, but realized he hadn’t taken it off when he entered thanks to panic. He waved a hand to Shiro as he opened the front door.

“I’m going to search for Red out of the apartment. She couldn’t have gone far. Call me if you find anything.” He hears Shiro say ‘Okay’ as he walked out the front door, a permanent frown in place.

He searched the building and asked the neighbors. Nothing. Maybe Red just left him like his parents. Like everyone eventually does. No one sticks around Keith for that long. 

Did he do something wrong? Did he treat Red awfully? Did she hate him? 

**Of course she hates you.**

**Everyone hates you.**

**You’re a failure to everyone.**

Once again the voices had a point. Keith couldn’t help, but agree with them. When had he been anything, but a failure to the people around him? He failed his Dad and wasn’t able to help him. He failed the Shirogane's because he couldn’t stay in any schools due to his disciplinary issues. He failed his Mother cause he couldn’t be the son she wanted. He failed as a musician. He failed at everything.

He was walking down the street looking when he bumped into someone. He turned his head.

“Lance?”

He looked at the tanned boy in front of him. He was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans with light gray sneakers. With that he wore a white t-shirt that said ‘Bi Bi Bi, Baby’ with his unique green hoodie over it.

The boy in question gave him a sympathetic look and then cleared his throat before speaking. “Hey Keithy boy! Shiro called me and said you guys can’t find a cat?”

Keith nodded, looking down in sorrow. “Yeah, my cat Red. We can’t find her.. so we’ve been looking.”

Lance put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head up. He was wearing a determined smile. Oh what a smile it is. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll turn up soon!” He drops his hand and looks around slightly. 

Keith felt a ghost of a smile on his lips as he straightened his stance. “Yeah.”

They checked a few alleyways and streets. Lance suggested taking a short break at the alleyway they were in. So that’s how they ended up sitting side by side in an empty alley.

Keith heard a soft meow and looked down. He saw Red currently curled up against Lance’s leg. 

“Red!?”

Lance snapped out of his thoughts and followed Keith’s gaze to look at the kitty.

“Wow. She likes me.” He smirked and gently grabbed the tiny cat and placed her in Keith’s lap.

“Weird she isn’t very friendly with anyone besides me so far.”

Lance chuckled and Keith felt his heart sing. Probably nothing. “Well I guess I must be a cat whisperer.”

Keith laughed at that. He liked his current friendship with Lance. He made him laugh and smile which isn’t something he usually does a lot. The quirky boy and his group of misfits make Keith feel like maybe just maybe he finally  _ belongs. _

 

—

 

**Worthless.**

“You’ve been smiling too much lately. I don’t like that boy. Do I make myself clear?” The man’s venomous voice fogs Keith’s head.

He nods and lets the pain overcome causing his face to fall into a scrunched frown. 

His wrists sting from the rope digging into his skin. He tries his best to focus on something else. He hears a loud clang as his body is thrown into the curtains. The metal burns against his skin before they fall to the ground creating a larger clang sound. Keith feels a fist hit his eye. His eye begins to scream with pain. Metallic blood trickles down his cheek. He hears heavy footsteps walking away from him.

After Zach seems to be a good distance away, Keith crawls to his room. As he evelopes himself in the trashy familiar room, he grabs for a small cardboard box.

He brushes his fingers across the top, carefully sliding off the lid. He decides to grab the small pair of rusty scissors. Placing them right above his wrist, he carefully presses down. He makes white scars on his wrists. A bit of crimson blood pops up from the scars and he carefully washes it away with cold water.

**Worthless.**

**Failure.**

**Coward.**

 

—

 

Lance got off the bus to see Keith entering as usual. He was wearing a scratched up red hoodie that was no doubt a few sizes too big. Along with it he wore his usual black jeans and red sneakers. His hair looked like a mess (more than usual) and overall he definitely wasn’t at his best. Fashion wise at least. 

“Hey Keith!” He hollered over to the boy. Said boy turned around and OH BOY was Lance right about not being at his best. Keith’s eyes were red from- crying? Who knows. He had massive black bags under his eyes as well. Not to mention the deep frown on his face. He was in complete shambles. “Woah. Are you okay, man?” He stepped closer, only for Keith to back up slightly. His right hand started to hold loosely to his left wrist. 

“Hey. I’m fine. Just a rough day, I guess..” His voice was a tad bit hoarse, but what worried Lance more is that Keith was avoiding his gaze.

“Okay..” And with that Keith walked into the building wincing and limping with every step. Why the fuck is he limping and wincing?! 

He walked into the building and noticed Keith was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in defeat, he stepped into his favorite part of the studio. The dance room.

Strutting over to the speakers, he plugged his phone into the auxiliary cord. He scrolled through his playlist. He’d already danced to all of these. Boring. Guess they’ll have to do though. He clicked the song, ‘When I Grow Up,’ the version he selected though was the cover by Mayday Parade.

As the song began he tapped his feet to the beginning beat. As soon as it picked up, he was zipping around the room. It was like he was on Cloud 9. He moved and bounced, in flow with the song perfectly. When the chorus started, he closed his eyes and let his feat lead the way. Jumping, spinning, leaning. He did it all. He moved quick and full of energy to match the song. 

He felt  _ amazing. _ He always did. Dancing was his escape from the disarray that was life. After every breakup, he  _ always _ felt better when he danced his heartbreak away. The exhilarating feeling you get when your dancing. That was Lance’s  _ favorite _ feeling. 

 

—

 

Keith was screwed. So very, fucking screwed. He had fallen into a trap and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

*5 Hours Earlier*

 

Keith walked towards the parking lot, not paying much mind to everyone around him. 

He didn’t notice until he was pulled by his shoulders, that someone had been calling his name. He looked to his right and tensed. What the ever fucking  _ jesus  _ did  _ Lotor _ want?

“Come with me, Kogane~” Lotor sung, pulling Keith with him towards an empty part of the school. 

“What do you want?” He added as much venom as he could. He didn’t have to try too hard. 

Lotor placed a finger over his mouth and shushed him. WHAT THE FUCK?! He snapped his fingers on his free hand and all of a sudden Keith was surrounded. 

There was a girl with a colorful red, yellow, blue, and green ponytail. She wore a smirk and had big beady neon blue eyes. He got Harley Quinn vibes from her. Next to her was a tall, buff girl with a pink and blue spiky pixie cut. Her face was covered in massive amounts of colorful makeup. Clown much? Beside her was a blind girl with a very short purple bowl cut. It was mostly hidden by the girls hoodie, as the hood of the clothing item was up over her head. At the end behind Lotor was the girl from his literature class. The one with the short blue pixie cut. Her hair was very different from the second girl’s hair, but it was still a pixie cut nonetheless. She wore two black hair pins on either side of her hair. 

Lotor’s voice snapped him out of his annualizing. “This is, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti, and Acxa. My darling friends and I have recently noticed something  _ extremely  _ interesting about you.”

Keith tensed up even more. What did they notice? Is it bad? What’ll happen to him? Why are they surrounding him?

Lotor tipped Keith’s head to look him straight in the eyes. “You’re gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs (The one Keith was writing):  
> Horrible Kids - Set It Off
> 
> The next chapter is mainly fluffy haven so be prepared.


	9. Studying Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith fights his horrible thoughts. Lance has a Thomas Sanders reference war. Keith and Lance comfort each other. Lance wakes up with a strange pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Also another high five to anyone who also watches Thomas Sanders :p
> 
> Warning: Swearing

He was in so much fucking trouble. After Lotor had told Keith he had discovered his ‘secret,’ Keith found himself in a sticky situation. One that ended with Keith agreeing to do Lotor’s biology homework and pretty much any other thing Lotor wanted. Fuck. He is so dead. And apparently his inner panic and worry is very apparent as multiple people asked if something was up. He couldn’t tell anyone what Lotor was doing in case Lotor outed him for it. So he kept quiet and let out his frustration through music and.. his wrists. 

His inner demons were beginning to become more powerful, but his anger he had about the situation helped stop them from taking over.

He grabbed his guitar and softly sung a short song.

 

_ Leave me alone, I wanna go home, _

_ It's all in my head, I won't be upset if, _

_ Leave me alone, I wanna go home, _

_ It's all in my head, I won't be upset if, _

_ Heartbroken, misspoken, breaking, _

_ anything I touch, _

_ I'm not in love, I won't let you control what I want, _

_ Hate me, won't break me, I'm killing everyone I love, _

_ Hate me, won't break me, I'm killing everyone I love, _ _  
_

_ Hey you, hey you, you, what, hey you _ _  
_ _ Hey you, you, no, you, you, you, _

_ Hate me, won't break me, I'm killing everyone I love _

 

Fearful tears overfilled his dry eyes. Vision becoming foggy from the water invading his sight, he fell back onto his bed. Why did the universe hate him so  _ fucking _ much? 

Why did all these happen to him? They always say things will be better, but will they?

**Depressed.**

**Pathetic.**

**Weak.**

**Coward.**

He already knows that’s true. But will it ever just fucking stop? Maybe he’s supposed to endure pain, live his life to the shittiest. The world hated him and that’s a fact. No one truly cared, no one knew what was up. Except.. Lance? 

**Why would he care?**

**He** **_doesn’t_ ** **care.**

Can his thoughts calm down for one SECOND. He  **knows** people care. He  **knows** they could help. But he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to drag them into his shit hole and make their lives worse. Yet he can’t help the flutter in his stomach when he’s with his friends. He thinks back to working on Rover, and sitting with them at lunch. So he can have a decent time. A small light glows in the darkness that is his mind. 

He sat up and wiped his eyes, staring at himself in the broken mirror. He felt something change, something  _ drastically _ change as he watched the reflection give a small smile.

**He had to be** **_strong._ **

_ You’ll never be strong. _

**Weakness doesn’t** **_fix_ ** **things.**

_ You can’t fix anything. _

Keith fell back against his bed and stared at the dirty ceiling. At least for now he felt okay, actually okay. And it was thanks to that stupid cuban boy and his friends. Maybe there was still time. Still time for things to get better. He allowed his eyes to fall closed and relished in the thought of a normal,  _ happy _ life.

**Just wait for everything to crash and burn.**

_ It wont. _

**There is no such thing as happiness.**

_ There is and you know that. _

He grabbed his phone off his cheap nightstand. He wanted to be happy. He knew the people who made him happy. He just needed to get that through his head. Even if it would be impossible with the demons and angels at war in his mind.

 

***Friday: 2:48am***

 

**FucksWithMusic:** Hey Lance? You still up?

**SharpieShooter:** yep im up yru awake

**FucksWithMusic:** No reason. Why are you up?

**SharpieShooter:** failin dis dam litrture papr

**FucksWithMusic:** I’ll never get used to your awful spelling. May I remind you what punctuation is?

**SharpieShooter:** F U (ง'̀-'́)ง

**FucksWithMusic:** Sorry not interested. 

**FucksWithMusic:** Anyways, you know I’m not too bad in literature.

**SharpieShooter:** rly? wats ur grade

**SharpieShooter:** also goin 2 ignor tht u made a jok ?

**FucksWithMusic:** I have an A in the class. I also have no idea what you’re talking about.

**SharpieShooter:** O M F G pls help me dis im rly hardddd

**FucksWithMusic:** ..…

**SharpieShooter:** IS* ISSSSSSS*

**FucksWithMusic:** Okay, not acknowledging that. How about tomorrow after work? Well technically today after work. You can crash at Shiro’s place with me and I’ll help you study and shit like that. We could even invite Pidge and Hunk. They’re both smart as well. 

**SharpieShooter:** cul ill cya l8r thx Keithy boy!

**FucksWithMusic:** Okay, see you then.

 

Keith let his phone drop to his side. His stomach full of butterflies and eyelids heavy as ever, he fell asleep with no interruptions and no dreams.

 

—

 

Lance walked into Altea Studios feeling bright and upbeat. He paraded into the lounge to see Pidge on Keith’s back tackling him. Hunk was sitting a bit away from them on the couch and waved when Lance entered. 

“What the ducking hell is going on here” He raised an eyebrow as Pidge turned their attention to him. They stepped off Keith and fell into the couch.

“Quack.” The mullet boy added while he lay dead on the ground from Pidge’s attack.

Lance turned towards him. “What?”

“Quack quack.”

“Oh you did not just Thomas Sanders reference  _ me _ !” Lance gasped at the boy. He appreciated Keith’s agreement that Thomas Sanders is one of the best human beings alive. Even so,  _ no one _ was allowed to one-up him at referencing the man.

“I just did.” Keith smirked, still lying on the floor. His hair was ruffled and he wore his signature leather jacket. That and his healthy looking eyes showed he was feeling better from whatever happened yesterday.

“I don’t need your sass, mister mullet.”  

“I don’t have a fucking mullet! For christ sake!” Keith defended. 

“You keep telling yourself that buddy.” Lance had tried to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. It didn’t work. This boy could be so oblivious.

At that comment, Keith sat bolt upright. He walked over to his small backpack and reached in looking for something. Lance still couldn’t calm himself. He closed his eyes to try and help calm down. Once he was able to breathe without wheezing again, he opened his eyes to see Keith walking back over to the couch. This time though, he had a fucking ponytail. The hot.. sexy.. biker ponytail. This isn’t fair. Lance is supposed to be the hot one in the group.

“Oh where, has the mullet gone? Oh where, has the mullet gone?” He sang, practically screeching like a pterodactyl.

Keith threw one of his shoes at him, knocking the cuban boy onto his ass. “WHAT THE FUCK KEITH! SHOE GERMS!” He wailed. He threw the shoe back at Keith, who caught it quickly.

Pidge rolled their eyes and looked up from their phone. “Lance. Stop being dramatic.”

Lance gasped and placed a hand to his chest. “ME!? DRAMATIC?! FALSEHOOD!”

“Well you’re making it look like a CAT-TASTROPHE” Keith then put his hands to his head, making cat ears.

“NO! YOU ARE  _ NOT _ PATTON! Patton is a sweet child and you are a snarky emo. You’re definitely Virgil out of any of the others.”

Keith dropped his hands and placed one on his hip. Smirking, he raised one of his eyebrows. “Well you definitely wouldn’t be Logan. Logan isn’t exactly how I would describe you. You’re much more of a Roman.”

Lance was about to gasp in offense, but stopped because he didn’t mind being compared to Roman. Roman  _ was _ one of his favorite sides. “I take that as a compliment, hot topic.”

Keith’s smirk grew even more mischievous. “Aw, you think I’m hot.”

Lance’s heart stopped. He didn’t think that through. Shit. He tried to shove away the heavy beating of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach. “I didn’t plan that out well..”

The raven haired boy began to bubble out laughter. It was ridiculously unfair how cute it was. Wait what.

“Not.. really!” Keith said between laughs.

Lance crossed his arms with a huff. “Yeah, yeah.”

Pidge and Hunk cleared their throats in unison. Pidge continued to scroll through their phone as Hunk spoke up. “Guys, maybe postpone the rest of the Thomas Sanders stuff for another day?” 

Keith finished laughing and wiped tears from his eyes. He had a huge  adorable smile on his face. “Yeah, sorry.”

Lance felt a little hot all of a sudden. Weird. He swallowed down a blush he was unaware was forming. “Did Keith tell you guys about the study party tonight?”

Both Pidge and Hunk nodded. Keith took out his phone and tapped on it. Wonder what he was doing..

After a minute, Keith whipped his phone around to show an address. “Here’s Shiro’s apartment, we’re meeting up at 5:00 right?”

Pidge glanced up from their phone. “That’s what we agreed on.”

Before anyone else could add onto that, Allura came in and yelled at all of them to get back to work.

 

—

 

Lance kicked open the door. “FELIZ NAVIDAD, HAPPY KWANZAA, DADDY HAS COME THROUGH!”

He glanced around the apartment. No one here? Alright guess he can look around. The walls were a light gray covered in posters and photos. Some were from the Kerberos Times. Some were about something called ‘Mothman?’ He had no idea what the shit that was. The entirety of the apartment was pretty modern, but not so much that it became overwhelming. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice the figure coming from behind.

“ALIENS ARE REAL BITCHES!” An all too familiar voice screamed behind him.

Lance jumped in shock and fell onto the floor. “Bloody hell Keith!” 

“Sorry didn’t know we had a scaredy cat in the building.” Keith smirked and ran a hand through his hair. It looks so fluffy and soft. Wait shit stop that. He internally smacked himself for ever thinking that.

“Sooo how about that studying?” Lance laughed nervously as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

“Want to start now? Pidge and Hunk aren’t here yet, but if you want to get straight into-”

“Keith. My buddy, pal. I can’t get ‘straight’ into it. I can only get bi.” He grinned.

Keith’s mouth dropped agape and he just blinked for a few seconds, slowly registering Lance’s words. 

“Wow. And that was so good  _ I  _ couldn’t think straight. When can I ever?” Keith snorted. A few seconds later his eyes widened and he looked fearfully at Lance. Why? Did Lance say something wrong? No, he doesn’t think so..

“Uh.. are you okay man?” He slowly grew worried.

Keith just collapsed on the floor and put a hand on his face. “I-I’m fine..”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah and I’m Lesbian.”

Keith glanced up at him in confusion. “What? You’re not a girl though?”

Lance reached his hand out. “Nevermind. But.. Do you wanna talk? About why your suddenly sad.”

Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees instead of grabbing Lance’s hand. Lance sat down beside him.

“I’m still, uh, closeted.. I didn’t mean to say anything to you. Sorry..” He nervously fiddled with the bottom of his jeans. In this moment, Lance just wanted to protect the innocent creature before him. He naturally placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Hey it’s ok, it took me  _ years _ to come out, but when I did my family and friends were super supportive.” That was a little bit of a lie, but Lance was trying to comfort him, not freak him out. “I’m sure it’ll be the same for you. Plus I already know Pidge and Hunk will be more than okay with it, and me of course.”

Keith didn’t look up at him, instead stared at the floor. “Really?”

Lance tilted the raven haired boy’s chin up so his face was shown. It was obvious Keith was blinking back tears and Lance felt a small sting in his heart.

“Why would I lie to you? Of course ‘really’. Plus Pidge is asexual and aromantic. They understand what your going through as well. You’re not alone.” Lance smiled at him.

Keith’s face softened and he stared into Lance’s eyes as if searching for identification that he was telling the truth.

“O-Okay. Thank you Lance.” He gave an unsure smile to Lance. Lance’s heart was doing flips. Why it was doing so? No clue.

As if on cue, Pidge comes bursting through the door, tripping over Lance and Keith that were sat right in the walkway. Keith landed on top of Lance, both sprawled out on the ground. Hunk was still in the doorway watching it unfold.

“What the actual fuck you two?” Pidge groaned.

“You were the one who came rushing through the door with no warning.” Lance muttered.

Lance turned his head to realize what the weight on top of him was. His eyes widened as he scrambled to stand up, helping Keith in the process. His face felt like it was on fire and the boy in front of him was turning the color of a tomato. It wasn’t adorable. Not at all. Yet his heart was still beating about 10 times faster than it should be.

Pidge smirked. “Anyway I came here for studying so let’s get a move on.” 

Lance was scared of what they would do if he didn’t listen so he grabbed his bag and sat with the others on the couch.

 

—  


 

“Ugh, why is this class so annoying!” Lance was already getting irritated 5 minutes in.

“Lance you just need to focus, it isn’t as hard as you think it is.” Hunk attempted to reassure him.

“Says you! You know how shit I am at anything related to reading or books!” He whined.

Lance felt a hand pat his right shoulder. His heart twirled as he thought about his future soulmate doing that. The thoughts ended quickly as a voice came from his side.

“You can do it Lance. I know you can.” Keith was smiling at him. It was warm and sweet. 

“Uh.. thanks. I hope you’re right about that. I am the ‘dumb’ one after all.” Lance remembered the nickname from when he was younger. He didn’t want to ponder it any longer. No bad memories today, satan.

His ears ignored Hunk and Pidge’s ‘What?!’

He felt the gentle pats pause. Glancing over, Keith had a frustrated and sad look on his face with hints of confusion. 

“Since when?”

Lance sighed. He stopped writing. “Since forever. Out of everyone in the group, I’m the dumbest. That’s obvious.”

Keith glared at him, frowning. “That’s not true. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve met. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. You may not be as good at math or english as say Pidge, but when it comes to cheering someone up or making a strangers day, you’re a genius.” He gave a reassuring smile. 

Behind him Hunk was hugging him and telling him how smart he was while Pidge was stating he was wrong.

Lance felt his eyes widen. That was.. no one has ever told Lance something like that. He was always referred to as the ‘dumb’ one or the ‘idiot.’ Who knew Keith could give such good encouragement?  A grateful smile spread across his face. He was glad to have Keith as a friend.

 

—

 

Keith’s head fell onto the book. “Ugh, can’t process.. anymore.. words.” He groaned and buried his face into the book.

“Agreed.” Lance mumbled. Even when he was half asleep he was still dazzling. Since he was  _ also _ half asleep, Keith just let those thoughts roam in his shutting down mind.

Keith reached blindly for his phone. Pidge and Hunk had already passed out in their sleeping bags, but Keith and Lance needed the extra studying so they stayed up later. Regrets have surfaced.

He tapped on his phone until his finger reached the home button. All of a sudden he was squinting, his phone light was so damn bright that he felt blinded. He managed to see the time before shutting it off immediately. They had somehow stayed awake until 4:33 AM. 

“Keef, I need slerp.” Lance was blinking constantly, looking like he would pass out at any second.

Keith tried to wave an arm in the air, but as soon as he had gotten it above his head, it came crashing down. His words were incoherent due to sleep deprivation. “Great idea.. Lance.” The words were slurred as if he was a drunk chicken. 

“Keeffff.” Lance whined quietly. 

Keith felt a new weight on his back. He left it be. 

“You’re a good pillow Keef.” Lance mumbled while yawning. 

The weight shifted. He was becoming numb, so he had no idea where the weight was specifically. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Blinking slowly like a tortoise, he passed out.

 

—

 

Lance felt very comfy. His pillow was surprisingly really snug. Didn’t he fall asleep with his head in a book? Weird. Never knew paper could be so comfortable. 

He barely opened his eyes, slowly growing more awake. He turned his head and saw that Keith was strangely close..

All of a sudden, he realized where his head was. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! Lance bolted upright. He’d actually fallen asleep on Keith?! He must’ve moved a lot during his sleep to end up.. nevermind. Lance shoved those thoughts out of his head. That still did nothing to stop the blush crawling up his face.

Someone spoke, startling him. “How’s Keith’s ass taste Lance?”

Lance turned his head to stare into the eyes of his favorite gremlin. As of right now, he’s not so fond of them. Pidge was sitting on their sleeping bag, computer on their lap. They had a extremely large smirk. Wait.. if they. OH SHIT.

Lance leapt at them. They leaned out of the way as he just crashed onto the end of their sleeping bag.

“If you think I didn’t take pictures, you’re sadly mistaken.” They held up their phone. “Already saved them to my computer drive too.”

Lance groaned in agony. “Pidge one day I’ll be able to get you back, just you wait.”

“Mhm, counting on it.” Pidge turned back to their computer. “Just remember I now have exceedingly valuable blackmail. Unless you want me to show Keith?”

“Fucking piece of demon shit. Never.”

“That’s what I thought Lance.”

Lance flopped onto the floor. He made a mental note to never cross Pidge. As enjoyable as sleeping on Ke- NOPE NO NO NO. Stop it. You were both tired and it just HAPPENED. Jesus christ he’ll never live this down. At least Keith is still asleep and doesn’t know. 

Speaking of which.. Lance glanced at the sleeping body to his right. Keith’s bangs were fallen out of his face, showing some unknown forehead territory. His expression was relaxed and soft. He had his face somewhat smushed into a book, but it just added to the overall adorableness. Wait. Not what- Shit. Not adorable, normal. Ugly. Totally ugly. Not at all the cutest thing, even cuter than all those cat videos Lance has watched. Fuck.

Lance managed to tear his gaze away. He checked his phone that read 10:27 am. Damn only 5 ish hours? That’s the least amount of sleep he’s gotten in a while. Oh well.

“Pidge want me to start up breakfast?” Hunk had called from the kitchen.

Lance changed his gaze to his other friends. Pidge was still at their computer, but he didn’t notice Hunk was already up as well.

“Duh, Keith will be up soon enough.”  Pidge replied as if it was obvious.

“Alright then.” Hunk started preparing the meal for them.

A bit later breakfast is ready. Lance notices Keith is still out cold. He walks over to him and nudges his shoulder gently.

“Hey Keith. Breakfast is ready if you want some.”

Keith yawned then groaned. “5 more minutes.” He mumbled.

“I can tell 5 minutes will turn into an hour, come on mullet.”

As soon as that word was released from Lance’s mouth Keith’s eyes opened immediately and he sat up.

“I do not have a mullet.” He yawned while glaring.

Lance scoffed. “And I’m straight.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King- XXXTENTACION


	10. Lovely Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is suspended. Shiro is told Keith is gay. Lance learns what happened. Keith falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Self harm, Swearing, Homophobia?

Keith rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Doing the homework twice and making sure it was different enough that it didn’t look copied took a lot out of him.

Glancing at his phone, he packed up the many papers and folders he had out. He carefully zipped up his backpack at set it aside.

His wrists pricked. He took a deep breath. No. He wouldn’t do that today. Not today.

**Give in.**

**Don’t try and act strong.**

**We’ll help you.**

He gulped, eyes flickering to the cardboard box in the corner. Don’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t give in.

**You’ll feel better.**

**Give in.**

**Do it.**

That night he made three white scars on both arms. 

 

—

 

Acxa scrolled through her Tumblr. So many pictures of people with their best friends. So many pictures of people smiling with other smiling people around them. The smiles aren’t vicious. They aren’t cruel. They’re happy. 

Looking up at the people she has to call friends, her frown deepens. These aren’t the friends she’d hoped for. Not even close.

Her head turns when she hears footsteps. Keith opened his bag and handed Lotor the homework he’d asked for. Acxa couldn’t understand why Lotor thought Keith deserved to be treated this way, but Lotor was there for her. He was her friend. Right?

“Alright, now I want you to get something for me.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and listened back into the conversation. 

“Okay..” The raven haired boy looked down. Acxa understood how he felt. The school wasn’t very accepting of the LGBTQ+ community, so most people stay closeted when their there and only tell close friends. Acxa hadn’t actually come out to anyone besides her family. She didn’t know how her so called ‘friends’ would take to her being Lesbian. 

Lotor smirked broadly. “Your little boyfriend, he works at Altea Studios right?”

Acxa frowned. She knew who he was talking about. Lance McClain. What was Lotor planning?

Keith’s cheeks flushed a light, almost unnoticeable, pink. His voice still remained steady even as his hands clenched into fists. “I don’t have any ‘boyfriend.’”

Lotor, Ezor, and Zethrid laughed mockingly at that. 

“Yeah sure. You’re friend Lance, he works at the studio correct?”

Keith nodded.

Acxa wanted to look away. Wanted to take her eyes off this awful scene, but she couldn’t. 

“Well I’d like you to record him dancing to this song alright?” Lotor handed Keith a CD. Acxa recognized the CD and- No. He isn’t. He wouldn’t. 

Lotor was trying to publicly out and humiliate Lance. But why?

Keith examined the CD and Acxa saw his hands clench up into trembling fists again. His eyebrows were furrowed. Then he shook his head.

“No.”

Lotor stopped laughing. He raised an eyebrow and frowned. “What did you just say?”

Keith gulped. Acxa wanted to help. She really did. 

“I said. No.”

Acxa then watched as Lotor slaps Keith. As Keith punches Lotor. As Lotor punches Keith. As Keith gets pulled off of Lotor by a teacher. As Lotor is helped to the nurses office due to a bloody nose and a tooth that fell out. Keith wipes his own bloody nose and gets taken to the principal. Acxa, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid get asked about what happened. Ezor, Narti, and Zethrid tell them Keith started it.

“Lotor slapped Keith, beginning the fight.”

The teachers had to look at security tapes since the witnesses were differed. Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti were given detention for lying. Lotor was suspended for blackmailing students and starting a fight. 

Acxa made better friends.

 

—

 

Keith was silent as Shiro drove them towards the apartment.

“Keith. I want to know what happened. There’s only so much the security footage picked up. What was that CD?”

Keith looked out the window. He didn’t want to talk about it. The CD wasn’t a specific list he was familiar with, but the CD was definitely a stereotypical gay track. A song that had been played at their school when someone was outed. Keith could guess what Lotor was wanting to do. He wouldn’t be used to hurt Lance. So he somehow said No. Only to lead to getting slapped, but Keith would like to say he won the fight. He hadn’t talked with Lance since the fight, but the whole school knows an overview. Lotor and Keith got in a fight, Lotor was suspended, and three of his friends were given detention. How could he tell Lance though? ‘Oh hey Lance, so Lotor was trying to get me to hurt you so I got in a fight with him.’ 

Yeah no. Better to not tell Lance anything about how the whole thing was because Keith didn’t want to be apart of publicly outing and humiliating him. 

**Weak.**

One of the voices was there. The one that had given him hope was currently out of commission. So right now it was just the one that told the truth. The one that was always right.

“Keith. I get it if you don’t want to tell me, but what was Lotor blackmailing you about?”

Keith froze. So far only Lance knew he was gay. He ran a hand through his hair and took out his phone.

 

**FucksWithMusic:** Lance? How do I tell someone I’m gay? I’m... trying to tell Shiro.

**SharpieShooter:** jus b honest i know youll do great keithy boy

**FucksWithMusic:** Thanks.

 

He turned his phone off and focused his attention to Shiro.

His fingers tugged nervously at his sleeves. He can do this. He can do this. Keith’s heart raced as he slowly and shakily spoke.

“Shiro. He was blackmailing me, threatening to expose that.. Well.. I’m kinda gay.” He looked down and prepared himself for the worst. Shiro immediately pulled over which gave Keith a slight heart attack.

“I'm so glad you're finally accepting who you are!” Shiro’s smile was friendly and comforting. He isn’t mad? He’s not throwing me out or disowning me? He’s just.. smiling?

“Really? Wait-” Keith eyed him suspiciously. How did he know?!

“Had a feeling.” Shiro chuckled softly. “For a while now, I could tell that you weren’t acting the same way. You were keeping something from me and it had made you scared.”

“So you’re okay with it?”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course I am. I’ll always love you and nothing can change that.” He said, pulling Keith into a hug. “It’s not a bad thing Keith, and it never will be.” 

He buried his face into his brothers neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Keith.”

 

__

 

Lance twirled and leapt. The song gave out a few more lyrics and then ended. Boring. He wanted something new to listen to. Something new to dance to.

A quiet knock on the glass window brought him from his thoughts. He turned his head to see Keith waving from the instrument room. Lance walked out and into said room. Sitting down in one of the chairs he notices Keith carrying a guitar around his shoulder.

“Hey Keith. How’d telling Shiro go?”

Keith made a small smile. “Great actually. He already had an idea that I was keeping something from him, but he wasn’t mad.” 

Lance made a sigh of relief. He’s happy that he was accepting. For a few months after Lance came out, his Pa wasn’t very understanding. They worked things out eventually, but he’d never pray for anyone to have that experience. He remembers the nights he stayed up crying as his Mamma tried to explain to his Pa vividly.

“That’s amazing! I told you it’d be okay.”

“Yeah.” Keith sat down in the chair beside Lance.

Something popped into Lance’s head. “Oh yeah, by the way, I heard you got in a fist fight with Lotor. What happened?” He was honestly extremely curious because Lotor had gotten  _ suspended  _ for whatever had happened. 

He watched as Keith visibly tensed and lowered his head. “It’s complicated.”

“I’m pretty good at complicated.” Keith turned to look up at him. He wore a look of pain. Lance decided to push just a little more. “Please?” He  _ had _ to know. He needed to know why someone hurt his friend. Why someone hurt  _ Keith _ .

The raven haired boy sighed in defeat. He began to shakily relay information. “A little over a week ago, Lotor took me aside. He said he’d found out I was gay and that if I didn’t do what he wanted, he’d publicly out me. Our school is a warzone for homosexuals as you know. I was scared, so I agreed..”

Lance felt stunned. He had been manipulated by- Lotor had fucking blackmailed Keith! What the motherfucking fuck?! “He blackmailed you?!”

Keith nodded solemnly. “Yesterday he asked me to do something. I couldn’t do it. Every being in my body couldn’t. So I said no. Then he slapped me.. and well the rest is sorta obvious.”

His heart clenched. Why did the universe hurt Keith so much? He definitely didn’t deserve it.

“What did he want you to do? If you don’t mind..”

Keith nodded again. “He trie-He wanted me to help him publicly out and humiliate you. Lotor tried to make me unaware, but the idea was.. distinct.”

Lance closed the space between them and engulfed the boy in a hug. Keith had protected him. Keith had gotten into a fight to keep him from getting humiliated. 

Keith melted into the hug and Lance could feel the silent sobs. “I-I’ve never had friends before.. and I just w-wanted to keep.. you safe.” He managed between sobs.

Lance cooed and rubbed circles on Keith’s back. They stayed that way for a while before Keith pushed back somewhat. His gloved hands wiped his face as he worked to recover himself. Lance just watched with a happy smile.

Keith was a really great person.

 

—

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to do. Shit why did this happen to him?

“C’mon! Please!” 

“No.”

“Just once? Pleaseee!”

Keith sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll play  _ one _ song, but no laughing.”

Lance’s suggestion for Keith to play an original song for him to dance to wasn’t an idea Keith was fond of. Alas, Lance could be  _ just _ as stubborn as Keith at times. He might as well agree. I mean what could go wrong?

He sat at the drumset. He had recorded himself playing the guitar instrumental he made for this song, so he pulled out his phone and connected it to the speakers. Keith still wished he could play two or more instruments at the same time. It would be much more inconvenient.

He began to play and closed his eyes. He had watched Lance dance before and  _ man _ was it distracting. He couldn’t have any distractions while playing.

 

_ Ha-ha-ha, this is about you, _ __  
__  
_ Beware, beware, be skeptical, _ __  
_ Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold, _ __  
_ Deceit so natural, _ __  
_ But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning, _ __  
_ Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul? _ __  
_ No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? _ __  
__  
_ Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick, _ __  
_ Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks, _ __  
__  
_ So could you, _ __  
_ Tell me how you're sleeping easy, _ __  
_ How you're only thinking of yourself, _ __  
_ Show me how you justify, _ __  
_ Telling all your lies like second nature, _ _  
_ __ Listen, mark my words: one day,

_ You will pay, you will pay, _ _  
_ _ Karma's gonna come collect your debt, _

 

He thought about Zach. How he treated him horribly everyday. He thought about Lotor. How he had blackmailed him and caused him a mouthful of panic. He thought about his biological mother. How she had  _ just _ left him and his dad. 

 

_ Aware, aware, you stalk your prey, _ __  
_ With criminal mentality, _ __  
_ You sink your teeth into the people you depend on, _ __  
_ Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem, _ __  
_ Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide, _ __  
_ I smell the blood of a petty little coward, _ __  
__  
_ Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick, _ __  
_ Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch, _ __  
__  
_ So could you, _ __  
_ Tell me how you're sleeping easy, _ __  
_ How you're only thinking of yourself, _ __  
_ Show me how you justify, _ __  
_ Telling all your lies like second nature, _ _  
_ __ Listen, mark my words: one day, 

_ You will pay, you will pay, _ _  
_ _ Karma's gonna come collect your debt, _

 

He hated them. People who uses others. Who tell lies and falsifications. Who harms others and tears them apart.

He hated them.

He hated himself for being like those people. A liar, a failure, and a fraud.

 

_ Maybe you'll change, _ __  
_ Abandon all your wicked ways, _ __  
_ Make amends and start anew again, _ __  
_ Maybe you'll see, _ __  
_ All the wrongs you did to me, _ __  
_ And start all over, start all over again, _ __  
__  
_ Who am I kidding? _ __  
_ Now, let's not get overzealous here, _ __  
_ You've always been a huge piece of shit, _ __  
_ If I could kill you I would, _ __  
_ But it's frowned upon in all fifty states, _ _  
_ __ Having said that, burn in he,

_ So tell me how you're sleeping easy, _ _  
_ _ How you're only thinking of yourself, _

_ Show me how you justify, _ __  
_ Telling all your lies like second nature, _ __  
_ Listen, mark my words: one day, _ __  
_ You will pay, you will pay, _ __  
_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt, _ __  
_  
_ __ Karma's gonna come collect your debt,

_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt _

 

He opened his eyes, view clearing out. Lance was in the middle of the floor with a bright grin shining on his face. He looked like the sun. Bright and magnificent. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. His dazzling happiness was infectious. 

Keith got up and walked over to the human star. Offering him a hand, he had a matching grin to the dopey one in front of him.

Lance let himself get pulled up as he grinned even wider. “We  _ do _ make a good team.”

Keith felt his heart beat even faster. His heads grow sweaty. His face warm up faintly. His stomach twirl with butterflies.

He was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Wolf In Sheeps Clothing - Set it off


	11. Overwhelming Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his birthday. Lance shows something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Self Depreciation, Swearing

Strolling into the studio, Lance crashed into a obstacle. He rubs his nose as he hears Shiro’s voice.

“Hey Lance.” 

Lance looks up at the monochromatic haired man. Why was Shiro at Altea? “Hey Shiro. What are you doing at Altea?”

Shiro smiled at him and glanced around before looking back at him. What was he doing?

“I wanted your help on something per say.” He winked, anything but obscure. What could he need his help for? This seems a bit fishy. 

“Okay?” Lance replies as he’s dragged towards the big storage closet.

Once there Shiro closes the door and spins on his heel to face Lance. He has a mischievously excited glint in his eyes. “You know Keith righttt?”

Lance stared at him with blank eyes. Of course he knows Keith! Did Shiro forget or something? “Yeah..”  _ What _ was going on?

Shiro nodded and grinned. “Well today is his birthday, but my little bro doesn’t really like to celebrate.”

Lance’s eyes shot open immediately. It was Keith’s birthday? WHY DIDN’T HE KNOW THIS BEFORE??? Wait- DIDN’T CELEBRATE?! Why wouldn’t Keith celebrate? “Oh. Uh. What did you need my help for?” Wow he’s stupid. It’s obvious what he needs you for! He mentally smacks himself. 

“I wanted to ask if you could ‘celebrate’ in a way with him today. I already have stuff planned for tonight, but I still have work and I don’t want him to be alone.”

Lance froze in place. Shiro was trusting him? Trusting him to keep Keith company none-the-less?? Woah. “Y-yeah! Of course I’ll hang out with him.” He just hopes he’ll make Keith’s day special enough.

Shiro beamed when he finished. “Thanks Lance, I appreciate it. And I’m sure Keith will too.” He winked as he turned towards the door and exited the room leaving a flustered Lance behind. 

What should he do? He doesn’t exactly have any  _ great  _ ideas _. _ Wait... Pidge and Hunk! He should tell them what just happened. They’ll definitely have better ideas then him. With that he sprinted off to Pidge’s house, even if Hunk wasn’t there (which he was 99% sure he was) Matt was an insane party animal. He’ll make Keith has an amazing day no matter what!

By the time he made it to the front porch he felt like passing out. Lance wasn’t the best athlete (besides swimming) but he managed to ring the doorbell. He could hear muffled voices scrambling towards the door.

“I got it!”

“No I do!”

“Get your hands off me! ACK! DEMON!”

It was Pidge who opened the door, with Matt on the ground behind them. He was flopped out like a dead fish. “Oh hey Lance.”

Lance decided not to question what just happened. “Hey. I’ve got some news, is Hunk here as well?”

Matt stood up and gave the reply. “Yeah, he’s baking or something.”

Pidge motioned for Lance to come and in and he did so. “Alright I need everyone, HUNK WHERE ARE YOU!?!” Lance was screaming before Pidge covered his mouth. 

“Shut up will you? Our mom is asleep. Hunk is literally in the kitchen next to you.” Pidge pointed towards their kitchen. 

Lance turned his head. Oh. “Hiiii Hunkkk.. ANYWAY, since I have you all here I have an announcement.” He cannon balled into the couch and waited for the others to join him. “Ok ok, so. It’s… KEITH’S BIRTHDAY! And I desperately need help planning what I’m going to do with him today. Shiro asked me to keep him company and apparently Keith doesn’t celebrate his birthday. So I want to do something for him! I just don’t know what yet..” 

Everyone stared at him. Did he say something wrong? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Matt and Pidge.

“OH MY GOD!” Pidge looked like they were going to have a seizure. 

“It’s his birthday??!!” Matt looked personally offended.

“Why didn’t he tell us?!” Hunk shreaked.

“AND HE DOESN’T CELEBRATE???!” Pidge must have forgotten the entire mom thing. Them and Matt were going back and forth as if they knew what the other wanted to say. Slightly creepy. 

“Yes. So can you guys help me out?” Lance didn’t have any other options so..

“OF COURSE!” The other three said in unison.

Pidge was already starting to tap away at their computer. 

“Thanks guys! I hereby dub today MULLET DAY!” Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Worth it.

They got to work on plan: Keith’s (Mullet’s) Birthday Extravaganza.

 

—

 

Keith was surprised to see that Shiro had already left. He groaned as he slapped the alarm clock off the bedside table. It flew across the room and made an ‘alarming’ thud. He lifted his head moderately to see it wasn’t cracked. Any more than usual. He doesn’t regret a thing.

Yawning, he stretches his arms. He sits up and looks at the time. It was a quarter till 8 AM. Damn it. He had planned to wake up earlier so he’d have more time for a lengthy run. Guess not.

Keith dressed into a pair of red and black Nike shorts. Slipping into a short sleeved black t-shirt, he saw small white scars up and down the underside of his arms. Oh shit right.. Screw it. He grabbed his old white and red hoodie and threw it on as well.

Seizing an apple, he walked out the front door. 

His blood was pumping like crazy.

Keith had been running for an hour or so. He decided to go for another hour. He loved the burning ache of his lungs along side the heat pulsing through his veins. The thrill of an adrenaline rush was something he welcomed with open arms. Besides music, running was one of the main things he used to let off steam and release pent up emotions.

He was turning down Beaker Street when he noticed a green minivan discreetly following him. What the fuck. He begins to run faster. “Fuck this shit I’m out.” He mumbles under his breath to himself.

The minivan parks behind Keith when he got to an empty street. Creepy. Fuck this. He turns to bolt down towards the apartment when he hears a recognizable gremlin’s voice. 

“KEITH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

Keith turned back to see Pidge sticking their head out of the passenger window. They had a hand held out in front of them with a middle finger motioning for him to come towards them.

Why the hell did Pidge want him to come so badly? Eh. Why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

—

 

When Lance had first been introduced to ‘Gaylord’ he questioned Matt extremely. On one hand, who names their minivan? On the other hand, why Gaylord? Or the full name Gaylord Matticus Junior. That’s how he had learned Matt was in fact gay as hell. 

Lance then watched as  a very hot Keith walked towards the minivan. He was wearing a outfit suited for running which if their previous ‘stalking’ was anything to prove, was what he had been doing.

“What’s up guys? Practicing on how to stalk Thomas Sanders?”

Pidge rolled their eyes and unlocked the back door. “Get in the van child, we have free wifi and hot knives.”

Matt honks the horn while singing a terrible version of, “My whole family thinks I’m Gay.”

Lance slides over as Keith snorts and hops into the seat beside him. For having just ran he smelled really lovely. Wait what, fuck. 

“So, what’s going on?”

Lance cracks his knuckles and gave Keith his signature grin. He didn’t notice the faint pink blush that formed on Keith’s face. “It’s a special day today, aye?” He winked. Vague, but confident. That’s hot right? Wait why was he trying to be hot? Whatever.

The van took off while Lance waited for a reply.

Keith blinked at him blankly. “Uh, is it Halloween already?”

Lance had to fight not to smack his face. What was he doing? Halloween?! Was he trying to keep them from knowing it was his birthday?

“It’s the 23rd!” He winked, grin growing wider with fake confidence.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Then what’s so special about today? Am I forgetting some important holiday?” He looked genuinely confused. WHAT THE FUCK?! Uhm. What. Did Keith seriously forget his own birthday? What the hell. Is he ok? No one just forgets their birthday. 

“It’s your birthday?” It sounded more like a question than he intended.

A small amount of realization crept over Keith’s  magnificent eyes. “Oh. Is that today? Guess I forgot.” He tapped his finger to his chin casually. 

Lance’s eyes widened. Oh. My. Quiznak. HE ACTUALLY- HE- He forgot his damn birthday! How can someone forget their own fucking birthday?! That isn’t normal!! How is that even fucking possible?! Didn’t his parents remind him? Shiro wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t celebrate it. KEITH DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER HIS BIRTHDAY!

His face must have shown his shock and confusion because Keith looked at him. “What?”

Lance glanced around to see the rest of the car had faces matching his. As if it was planned they all screamed, “HOW DID YOU FORGET YOUR BIRTHDAY?!” in unison.

Keith shrugged. “Eh, isn’t an important event. I have other things to remember. It really isn’t a big deal.”

Lance fell against the back of the seat, gasping dramatically. “IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY! THAT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF THE YEAR”

Keith shrugged again, leaning into the back of his seat. “Not really.”

Matt shreaked and started listing off reasons why birthdays are important while Pidge added to his list. Hunk just stopped working and Lance took it upon himself to tackle Keith.

The raven haired boy squirmed under his weight, a hot pink blush taking over his face. Lance liked the color on him. Wait stop not the time. Tackle idiot Keith first.

“NOT REALLY?! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS YOUR SPECIAL DAY AND WE ARE GOING TO SPEND IT MAKING YOU FEEL LIKE A PRETTY PRINCESS!” 

Keith frowned. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m a dude.”

Lance smirked. “Oh really? Should we find out?” Weaken the opponent.

Keith’s face became a fire truck as he stumbled over his words. “W-what- I- am- did- what- you- is- this- I- what?!”

Lance bursted out into laughter. Keith’s face is priceless. “I’m kidding, relax.” He put on a genuine soft smile.

Keith seemed to calm down slightly and stopped fidgeting. A frown grew on his face. “Oh. Yeah I knew that.” He laughed nervously.

Wha? He was acting.. odd.

“Guys stop being gay, we’re here.” They both turned their heads to look at Pidge. 

“ExcuuUUUuse me?”

“We’re just friends Pidge.” Keith shoved Lance off and crawled out of Gaylord. 

Why did he seem so.. hurt? Had Lance said something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything. Shaking his head at the thoughts clouding his mind, he slithered out of the car. “YEET!”

The others got out of Gaylord and they walked towards the first stop: The bowling alley.

 

—

 

Keith frowned as they walked into the neon lit building. Of course Lance had been kidding. No one ever actually wanted to  _ date _ Keith. The only relationship so far being because the guy had wanted Keith’s money. (His foster home at the time was wealthy). Lance had sounded offended when he heard Pidge’s statement. 

**Why wouldn’t he be offended.**

**No one wants to be forced with you.**

The voices are interrupted by Pidge nudging his rib. “You okay there, Keith? We can go watch that ‘Aliens are Real’ movie instead of this if you want.”

Keith shook his head. They had gone into so much trouble. He didn’t want to be a nuisance.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just got lost in thought.”

Pidge nodded. “Okay well hurry your ass up then.”

They settled down at a table next to the chosen lane. Matt pumped a hand into the air. 

“Alright! We are going to do teams okay?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “That’ll leave one out?” 

Hunk waved from the table. “I’m hungry, so I’m sitting this one out.”

He nodded and looked back at Matt. “What are the team arrangements then?”

Pidge and Matt exchanged mischievous smirks. Pidge adjusted their glasses. 

“Matt and I.” They started. 

“Versus you and Lance.” Matt finished.

No no no no. The universe really hated him. Lance and him?! How could they be so cruel? His heart sobbed against his chest. 

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hear that buddy? We’re gonna  _ kick _ their asses!”

He gave a nervous smile in response. “Heh, yeah.” Choking down his rising fear and worry, Keith stepped to the side with Lance. 

“Okay so here’s our battle plan. We wing it.” Lance had a look on his face that screamed ‘idk wtf I’m doing’.

How did Keith love this guy again? Oh wait. His mind began bubbling with memories. OH NO SHIT STOP! PLEASE MERCY!

A hand waved in front his eyes. “Keith buddy? You okay? That mullet of yours isn’t clogging your ears is it?”

Keith snapped his neck towards Lance giving him a glare. “It isn’t a mullet.” He insisted.

Lance winked -FUCKING WINKED- at him. “I have no words Keithy boy. You don't know what a mullet is.”

Keith glared and grabbed a headband out of his pocket. He moved his bangs out of his face and tied up his ‘mullet’ into a tiny ponytail. “Fuck you.”

Lance smirked. Was that a blush on his face? No. Keith was just imagining it. “The correct term, is fuck me.” He flashed a toothy grin.

Keith felt his cheeks grow hot. “W-wha- I didn’t-”

Lance put a finger to his lips. “You heard me.”

Keith’s breath hitched. “I-”

Lance chuckled and placed a hand on his hip. “You’re such an easy tease.” Was his face kinda red? Maybe.. no. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.

He gave a forced chuckle. “Heheh, yeah..”  
  


—

 

The bowling war started and ended with the Holt siblings winning. Keith was a bit busy wallowing in self pity the whole time, and Lance just flat-out sucked.

They got sodas and walked back towards the minivan Gaylord. 

Keith looked down at his root beer solemnly. Was Lance messing with his feelings on purpose? Was Keith so awful of a human being that Lance was disgusted by the idea of them being more than friends? He angrily took a slurp of his soda. This wasn’t fair. Lance just  _ had _ to be a flirt, he messed around with people and was flirty 24/7. He just had to toy with Keith’s stupid fucking heart. Life was fucking unfair.

**This is what you deserve.**

**You are meaningless to him.**

Was he? Compared to Pidge and Hunk he was. Compared to the Studio he was. Compared to any fucking person in this world he was. Did Lance actually like him? Was this only just a pity act? 

**Of course it is.**

**It always is.**

He frowned even more before remembering the people around him. Forcing on a fake smile he sat inside the car.

 

—

 

Lance couldn’t help, but notice Keith seemed  _ off _ . He was smiling, yes, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Lance  _ knew _ that smile. He’s made that smile a million times before. It was forced and fake. It wasn’t genuine. So what had happened that made Keith force a smile? They lost the bowling game, but he knew that wouldn’t cause him to act like  _ this _ . Would it?

He should talk to him. What if he didn’t want to talk though? What if it’s too personal? What if it was  _ his _ fault? He thought he had done a good job of making Keith’s birthday fun. This wouldn’t be considered a good job. This would be considered a bad job. A horrible, awful birthday! He couldn’t let this rest.

When they’d reached their location, Shiro’s apartment, he took Keith aside. “Can we talk for a second?”

Keith nodded, looking at the ground. Lance took him towards the park right beside the apartment complex. Sitting down at a bench, he turned towards Keith.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but I can see when a smile is forced.”

Lance placed a hand against Keith’s chapped lips before he could interrupt. “No let me speak. When I was a kid, my parents placed me in a dance class. The teacher in the class was extremely hard on me. She had told me I could never be a professional dancer. I ended up not dancing for almost an entire month. My main comfort during that time was my soulmark. Knowing that, somewhere out there is the perfect person. A person that’s meant just for me. Even when I began dancing again, I still thought about who the ‘Future miss blue lion’ was going to be. After realizing I was bi it became Future miss or mr blue lion. And before you ask, I used to have weird infatuations. No judging.” Keith half snorted at that, but let Lance continue nonetheless. “In life, it’s best to find those little things to give you hope. Maybe the family heirloom you have, or a cat you got for Christmas. Something to give you hope. Like my soulmark gives me. Music may help you, but it can never give you hope. Not in the way I think you need.”

Keith pushed his hand off his mouth. “What does your soulmark look like?” 

Lance beamed. He  _ loved _ showing off his soulmark. He took off his jacket and pulled up his t-shirt so Keith could see the small blue and purple cat claw on his lower right shoulder. 

Keith jumped in some sort of shock and landed on the grass. He had wide eyes and looked incredibly panicked. Before Lance could ask what was wrong however, Keith bolted towards the small parking lot outside the apartment complex. 

Lance ran after him and called out. “Keith! Slow down! Not a runner here! What are you doing?!” 

Lance watched helplessly as Keith jumped on his red and black motorcycle. He watched empty hearted as the raven haired boy drove down the street disappearing in the distance.

What did he do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF WHAT'LL HAPPEN NOW?


	12. Lost and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't doing good. Lance understands his feelings better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MASSIVE AMOUNT OF GORE AND DARK SHIT THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS DARK ANGST DON'T READ IT
> 
> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT
> 
> Warning: Gore, Dark thoughts, Swearing, Depression, Nightmares

Keith had no idea where he was going. All he could hear was his mind telling him he had to get out of there. He had to leave.

Lance was his soulmate.

Lance fucking McClain was his fucking soulmate.

Keith had never cares much for soulmates before.. but..

**Lance will be disappointed.**

**He wants someone better.**

**He deserves better.**

**You don’t deserve him.**

**He’ll hate you.**

**You’re** **_nothing_ ** **to him.**

Stop. Shut up.

**You are worthless.**

**Lance will never love someone like you.**

Stop talking. Stop. Just shut up. No more.

**You deserve to rot in hell like your father.**

“SHUT UP!” He screamed as he drove straight into an oak tree.

He slammed on the breaks, but his motorcycle still got busted. How’d he get home now? Whatever, wasn’t important right now.

He fell backwards into the rough grass. Stargazing always made him feel better. So why wasn’t he feeling better?

He wanted to have his guitar. He wanted to have his scissors. He wanted to have _something._ _Anything._

Lance was his soulmate. How was that possible? The universe has always hated him? It must’ve made a mistake.

Keith didn’t deserve Lance.

He doesn’t think he ever will.

Why would Lance like him? After daydreaming about his ‘perfect’ soulmate for his entire life and then finding out it’s Keith?! He’ll never talk to him again. Lance will hate Keith for the rest of his life. Why wouldn’t he? Lance had this idea worked up in his head about his amazing soulmate and finding out that the ‘far from perfect or amazing’ Keith was his soulmate? It would destroy his hope. Lance said it himself. He found hope in his soulmark and soulmate. What would happen to that hope when he finds out his soulmate is Keith?

He raised his knees to his chest and rested his scarred arms on them. Keith felt heavy, warm, painful tears start to fall from his eyes. He sobbed into his weak arms, back against the oak tree.

The voices clogged his head.

**Worthless.**

**Meaningless.**

**Failure.**

**Coward.**

**Weak.**

 

—

 

Pidge turned their head when the front door creaked open. They waited for Lance and Keith to come in, only to see a very upset Lance come through. Alone.

What had happened? Where was Keith?

“Lance? Where’s Keith?”

“We had a conversation.. And H-He had asked to see my soulmark, so I showed him and then he just.. T-took off.” Lance sounded incredibly upset and seemed like he desperately wanted to cry.

Pidge led Lance to the couch. “Any idea where he went?”

“N-no. He got on the motorcycle and I couldn’t keep up.”

Pidge sighed. “It’ll be fine Lance, he’ll be back soon enough, and if not I’m dragging his ass back here.”

Lance smiled slightly. “Thanks Pidge.”

After a few seconds, Hunk and Matt came back into the living room. Pidge explained what Lance told them. Matt ordered about a million pizzas, Hunk hugged Lance for two minutes straight and then started to make fat ass comfort cookies. Pidge continued to hug Lance as he began crying.

Red meowed sympathetically from under the coffee table, but the meows grew annoyed the longer Lance and Pidge filled up the couch space. Black joined the snarky kitten after a while and they went to sleep, purring every three seconds.

Lance had dried his tears and was eating comfort food while watching Mean Girls with Hunk and Pidge.

Matt was in the kitchen trying to get a hold of Shiro, who had gotten a sudden late shift that night. All four of them had tried calling and texting Keith about a billion times, but got zero response.

Pidge was growing more frustrated with every voicemail received. The worst part was they had tried to hack into Keith’s phone and get his location, but his phone must’ve ran out of battery or something because it wasn’t working.

They disliked Lances many frowns and sniffles. Disliked Hunk’s running tangents of how hurt Keith could get, his lack of items, where would he sleep, and many other similar topics. Disliked seeing their brother stop joking. Stop laughing. Stop smirking and being childish. Being serious and almost a completely different human being. It wasn’t protective serious. It was unhappy serious. And Pidge hated every second of it.

 

—

 

Lance, for the first time in existence, wasn’t paying attention to Mean Girls 2 playing across the screen. He was too worried about Keith. He knew he said or did something wrong, why else would he run off? Now they can’t find him and it’s his fault. He really hopes Keith is safe. He really, really hopes Keith is safe. He thinks back to all his interactions with Keith. When he met him in the Alleyway, saw him limping into the studio, fell asleep fucking on him in this very apartment. He felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he _this_ worried about Keith. And why was his heart beating 100 times faster than normal. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard Pidge basically screaming.

“UGH. THIS IS BULL SHIT!”

Lance looked over to see them smashing their computer closed.

“There’s no signal coming from his phone at all!”

“Pidge chill out, we’ll find him some other way..” Matt was desperately trying to calm his sibling down.

Hunk interrupted before Pidge could continue. “Guys hate to break it to you, but it’s almost 2 in the morning.”

Lance perked up at that. “Guys. Shiro gets off work at 1:45”

Everyone’s eyes widened.

Lance felt the panic rising in his throat. He barely managed to make his thoughts audible. “What.. the hell.. are we supposed.. to tell Shiro..”

Pidge spoke up. “Lance it’ll be ok, we’ll tell Shiro what happened. Hell, maybe he’ll know where Keith would go.”

Lance’s nerves kicked in. “Oh god what if he hates me. I’M the reason he ran off.” He started shaking slightly. But he felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder.

“Lance. Shiro won’t hate you. He’ll just want to help find his brother. Okay?” Hunk gave him a reassuring smile.

Lance let out the breath he was holding. “Okay.”

As if on cue, Shiro walked into the apartment surprised to find everyone there. “What’re you all still doing here?”

They all looked at each other, but it was Lance who spoke up. “Well uh.. You see..” Lance manages to ramble on how the day had gone but when he got to the Keith bit he paused. He took a deep breath in and out then continued. “I had a talk with Keith. He seemed a bit upset so I wanted to cheer him up. I ended up showing my soulmark since he asked.. But then he just ran off on his motorcycle, and I couldn’t.. Stop him. We’ve been trying to find ways of contact since we got here but we’ve had no luck.. At all.” Damn how did he manage to do that?

Shiro had said nothing during his entire ramble. When he finished he looked slightly concerned and upset but not mad. “So my brother took off with no warning and you can’t find him?”

Matt and Pidge spoke at the same time. “Basically, yeah.”

Shiro sighed. “Okay guys. So I have good news and bad news. Which one first?”

All four spoke up.

Hunk’s eyes widened. “Good.”

Matt was next “Good news.”

“The bad news.” Pidge adjusted their glasses while staring into Shiro’s soul.

“Bad...” Lance replied weakly. This was all his fault. He felt horrible.

Shiro sighed again. “I’ll just start with the good. The thing about Keith is that he can be a huge worry wort. He won’t be able to drive for long without stopping somewhere so he doesn’t end up crashing. Or.. he’ll crash. Either way he can’t be too far. The unfortunate part is, I saw his wallet near the door so if he _does_ crash he can’t pay for a ride home. Even if he doesn’t crash, he’ll still be unable to do much without his wallet. And everything he owns for that matter.”

Pidge spoke up first. “So basically.. Keith is in deep shit either way?”

“Pidge! Ugh. We need to try and find Keith as soon as we can.” Matt replied after his sibling.

Hunk couldn’t seem to find the right words to use. So Lance tried for him.

“We _will_ be finding Keith.. As soon.. As we can.”

Shiro raised his hands up to calm everyone. “Yes Keith is in a bad situation, but we won’t be any help in our current state. All of you, call your parents and tell them you’ll be staying over. We’ll get a goods night rest and start looking first thing in the morning. Or later today technically. Keith will need to come home eventually, so for now we need to stay calm and healthy.”

“Alright.” It was seriously like the Holt siblings knew each other’s thoughts.

Pidge exited to the hall to grab sleeping bags.

Hunk managed a reply to this one. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I hope he’s ok.” Lance mumbled feebly.

They were all tired that was obvious. But Lance felt a need to be awake. As if he needed to be there if Keith came through the door. He didn’t understand why he cared so much. Yes, Keith was his friend, but he felt like this was different. His heart was beating at a different pace. His stomach felt like it was filled with spiders and moths crawling around. His head kept screaming words at him he couldn't hear.

Pidge came back in and placed out the many different sleeping bags. They passed out immediately on their chosen one. Matt fell asleep on the one beside Pidge. Hunk went over and laid down on the other side of Matt.

Lance crawled into the last empty sleeping bag. He doesn’t know how long he stayed up, but he just stared at the plain white ceiling for what felt like hours. He finally caught one of the words his mind was telling him.

_Love._

 

—

 

The figure walked away from view.

All of a sudden, Keith was swallowed up by a deep blue sea. He didn’t know where he was. He was lost. He was alone. He was.. scared. The sea grew heavier and darker. He heard the voices singing in his ears. They felt heavy. They turned into sirens growing louder and louder. His breathing felt like it was being pulled on by chains and ropes. His throat ached and burned and screamed for air.

The water turned to fog and the fog turned into a building. He was on the roof. He saw knives surrounding him like a forest. They cut at his skin, but he didn’t bleed. They tore open his heart, but he didn’t die. He grabbed a knife and cut off his ears. He didn’t want to hear it anymore. He wanted the screaming and sirens to stop ringing through his ears and through his skull. He didn’t see his ears fall off, but he saw crimson snakes slithering from where his ears were. They crawled around him and held him in place. They spoke like the voices. He cut at them, but they just grew and grew.

He was in the ocean again. The snakes were gone. The roof of the building was gone. There were dead people in the water around him. He saw Lance. He saw Pidge. He saw Hunk. He saw Allura. He saw Shiro. He saw everyone he cared for. Lance had his chest ripped open with guts spilling out of his open chest. Shiro had his eyes opened staring into emptiness. There was yellow veins highlighted through his frozen body. Pidge had no pupils or irises. Their body was cut up in a multitude of pieces. The pieces were bubbling with smoke. Hunk and Allura had their heads cut off with blood spilling through the water. Everyone was dead. A voice crept into his ear.

**This was all your fault.**

**You did this to them.**

**_You killed them._ **

The knives from earlier floated around him. One was in his hand. He took the knife and stabbed it through his chest. The water fogged into a scarlet red. He felt nothing. Emptiness consumed him. He could only see the color red. He couldn’t feel, hear, smell, or taste. He could only see red. He knew though. He was dead.

Keith’s eyes flashed open as he bolted upright, panting. He gasped for air, reaching out for someone, anyone. _Anything._

He was under an oak tree in the quiet part of town. No people in sight. He thought he had died. What happened? Was that a dream? It felt so real..

His stomach constricted with hunger. Keith hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. Throwing unnecessary needs aside, he pushed himself to his knees. Then to his feet. His whole body felt numb and weak.

His vision was clouded. His ears rang with too many voices speaking at once. He saw an alleyway.

Limping over to the gray alley, he could hear Lance’s voice in his head. He could see his dead body in front of him. It had been so _real._

 

—

 

Lance woke up before the others (which was surprising since he was the last to fall asleep.) As soon as his brain starting firing up he felt panicked. Keith was still gone. He looked at his phone and saw it was only 7:13 am. Well crap. He didn’t want to disturb anyone, as much as he wanted to start searching, he wasn’t an asshole. He quietly got up and sat on the couch, in the same spot he had been that one night.. With Keith. What was this feeling!? It felt like a slight emptiness in his heart. As if… As if he longed for Keith, needed him back here with them.

He thought back to what he was thinking about the night before.

 _Love_.

He _was_ in love with Keith.

A part of him wanted to be ridiculously mad at himself because he had a soulmate. Another part of him wanted to say ‘Fuck you’ to the other. He loved Keith. And it felt _good._

Just not good enough to make him smile right now. Keith was gone. Why? What had- Lance ran over to Shiro’s room (it was obvious because the only other room had a ‘Go Away Fuckers’ sign on it).

He knocked until the door creaked open, a tired Shiro in its place. “Lance?” He rubbed his eyes. “What do you need? Did Keith come back?”

Lance shook his head. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Shiro nodded and opened his door wider. Lance stepped inside and took a seat on the bed.

“What’s up Lance?”

Lance gulped and gathered up as much confidence as he could. “What did Keith’s soulmark look like?”

Shiro hummed in thought before leaving the room. WHAT?! Lance panicked. What had he said wrong. Why did he le-

Lance sighed in relief when Shiro entered the room a moment later carrying what looked to be a sketchbook.

“Why did you get that?”

Shiro flipped through pages. “He isn’t the most talented artist, but Keith doodled in this for a while. He drew a picture of his soulmark somewhere. Shiro stopped on a page with a cat claw drawn on it. The claw had mixtures of reds and purples. It looked like both colors were fighting for control. Even though the art could be better, it was enough for Lance to piece things together.

Keith panicked and left. He panicked because he had seen Lance’s soulmark. Because it _was_ his soulmark.

Keith was his soulmate.

And for the first time in hours. Lance smiled.

“Let’s go find Keith.”

 

—

 

Keith blinked awake. What had happened? He was in the alleyway he had been walking towards earlier. Memories flooded in like wind.

Those druggies had beaten him up? Yeah that sounds familiar.

He coughed, swallowing his breath. His throat felt hoarse as fuck. Either way Keith looked around.

His eyes rested on a small green beer bottle.

If shattered, it’d be perfect for cutting. For _killing_.

**Do it.**

**You’re unloved.**

**You’d be better off dead.**

He crawled closer to the bottle. A song he’d wrote years ago played through his head along with the voices.

 

_I hurt myself today,_

_To see if I still feel,_

_I focus on the pain,_

**It’ll make you feel better**.

_The only thing that's real,_

_The needle tears a hole,_

_The old familiar sting,_

**No one cares if you go.**

_Try to kill it all away,_

_But I remember everything,_

 

His hands wrapped around the bottle.

 

_What have I become,_

_My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know goes away,_

**Do it.**

_In the end,_

_And you could have it all,_

_My empire of dirt,_

**Die. Die. DIE.**

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you hurt.._

 

He raised the bottle above his wrist. And let it crash and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Hurt - Johnny Cash Version
> 
> The angst will be solved in the end. But with what costs?
> 
> Also Ice says Hello :) - Ice


	13. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore, Self Harm, ANGST
> 
> Twitters:  
> Main Writer: @IAmRedXD  
> Co Writer: @IcecoldkillsYT 
> 
> Don't worry the angst is nearly over (for now muahaha)

He hummed. His arms moved on their own. Blood poured from his arms as he hacked at them with the broken glass. The rotten smell of blood filled the air.

His vision was blurred. Keith ran out of space on his arms. He moved onto his legs. 

All he heard was one word repeating over and over and over.

**Die.**

He sat in the growing pool of crimson blood. It soaked into his clothes. He slowly started losing control of his senses. One by one. He hummed.

As his vision darkened into nothingness he heard his favorite voice.

“KEITH?!”

 

—

 

They had been searching for two hours. Lance wasn’t happy. They were entering the more quiet, secluded part of the city. His heart thrummed against his chest.

Please be okay. Please be okay.

“Lance, are you okay to go by yourself? We have an odd number for splitting into pairs.” 

Lance nodded and started down the road. The quietness was eerie and made his skin crawl. 

Please be okay. Please be okay.

He turned towards the park. Was that Keith’s motorcycle?! KEITH!! He begins to sprint towards the crashed motorcycle. Keith was nowhere in sight.  

Lance whispered to himself. “No.. where did he go!” 

Lance’s thoughts perked. THE ALLEY! He sprinted as fast as his legs would take him to the alleyway that meant the most to him. 

He saw a distant shape. It was messy and  _ way _ too red. Why is it so red?

Slowly creeping into the alley where he first met Keith, he screamed.

There on the ground humming quietly was Keith. He wasn’t okay. 

An unnervingly large crimson colored pool of blood surrounded him like water surrounds an island. His arms were chopped in every which way. They reminded him too much of an animal carcase left by wild wolves or bears. Keith’s legs were massively less sawed at in comparison to his arms, but they still made his stomach churn. It wasn’t just because the place smelled like a prison.

His future was laying on the ground. Dying in front of his eyes.

His voice formed words as he screamed. “KEITH?!” He’d never screamed so loud in his life.

Shouts from his friends were drowned out by the thumping of his heartbeat against his ears. Kneeling beside his wounded soulmate, he checked his pulse. It was barely traceable, but it was there. He still had hope. 

He hears Pidge calling 911 behind him, but it’s quickly drowned out by his heartbeat again. He takes the glass shards from his hands, arms, and legs. He thanked the heavens he’s worn gloves that day. 

He heard crying and hiccups. It was coming from multiple places, but he could hear it clearly right next to him. It was in a voice he’s known since he was born. Looking down he saw tears streaming down his face as fast as light. He breathed slowly and started doing chest compressions on the red stained, raven haired boy. 

Sirens entered his ears. Help was on the way. Keith was going to be okay.

 

__

 

He paced back and forth in the waiting room.

It had been hours since they brought Keith in. They still had yet to tell them anything. None of them were legally ‘family’ with Keith so they couldn’t know how he was doing yet. According to Shiro, when he’d called Keith’s current foster parent, he’d replied to the news with a ‘serves him right.’ Shiro had told the officers about the call and they said they were going to check the house location. The only information they’ve been given was related to that as they had found a plethora of bruises and scars, most being handmade on Keith’s body. 

Lance prayed he’d get the chance to beat the shit out of this ‘Zach’ asshole. Currently, Pidge and Matt were passed out in the chairs. Hunk had to leave for his other job and apologized like crazy for it. Lance reassured him and told him to tell Shay what happened. Shiro was still trying to get any information on how Keith was doing and Lance was still pacing back and forth. His Mamma had come when he’d cried on the phone to her after the ambulance had gotten Keith. She was trying to calm her son, but nothing worked.

Lance wanted to see Keith. He wanted to hold him and tell him he wasn’t alone. He wanted to comfort him, but most of all right now he wanted to see how his  _ fucking _ soulmate was doing and learn whether or not he may  _ die _ .

 

—

 

Keith felt extremely empty. He was in a dark room. Pitch black. 

He saw a mirror appear. His appearance looked normal. He looked how he did the last time he’d seen himself.

A gun appeared in his hand. It had a sticky note stuck to it saying, ‘Shoot.’

With that he held up the gun to his reflection. With the flick of his finger, he shoots his reflection in the eye.

The broken glass turned to water. He saw the dead bodies of his friends he’d seen before. He saw his mom and dad now though.

His mom was hung from a long rope that disappeared up towards the sky. His dad had burned skin and smoke sizzling off his body. He died in a fire in real life. Was this- real?

 

—

 

Lance sobbed into his pillow. The clock showed 3:52 AM. He didn’t care. He didn’t give a fuck about it. All he wanted was for Keith to wake up.

After his Mamma had yelled for an hour at the doctors and nurses, they’d managed to get told what was happening. Keith had severe injuries and minor ones that were lazily treated. They were told he was in a coma and wouldn’t be awake for while.

That was two months ago.

Keith still hadn’t woken up. 

Lance started to wonder if he ever would.

 

—

 

He opened the door to the room and glanced at the boy in the bed. Still not awake.. 

Placing his wrapped present on the table in the corner of the room he smiled at the unconscious boy. 

“Merry Christmas Keith.”

 

__

 

Lance barely passed Finals. Keith still hadn’t woken up. The amount of times Lance had cried himself to sleep this year was too many too count.

He slumped down the hallway.

“Lance? Did you pass?”

He looked at Hunk. “Barely.”

Hunk nodded and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “He’ll wake up soon.”

Lance nodded. “I hope so.”

 

__

 

Lance opened the door to the room. He had an hour before he had to get home. Mamma had made a chocolate cake for his birthday and she made him promise to come home for it. He had to visit Keith first though. He visited him every day.

He sat beside him. He looked so lifeless it made Lance want to cry. 

He sighed and got up to leave. Then he saw it.

Keith’s eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will make it worth it though!


	14. Sanders And Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up. Lance talks. Two soulmates bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, Thomas Sanders references

His head hurt like shit, pain racing through his skull.  Where was he?  Why was his vision so blurred?  Why does everything smell like Lance?  Questions wracked his weak head.  He heard muffled noises. Guess his hearing isn’t too great right now either.  He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain as a burning feeling shot through his body.

“l..nc..e?” He managed. His voice was weak and sore. His vocal cords screaming at him with every breath.

The strange noises slowly formed into parts of words. He heard a familiar voice.

“K..it..?! Ca.. ..ou ..e..r m..?!”

He couldn’t make out what they were saying still.

Keith felt his lids grow weak and leaned against the pillow behind his head. He tried again and this time it sounded right.

“Lance..”

He heard the familiar voice again. He heard the words better this time.

“Keith?! Can you hear me?”

Keith tried to nod, but ended up only shifting his head. Somehow the voice- Lance- could understand what he was trying to do still.

“Good! Can you see me?! It's me Lance.” He heard.

Keith blinked once. Then twice. At three his sight cleared a little bit. He could make out Lance in front of him and a person in white behind Lance near the back. He saw little blurred drops falling onto the bed he was in.

He blinked again. At five his vision completely cleared. He saw a doctor in the back with a clipboard out. Lance stood in front of him, tears running down his cheeks. He had a smile on his face and was looking at Keith with so much love he almost felt overwhelmed.

He makeshift nodded again. It'd have to do.  Lance’s smile grew wider, shining like the sun. “Okay can you feel me?”

Keith felt a weight somewhere. He couldn’t pin point from where though.

He closed his eyes and focused on the weight. He started to feel a warmth along with the weight and focused more on it. He felt the weight and warmth on his hand.

Makeshift nodding again, Lance grinned and sat on the side of the bed. He mumbled something to the doctor who walked through the door. 

Lance grabbed his hand again and gently squeezed it. “Keith, I know we’re soulmates.”

Keith felt his eyes light up. He managed a weak, “soul..mates.” and smiled a tad.

They were soulmates. And Lance wasn’t angry. He wasn’t leaving Keith behind. He was there. 

Lance hugged him gently. “I’m going to go let everyone else know your up okay?”

Keith managed a proper nod this time. “yes..”

And with that Lance called the others and they came. Pidge threatened to kill him all over again for taking so long. Matt assured him she wouldn’t, probably. Hunk cried about how scared and worried he was and how he’d make cupcakes for everyone. Shiro and Allura cried about how he wasn’t allowed to do that again. 

He missed this. The dreams he’s had for what feels like years. They were all wrong. Lance was happy. Hunk was happy. Pidge was happy. Shiro was happy. Allura was happy. They all were alive and doing well.

 

—

 

Lance was over the moon when they were allowed to bring Keith home the next month. 

“Are you going to be okay? Shiro said you may be on your own? Should I stay over and help you adjust? Do you want to be alone? Fuck it, I’m staying over.” Lance was rambling like a mother hen as Keith got in beside him. For his 18th birthday, Lance had gotten a blue sadan that he was now driving everywhere. He had decided to name the car ‘Bisexual Gay Child’ even finishing it off with his ‘Could be Gayer’ sticker. 

“Okay! I’ll be fine either way Lance.”

Lance frowned. “Last time we left you alone, you nearly..” He paused. His head fought against the memories of the event. Of seeing Keith like  _ that _ . He thought back to the many nightmares he’d have while Keith was in a coma. The many times he’d thought about how  _ it was his fault. _

He’d caused Keith to run off. He’d caused him to cut himself the way he did. Keith had nearly  _ died _ and Lance was to blame.

“Lance. I’m still here, remember? I know you’re probably getting thoughts  _ I’ve _ known for years. It wasn’t your fault, if anything it was my damn fault for jumping to conclusions.”

Lance frowned and hugged Keith tight. “If you keep talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you..”

Keith chuckled. “I’ll sit on a counter. Don’t have time to worry about whether or not it’s a seat.”

Lance chuckles at the reference and looks up at Keith. Or down, the boy was shorter than him. “So, what are we going to do? About the soulmate stuff.”

Keith’s face became as red as a rose. A very  _ pretty _ rose. “I-I, well. W-we. Y-yes? Wai-wait. N-no. Y-yes?” He stuttered and fumbled trying to pick out words.

The cuban boy laughed at the flustered emo. Shushing him with a finger, he smiled. “Let me give you an answer then.” He winked flirtatiously. “Would you sir, ever so kindly join me on a date this weekend?”

Keith squeaked in surprise. Straight up  _ squeaked _ . Then he realized he just squeaked and blushed harder. That was somehow possible. He fell back against the seat and shakily stuttered out a, “K-keith.exe has sto..stopped r-responding.” He closed his eyes and stuck out a tongue.

“Pfft! I’ll take that as a yes.” Lance takes Keith’s hand and kisses the back of it. The raven haired boy’s eyes bolt open and he gapes at Lance. 

“Y-you just-Did you j-just?” He reassembled himself and looked down at the floor, face still bright red.

“Yep.” Lance smirks and begins to drive away.

 

—

 

Keith unlocked Shiro’s apartment and flopped on the couch. Behind him, Lance was closing the door and kicking off his shoes.

“Want to watch something Mullet?”

Instead of verbally responding, Keith took off one of his shoes and chucked it at the cuban boy. He growled. “It’s  _ not _ a mullet. Now pass me a hairband will you?”

Lance pummeled into the couch beside Keith. He grabbed a hairband from his pocket and Keith grabbed for it. Lance smirked and moved it out of his reach, suddenly grabbing for his bangs. 

“LANCE?! WHAT ARE YOU-”

Keith felt his bangs leave his forehead. He glanced up to see Lance pulling it up. What was he doing?

“I PRESENT TO YOU! PINEAPPLE KEITH!” Lance leaned back with amusement on his face.

Keith scrambled for a mirror. Lance had tied up his bangs on top of his head. He legit looked like a baby pineapple. What the fuck. “What? Why did you-”

Lance smirked, taking a photo with his phone. Wait what?! “I’ve always wanted to do that to your long ass bangs. You look like a fucking baby or pineapple, it’s so fucking adorable.”

His face began to burn as if it was on fire. Adorable?! Lance just called him adorable! HAS HE SEEN HIMSELF?! “You’re one to talk!”

Now was Lances turn to heat up. “I’m not as adorable as you are right now.”

Keith frowned. “You’re  _ always _ cuter than me.”

Lance frowned too. “Well I don’t have a heavenly ass like you so!”

Keith’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. He felt his cheeks redden even more. “M-my ass?!”

Realization seemed to hit Lance. “Wait! I didn’t mean- I meant soft- wait no! What! No I mean- a good pillow- wait no!”

His heart stopped and restarted a million times. “P-Pillow?!”

Lance flushes and looks down. “W-well that one night when we were studying late.. I kinda fell asleep on you. I woke up with my head sorta on your ass like it was a pillow.”

WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT?! “YOU!! I?!! MY ASS?!! SERIOUSLY!?”

Lance nodded and shifted nervously. “Y-yeah. Though, it  _ does _ make a really soft pillow.”

Keith burst out laughing. “Oh my fucking.. god! You.. seriously.. used my.. ass as.. a pillow!” He gasped during wheezes.

Lance joined in and before they knew it they were rolling around laughing and clenching their stomachs.

Keith wiped tears from his eyes and sat up on the floor. “I have died and gone to heaven.”

He hears a chuckle and then a, “I always knew you were an angel.”

Damn it.  _ Two can play at that game. _

“It takes one to know one.”

“What?! Did you just?!” Lance gaped at him. “YOU FUCKER!” He grabbed the TV remote as Keith smirked in amusement. “I will get you back for that pineapple head!”

“Can’t wait _ sharpieshooter. _ ”

“Uh.”

“By the way, why that name?”

“I once threw a sharpie at my Algebra teacher. I managed to knock her to the ground. I gave myself the nickname.”

“Wow.”

 

—

 

Lance couldn’t focus on the Thomas Sanders videos they were watching together. Keith still had his bangs tied up and it looked fucking adorable as hell. Keith was quoting every single word in the Sanders Sides videos and looked so proud each time. It made Lance smile looking into his dorky determined eyes.

The eyes he saw beside him were beautiful. They were gray night skies with purple sunsets. Sparkling stars dotted inside. They were cool like a windy day, but warm like a heartbeat.

“Mr. Thomas, Where do babies come from? WOAH NO NO! We are nOt doing this one!” Keith burst out laughing. It was too much for Lance’s heart.

“WHERE IS MY SIPPY CUP TECH?!” Lance proclaimed with a dramatic yell. He stood up and acted like Roman. 

“IT WAS ON THE PROP TABLE, DID YOU MOVE IT?!” Keith made his voice extra emo as he talked over Virgil.

They continued on like this for another hour until Keith stopped quoting lines. Lance turned to look at him and saw him begin to hum a tune.

 

_ Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe, _

_ I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade, _

 

Lance didn’t recognize it. It must be original? Lance found himself swaying with the soft angelic voice.

 

_ The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave, _

_ There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway, _

_ And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed, _

_ I know that you love me, love me, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

_ Guillotine, guillotine, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

_ Guillotine, guillotine, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

 

Lance stood up and started to sway and twirl.

 

_ Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips, _

_ I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave, _

 

Lance pulled up Keith to stand with him. He grabbed his hands and started to sway him alongside himself.

 

_ The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave, _ _   
_ _ There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway, _

_ And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed, _

_ I know that you love me, love me, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

_ Guillotine, guillotine, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

_ Guillotine, guillotine, _

_ Even when I lose my head, _

 

Lance twirled Keith around as they gently danced. Keith continued to sing, a soft smile gracing his lips.

 

_ You fill me up, you fill me up, _

_ You set my soul ablaze, _ _   
_ _ You fill me up, you fill me up, _

_ Your love is so amazing, _ __   
_ You fill me up, you fill me up, _ __   
_ You set my soul ablaze, _ _   
_ __ You fill me up even when I lose my head,

 

Lance’s heart was doing flips as it beat 80 times faster than normal. Keith was singing about him. About  _ them _ .

 

_ Guillotine, guillotine _

_ Even when I lose my head _ _   
_

_ Guillotine, guillotine _ _   
_

_ Even when I lose my head _ _   
_

_ Guillotine _ _   
_

_ Even when I lose my head _ _   
_

_ Guillotine, guillotine _ _   
_

_ Even when I lose my head _

 

Lance dipped Keith as they stared into each others eyes. Keith finished the song, voice soft and smooth.

 

_ You fill me up, you fill me up _ _   
_

_ You set my soul ablaze _ _   
_

_ You fill me up, you fill me up _

_ Your love is so amazing _ _   
_

_ You fill me up, you fill me up _ _   
_

_ You set my soul ablaze _ _   
_

_ You fill me up even when I lose my head. _

 

Lance leaned into the dip. He felt Keith jump in surprise as their lips touched. Soon enough though, he kissed back. YES! The feelings that surged through Lance’s body were amazing. Warmth spread like water in him. Time stopped around them and all he could focus on were the soft, chapped lips kissing his. 

He leaned further in trying to turn his head to allow them to get closer. Keith’s balance dropped and Lance fell onto Keith. They stared at each other until they were both laughing. 

“Pfft that was a dramatic end!” Keith wheezed. Lance took his distraction as a chance to kiss him again.

Lance’s hand grasped the back of Keith’s head. His hair was so fucking soft. His other hand crawled up underneath Keith’s t-shirt to rest against his back. He felt a smooth hand cup his cheek and another one grab his back. Or shoulder. Or soulmark. He honestly didn’t care. Keith felt right in his arms, god he was so gone. He felt the raven hair boy melt against him. He slipped out a tongue to touch the other boy’s lips. Soon they were dancing with their tongues. 

Breaking apart in pants, they took a moment to breath. Lance looked up to marvel at Keith’s state. His hair was ruffled and still in a messy pineapple ponytail. His cheeks were a bright red mixed with pastel pinks. He was smiling and panting. “I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.”

Lance smirked.  _ Payback time bitch. _ “I’m better at  _ other _ activities.”

The already extremely red and pink face in front of him, grew even redder. Then a smirk met his own. “Maybe. I bet I’ll have to teach you a few things though.”

His heart raced against his chest. It beated like a drum.

This was Lance's new favorite feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Guillotine - Jon Bellion
> 
> Twitters/Tumblrs:  
> @IAmRedXD/@iamredxd  
> @IcecoldkillsYT


	15. Planning Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith cooks. Pidge watches movies. Lance plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing

Keith blinked slowly. He was falling asleep. They had gone back to Thomas Sanders after a while and were just mindlessly watching it. He looked down at the treasure on his lap.

Lance had fallen asleep a half hour ago, and it was  _ way  _ too cute. His face was like a puppy and he was constantly mumbling incoherent words. His face had calmed down from the booming pink and red it was before, but it still had a faint pink color.

“Keef.. soft..”

KEEF?! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Heaven take me. Keith.exe isn’t responding. What the fuck. Oh my god Lance is so cute. Help my soul.

He tried to stay awake so he could watch Lance more, but failed miserably. A few minutes later he passed out. The background was filled with Joan and Thomas being gay.

 

—

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open. Where was that soft voice coming from? Why did he smell waffles? And honey? Yum. He looked around and stopped when he saw Keith.

Keith was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He wore a oversized red t-shirt with  _ incredibly _ short shorts. His hair wasn’t a pineapple anymore, but he did have a cute bed-head and it looked  _ really _ fluffy. More than usual. He was quietly singing ‘Heal’ by Tom Odell. 

Lance rubbed his eyes and stood up. Yawning, he made his way over to Keith. “Whatcha cookin good lookin?” He said slightly slurred.

Keith just chuckled. “Some waffles, nothing too fancy.” Lance’s mouth dropped open when he looked around. Keith had made them from scratch. Jeez Lance couldn’t even make mac and cheese. 

“That’s cool! I mean uh, thanks for making breakfast. I can’t cook or bake for shittt.” He didn’t need to know that but it came out of Lance’s tired mouth anyway. 

“Luckily you got me.” Keith gave him a soft smile before returning to his shenanigans. “I’ll let you know when they’re done, and before you ask, no I don’t need help I’ve got everything basically done anyway.” 

Lance was about to ask that, damn is he a mind reader? Nah, Lance is just easy to predict. 

As he made his way back towards the living room, he looked over and saw the laptop. It was plugged in by the coffee table, they must have left it on all night. He also noticed the ponytail holder he had used the previous night. Keith had looked so damn ho- NOPE! No thinking about Keith’s cute- NO! He didn’t need a heart attack before breakfast. 

“Lance come pick your toppings.” 

With that Lance was thankfully snapped out his Keith-Trance and joined his soulmate in the kitchen.

Keith finished eating and asked Lance something. “So did you hear that Pidge invited us to a ‘Movie Night’ thing?”

“Uh..” Lance’s eyes immediately darted to his phone, which he opened to find a message.

 

***Friday 11:46 pm***

 

**TheSmartOne:** Lance movie night sleepover tomorrow, if you don’t come I’ll beat the shit out of you. 10 pm.

 

So he typed out a reply.

 

***Saturday 8:25 am***

 

**SharpieShooter:** k

 

“Yep totally, and we’re going.” Lance gave Keith his signature smirk.

 

—

 

Pidge was scrambling around their house. They were hosting the movie night and couldn’t find the damn DVD player! Matt was no help whatsoever, he was lounging on the couch eating pop tarts. It would be the first official squad meet-up since Keith was released. They didn’t really wanna fuck it up. 

“Matt can you get off your fucking lazy ass and help me!” Pidge was basically screeching at their brother.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me finish this damn bowl Pidgey.” He just received an intense glare from Pidge before they continued setting up and searching.

“FINALLY! Also screw you matt.” They finally got everything together about 10 minutes before the arrival time.

“I wasn’t the one who invited everyone, your problem.” He smirked. Fucking devil.

Hunk was the first to arrive, followed by Shiro and Allura, then Lance and Keith.

“Hey Pidge! Hi Matt!” Lance seemed a bit too hyper today, oh boy.

“Hey  _ everyone _ , there’s popcorn on the counter and Matt is hoarding the chips.” Pidge glanced at Matt who had at least 5 bags of chips surrounding him.

“Okay damn I was planning on sharing!”

“No you weren’t.”

“True dat.”

They all laughed at that. Then before anyone could speak Pidge made sure to scream. 

“MOVIE TIME BITCHES!”

 

—

 

Halfway into the movies Matt, Shiro, and Allura were all dead to the world, possibly long weeks at work. They were watching the High School Musical trilogy since he wouldn’t stop whining until they agreed. Lance was sat next to Keith and Hunk on the couch, (which by the way was super comfortable.) Pidge was on the floor with the remote, their brother laying against the edge of the couch next to them. Shiro and Allura had taken the opposite side of the couch and were passed out on each other. Then out of nowhere Pidge spoke up.

“Fucking finally only one movie to go, also wimps.” They smirked as they pointed out the sleepers. 

“Not all of us stay up until 3 in the morning watching conspiracies Pidge.” He fake coughed. “And  _ Keith.” _ Lance was feeling a bit tired himself, but he wasn’t planning on falling asleep anytime soon.

“I do not stay up until 3 am watching conspiracies.” His voice had tired written all over it. “I stay up until 5 am.”

Pidge then lowered the TV volume slightly and started the third movie. Lance wanted to sing along so bad but he wasn’t  _ that _ rude _.  _ Knowing him he’d belt his heart out to every song, even though he wasn’t the greatest singer, he decided to stay quiet this one time.

When the movie was about two-thirds done, he felt Hunk moving to the floor. “What are you doing buddy?” All he got was a point to his left shoulder and a short reply.

“Wanted to give ya some space.” Hunk smiled as he sat next to Pidge.

Lance carefully looked at his shoulder. ACK! He did his best not to fucking jump off the couch. Keith was sleeping peacefully. And damn was it adorable, how did he not notice he was asleep before? 

He gently placed an arm around the innocent sleeping boy and whispered. “Sweet dreams Keith.”

They finished up the movie a bit later and turned off the TV. Only the ‘Plunk Squad’ managed to make it through the entire trilogy, but as soon as the screen went black Pidge and Hunk laid down. 

Pidge took off their glasses before commenting, “Night Losers.” 

Hunk and Pidge eased into sleep. That left Lance. He was tired as fuck, but he was scared if he moved at all he’d wake up Keith. So he thought the most logical thing to do would be stay up all night. Sounds like a great plan!

By 5 am he was deadass passed out resting on Keith’s head.

 

—

 

They were now back in Shiro's and Keith’s apartment (Shiro's been spending more time over at Allura's lately though). He had to basically drag Lance home because of how weak he was. 

“Tired..” Lance told him he had only gotten 2 hours of sleep at Pidge’s. Hell he didn’t know why Lance was up so late, but he is pretty adorable when he’s tired.

“If you’re so tired take a nap Lance.” He was sitting next to Lance on the couch, who refused to go back to sleep.

“But I.. have.. tings.. to do..” 

Keith was kinda surprised. “Like what..?”

“Plan.. date.. Keef.. duhhh” 

Keith’s eyes widened. Lance was planning the date? The date he had asked him on the night before? Keith didn’t know how to process that information. He could feel himself stuttering. “D-date? Lance  y-you should g-get so-some rest.”

“No… ress..” Lance couldn’t finish because he was now out like a light on Keith’s lap. And this time, Keith wasn’t tired.

 

—

 

Keith thought it would be fun to look up possible date places, since Lance was currently K.O. Lance never said Keith  _ couldn’t  _ be the one to woo him. He did find some, but nothing that really seemed like ‘Special night with Lance’ material.

He closed the laptop shut. Damn it. Why is it so hard? He wanted to try and take  _ Lance _ on a memorable date, but HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!

He glanced at Lance. Holy fuck he was so gone. Maybe he’d get an idea later. 

Carefully moving Lance off him, he got up and started making eggs and bacon. One of his previous foster families had taught him to cook for himself, but other than that they had been like the rest. Left him alone. 

He plopped the eggs and bacon onto two plates. Keith leaves one plate on the counter (he can warm it up if it gets cold). Sitting down beside Lance’s sleeping body, he started to scroll through colleges. He had managed to get his high school diploma even though he was in a coma for a while. Shiro had talked and explained his situation and the principal was nice about it. So now he was searching through colleges. 

While looking at his second college, Lance woke up.

“Ugh.. wha time is it?” Lance slurred as he looked up at Keith. He grinned until he saw his laptop. He frowned and sat up. “Looking at colleges already?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know how many would accept me though.”

Lance grinned at him. “Well whichever one accepts me will have to take you as well!”

“Heh yeah..” He frowned. As much as he wish that could happen, he doubted it would.

 

—

 

As soon as Lance entered his house he ran up to his brother Veronica’s room.

“Veronica! I need dating advice!” Lance yelled as he burst through the door.

Veronica turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Dating advice? Is it for Keith?”

Lance nodded and sat on his sisters turquoise bed.

“Well has he said anything before about places he’s wanted to go to?”

He thinks. Has he? What if he has and Lance just forgot? Wait-

“He’s mentioned that he misses the desert? And like the desert night sky? Oh and he missed some dessert with coconut tapioca and rice?” A million previous conversations flooded to his head. He began rambling out all the thoughts as they came in.

His sister held up a hand to shush him. “Okay okay. Obsessed much?” She smirked as Lance’s eyes widened. “I’m kidding. It’s good you remember so many of your conversations. Maybe you could take him somewhere that has that dessert. Or stargazing. Want me to call James? He knows pretty much  _ any  _ place in the city.”

Lance nodded. He knew he could trust Veronica not to tell her soulmate  _ why _ she needed to know such strange information. 

While she called James, Lance grabbed his phone and made a group chat.

 

* **Sunday: 2:34 PM***

 

***SharpieShooter** has added  **TheSmartOne, CupcakeKing, Hot-tea,** and  **HelpingHand** *

 

**SharpieShooter:** gUys i nEed heLp

**CupcakeKing:** What’s up Lance? 

**SharpieShooter:** hunk

**SharpieShooter:** my man how mny d8s have u ben on so far wit shay

**CupcakeKing:** Three why?

**SharpieShooter:** wht di u do for dem

**CupcakeKing:** We went to the beach, to see a movie she was looking forward too, and recently went to a cooking class. 

**TheSmartOne:** Lance, why are you asking Hunk about his dates with Shay?

**SharpieShooter:** I ned ideas 4 my dat wit keith

**HelpingHand:** What do you have so far?

**SharpieShooter:** my main ideas so far hav been stargazin and that 1 tapioca dessert he mention liking in a conversaton

**CupcakeKing:** I remember that! I still wish I could've made it for him, but I couldn’t find a recipe.

**HelpingHand:** Coconut Tapioca and sweet rice balls?

**SharpieShooter:** ye that the one

**Hot-tea:** That sounds delicious.

**HelpingHand:** It is. We had it a few times when we visited my grandparents in Asia.

**SharpieShooter:** well do u know any places her tht serve it?

**HelpingHand:** No, but I do know a great place for stargazing. Allura and I went there.

**Hot-tea:** Yes! It was quite the beautiful place.

**SharpieShooter:** ok thx

**SharpieShooter:** could u send me de addres

**HelpingHand:** Of course!

 

“Lance? James is asking what the dessert is.”

He looks up from his phone. “Tapioca and sweet rice. Coconut tapioca to be exact.”

Veronica nods and continues talking with James.

Lance looks down and goes to his direct messages with Shiro.

 

* **Sunday: 2:51 PM***

 

* **HelpingHand** has sent a location*

**HelpingHand:** That’s the place.

**SharpieShooter:** Thanks!

 

Veronica taps his shoulder, saying goodbye to her boyfriend. 

“James apparently found a place just out of town that makes something different, but it’s the closest he could find. Sorry.”

Lance nodded and then called Pidge. If anyone could manage to help it was them. 

And he ended up being correct. Pidge had argued with the owner of the small cafe for an hour before they gave in and agreed. The amazing  gremlin got him a reservation before hanging up. Lance texted Keith to tell him the date and time.

 

* **Sunday: 4:58 PM***

 

**SharpieShooter:** b prepared 4 me to pick u up at around 5:30 on wensday

**FucksWithMusic:** Not the weekend?

**SharpieShooter:** i cant wait until the weekend it too far

**FucksWithMusic:** True. Do I dress fancy or casual?

**SharpieShooter:** dress hot.

**FucksWithMusic:** Uh?

**SharpieShooter:** casual sweetie <3

**FucksWithMusic:** Okay. Also will you ever change your cringey name?

**SharpieShooter:** when u change ur weird one 

**SharpieShooter:** how can 1 f music

**FucksWithMusic:** Fair point. Any suggestions?

**SharpieShooter:** FucksWithLance ;)

**FucksWithMusic:** No. -///-

**SharpieShooter:** aww wha about Player 1 and i cen b Player 2 ;)

 

* **FucksWithMusic** has changed name to  **PlayerOne***

***SharpieShooter** has changed name to  **PlayerTwo***

 

**PlayerOne:** I’ll see you Wednesday, Loverboy. ;)

**PlayerTwo:** ok baby ;3

**PlayerOne:** I have my bangs tied up  _ one _ time. I swear to christ.

**PlayerTwo:** wud u prefer sexy?

**PlayerOne:** No I guess not.

**PlayerTwo:** 2 bad sexy

**PlayerOne:** Sometimes I hate you.

**PlayerTwo:** aw <3 u 2

 

—

 

* **Sunday: 5:11 pm***

 

**PlayerOne:** I have died and gone to heaven.

**TheSmartOne:** What did Lance do this time?

**PlayerOne:** fgfjdfjkdgfjdg 

**PlayerOne:** _ he called me sexy. _

**TheSmartOne:** WOO ABOUT TIME BITCH!

**PlayerOne:** I hate you more than I hate the government right now.

**TheSmartOne:** You know that’s a lie, also happy #klance-ing :)

**PlayerOne:** Uh.. what?

**TheSmartOne:** _ *slaps through phone* _ Nothing, nothing at all.

**PlayerOne:** _ *slaps back through phone* _ Bitch puh-lease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitters/Tumblrs:  
> @IAmRedXD/@iamredxd  
> @IcecoldkillsYT


	16. Authors Note

Hello! Writer RedXD here! I'm going on a trip to the UK for a little less than 2 weeks. This means that we will not be posting the next chapter until I get back! 


	17. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! And I'd like to inform you all that I have actually finished the last chapter! I like to write ahead in these type of things so that I'm prepared and can update frequently. I will be waiting a lil bit to post the next chapter though, as a certain scene will have some art for it. Ice has already made hers, but I wanted to draw part of it so I still need to finish that. I'd also like to let you know that once DTMC is over, I will be beginning to post a Prinxiety/Klance fanfic. I'm honestly surprised I haven't found very many fanfics of those two pairs together, but I've already started writing it and Ice is helping me out on it too. I/We also have some Original stories we may be posting at some point that are in early stages. Anyways enjoy this chapter!   
>  \- Red
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Lots of Flirting
> 
> Also applauding to anyone who understands all the different things they talk about. I am a huge weeb, I know.

Everything was a blur of dressing and critiquing. 

“Nah, that clashes.” 

“Since when do  _ you _ know anything about fashion?”

“I have more knowledge than you do.”

“Fair point.”

Pidge smirks at the end of Keith’s bed. They continue to scroll through tumblr. 

Keith picks out a new shirt and jacket. “What if I say something weird? What if I look weird? What if he tries to hint at something and I don’t understand? What if I lose my temper? What if I say something dumb? What if-”

“Chill your ass.” Pidge dodges Keith’s shoe thrown at them. They don’t even look up from their phone.

“Sorry for being worried. This is my first  _ real _ date.” Keith frowns as he changes. He wondered if Lance was freaking out right now like he was?

When he finishes changing he looks at Pidge expectantly. They barely glance up at him before looking back at their phone.

“Red suits you better.”

Keith groans. “Thank you and fuck you.”

He goes back to his closet.

 

—

 

Lance kept picking at his shirt collar. Was this the right shirt? Maybe he should’ve picked a different one. Hunk had helped him pick out an outfit, but Hunk was too nice to insult any of them and was literally no help.

He was parked outside of Shiro’s apartment complex, but it wasn’t 5:30 yet. He wanted to be there on the dot to be impressive.

When his phone finally said 5:28 (he needed time to get up to the apartment) he got out of his car and headed inside.

He made sure it was 5:30 before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, an amused looking Pidge opened the door. 

“Mr. Princess over here is still finishing up.”

Lance laughed as he heard Keith yell, “I’m not a princess you gremlin!”

Pidge rolled their eyes and flopped on the couch. Lance sat beside them and fiddled with his fingers. His fiddling stopped when he heard Keith enter the room.

Turning his head, he was not disappointed. Keith had his hair tied up in the amazing tiny ponytail and had gray piercings on his ears. He was wearing ripped black jeans with dark red converse. He had on a black t-shirt with a red plaid jacket over it. Of course he had his signature black fingerless gloves.  _ Fuck he looked hot. _ Lucky for him though the pink on Keith’s face told him he looked good as well. 

Lance himself was wearing a light blue shirt with blue jeans. He had a white jacket over the top of it that had the Hamilton logo on the front of it. His hair was slicked back and he had blue sneakers on.

He saw in the corner of his eye, Pidge get up, flip them off, and then go towards the hallway.

“You look hot.” 

Lance felt his heart beat faster. “Thanks Mullet. You look pretty sexy yourself.”

Keith turned a matching red to his jacket. “T-thanks.”

Lance smirked and extended his arm. “Shall we?”

Keith nodded. “We shall.”

 

—

 

Keith frowned. Lance wasn’t telling him where they were going. 

“Why can’t I know?” He whined.

“Because I said so. I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Meanie.” Keith pouted and looked out the window.

“You know you love me.”

Keith continued to pout even though he mumbled a, “Yeah..”

His thoughts drifted back to last night. He had  _ that  _ dream. He’s had that dream way to many nights since the hospital. 

The dream with the snakes. The dream with the water. The dream with the dead bodies. The dream where he’d killed them.

He had a less horrible nightmare over and over again while at the hospital, but now it was back. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but why should he bring them into his own problems? That was just unfair. 

The only good dreams he’s had in a while is the one he had the night they went over to Pidge’s house. He’d dreamed of being alone in a sea. It was a beautiful blue color. One he saw often in a certain cuban boy’s eyes. The dream had ended badly though. The blue had turned to a bloody red. Then he had seen Lance’s body drop into the red water.

A voice snapped him from his thoughts. “We’re here!”

Keith looked up. They were at a small asian cafe he’s never seen before. It had reds and whites with a bit of golden yellow. He smiled. No thinking of bad dreams. You’re with Lance right now. 

“It’s beautiful.” Keith genuinely thought this place was breathtaking.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Lance was smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t order extra cheese.” That got a jab in his side and a laugh from Lance.

“I’m being serious.”

“And I’m being gay.”

It was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes as they walked inside the establishment.

“Name?” 

“Lance McClain.” 

“Okay, right this way.” She winked.

Wait winked?! Keith feels a bit protective and intertwines his hand with Lances. He frowns at the waitress.

He was still confused. Why did Lance bring him here instead one of the many asian restaurants near them? He tried to read Lance. He failed.

They both slide in a booth across from each other. The table has a single rose in the middle and Keith begins to understand the ladies wink. Oh fuck. Did Lance get them to do this? Shit he’s doomed.

“What would you like to drink?” A waitress asks. 

Keith looks at the menu and says the first appealing drink. “Ramune please.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. He probably had no idea what that was. “Uh. I’ll have a coke.” The waitress nodded and left.

“Ew coke.”

“Hey!” Lance placed a hand on his chest in defense. Gasping dramatically he said, “Coke is amazing!”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s just about as good as the Death Note live action.”

“What?”

Keith’s eyes dropped. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT DEATH NOTE IS?!”

Lance nodded in confusion. “That some emo thing?”

“HEY! It  _ is _ not! It’s a beautiful anime!”

“Anime?”

Keith slams his hand on the table. “We  _ will _ be watching Death Note  _ this _ weekend.”

Lance smirked and nodded. “Okay Keithy boy.”

Just then the waitress came out with their drinks. The two boys ordered their food and went back to talking.

“So how are you doing this fine evening?”

Keith snorts at him. “Better now that you’re here.”

He sees Lance’s face morph into his shit-eating grin. “Boy you’ve got me helpless!” He sings.

Keith looks at his, eyebrow raised. Was this a reference to something? He began to panic. Oh shit. It must be! What if Lance hates him? What if he leaves because he doesn’t know the reference?

“Keith?” Lance waves his hand in front of his face.

“Huh? Oh yes?”

“I said do you not know what Hamilton is?”

Keith feels his confusion grow. “Like from the Revolution? Since when did you enjoy history?”

“Since it was turned into the greatest musical ever existing.”

Keith’s confusion just took over at this point. “Wha?”

Lance frowns. “Hamilton. The Musical. About Alexander Hamilton.” He deadpans.

“Oh! I’ve heard of that. Is it any good?”

Lance’s eyes legit turn into stars. “YES! OH MY GOD! SO LIKE IT ISN’T HISTORICALLY CORRECT, BUT I DEFINITELY SHIP ALEXANDER AND JOHN LAURENS! LIKE LAMS IS SO ADORABLE AND PERFECT NOT TO MENTION HAMILTON DOESN’T DESERVE OUR GIRLS ELIZA AND ANGELICA ANYWAYS! OH AND AARON BURR IS SO COOL!” He beams.

Keith erupts into a giggle fit. He’d be more embarrassed by it if Lance wasn’t being such a nerd right now. “You are  _ such _ a fucking nerd.”

Lance frowns. “Says the guy who stays up until 5 am watching emo anime and conspiracies.”

Keith stops laughing. “Touche.”

They soon get their food and begin to talk about other things.

“We should play twenty questions!” Lance exclaims.

“Seriously?” Keith raises an eyebrow. He hasn’t played that for  _ years _ .

“YES SERIOUSLY!” He looks like a child who just saw a candy store.

Smirking, Keith swallows his bite. “Why not. You go first.”

Lance grins. “Favorite kink?” 

Keith’s face drops. Oh god. Lance started out dirty. Seriously? Well two can play at that  _ Lance _ .

“There’s too many to choose. Yours?”

“Fair point. I can agree on that. Your turn.”

Keith smirks. “Favorite part of the human anatomy?”

Lance goes red when he realizes what Keith was asking. He then swallows it down and smirks. “Ass. You?”

Keith turns pink. He hadn’t expected Lance to actually answer. “I uh. Eyes I guess. I don’t know.”

The cuban boy nods and sips his drink. “Okay, favorite book series?”

“Harry Potter. It’s a classic.”

The other boy hums in agreement. “Mines Twilight.” 

He feels himself smirk. “The love story with the vampires?”

Lance stares at him with a frown. “Don’t you dare try to make fun of one of the best book series of all time.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Okay okay. Weirdest dream?”

Lance leans back in his seat. “A dream I had when I was figuring out my sexuality. I dreamt I was being chased by a giant crab.”

He smirked at that. “Isn’t that a comedy skit.”

“Sure is. I had watched it just before hand.”

Snorting he sipped his drink. “I once dreamed that we were at a weird mall. You guys were there actually. Well except Shiro and Allura. Hunk became a prisoner at something like a restaurant. You and Pidge stole coins from a fountain and bought a cow. Coran went to the black market to buy weird blue circles. And I got chased for trying to identify a knife. Oh and we flew the cow you and Pidge bought. And every other person looked like an alien.”

Lance wheezes. “That  _ definitely  _ is a weird dream.” He calmed himself and moved away from his food as the waitress came by and grabbed their plates. 

“May I interest you two gentlemen in dessert?” She winked again at Lance with a smirk. Keith didn't notice it.

“No-” Keith started, but was interrupted.

“Yes m’lady. We’d like two Coconut Tapioca with sweet rice balls.”

Keith felt his entire being drop. How? What? Lance? How? How did he know about that? Wait did he? He remembered? But Keith had searched  _ everywhere  _ for a place making it. Lance? He seriously? How!? 

“How? Lance?” He was bathing in pure confusion.

Lance smirked as the waitress walked away. “Pidge helped me. Had to do some negotiating, but they agreed.”

Lance had seriously? He had actually  _ got _ a place to make them that dessert  _ just _ because Keith had mentioned missing it. Oh god this boy was two sweet. Kind of like the dessert! 

“Oh my fucking god.” He reached across the table and pulled Lance into a weird sort of hug. “Lance, Thank you so much for this! I can’t believe you remembered! That was like nearly a year ago!”

Lance grinned as he hugged back. “My gaydar is just amazing I guess.”

Keith pushed away from the hug to give him an unamused expression. “Wouldn’t it be Gaymory?” He deadpanned.

Lance snorted and grinned as they both sat back down. “I guess, but Gaydar is just so much fun to say.”

Keith nodded. “True that.”

 

—

 

They continued their game of 20 questions until the detailed dessert arrived. It looked amazing. 

It was served in white bowls that had gold trimming. The dessert itself was filled to the top with what looked to be cream or milk. Inside it was stuffed with balls of rice and tapioca pearls. There was also blueberries and strawberries on top. He glanced at Keith.

As Keith ate a bite of the dessert his face lit up. It was adorable how much he looked like a child who’d just gotten their favorite candy bar or something. 

“Anything like the original?”

Keith looked up at him and nodded, smiling like crazy. “Yeah. It tastes super similar. Almost makes me think I’m back with Jiji and Baba.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. What does Jiji and Baba mean? “Jiji and Baba?”

The other boy flushed pink. “It’s uh the terms for Japanese Grandparents we use.. I used to spend a lot of time with Shiro's grandparents so..” He looked down at the table in embarrassment.

Aww. They had names like Lance did! Instead of Abuelita and Abuelito they were Baba and Jiji. “That’s cute. I call my grandparents Abuela and Abuelo or Abuelita and Abuelito.”

Keith looked up with curiosity. “Really? Could you.. tell me more about your family?”

Lance quickly nodded. His family was huge and he loved them all to death. They for sure were something he could talk about till death. “So there’s my Mamma and Papa. Pa is really mischievous like Pidge when he wants to be, but he also can get super overprotective. At first when I came out he didn’t really understand and it made things sorta complicated. Luckily my Mamma helped and he eventually understood. As for my Mamma she is really strict, but she cares a lot about all of us. She can be pretty quiet at most times unless she’s talking about us. She  _ loves _ to talk about her family.”

Keith smiles. “You must get it from her than.” 

Lance nods grinning. “Yeah. Oh and there's my sister Veronica. She’s awesome. It’s amazing how well she can get something done when she puts her mind to it. She also has this crazy need to protect us all since she’s the oldest. Then there’s my older brother Marco. He is a  _ huge _ prankster. Once he put a fake spider on something my Mamma while she was baking and she freaked out and started smacking it off with the Chancla.”

Keith raised a brow. “Chancla?”

Lance began explaining. “The chancla is a latino child’s  _ worst  _ nightmare. It’s a sandal. The stuff of demons you know?”

Keith hummed in thought. “Like Namahage scary?”

It was Lance’s turn to be confused. “Namahage?”

He tries to explain the folklore. “The Namahage is like a traditional folklore. There’s this demon thing right? And people dress up with ogre masks and capes during a ritual every New Years.”

Lance looks at him with amazement. “Interesting. Tell me more about Asia. I have like no knowledge of anything there.” And that wasn’t a lie. He knew everything about Cuba, but he knew shit about Asia.

“Well for starters, when we’re inside the house we wear these traditional slippers instead of being barefoot. There’s also a load of temples in Japan to go to. Usually you have to wear the indoor slippers there and at most restaurants as well. It’s got beautiful trees, but it’s mostly concrete instead of actual nature which is annoying. There's many shops that are all next to each other. There’s also a whole bunch of trains and not a lot of cars.”

Lance is shocked and amazed. He didn’t know Keith had so much knowledge of Japan. “Wow. That’s quite something.”

Keith nods. “Yeah, it is.”

The two receive the check and fight for a good five minutes over who is paying. Eventually Keith gives in and Lance pays. The cuban boy then leads Keith towards the car.

“Where are we going now?”

“You’ll see.”

 

—

 

“Close your eyes.”

Lance is happy when he sees Keith obliges. He grabs hold of the raven haired boy’s hand and leads him out of the car. He carefully guides him to the small beach Shiro had told him about. 

As soon as they made it to the spot, Lance let go of Keith. “Open your eyes.”

As he saw Keith look around he was amazed at his face.

Keith examined the area and his face slowly began to fill up with excitement, joy, and comfort. A huge cheery smile took place on his lips and he hugged Lance again. Not that he was complaining. Keith gave good hugs. They used to be awkward, but once Keith got used to them all, they weren’t. 

They both fell back onto the grass. “It’s beautiful.” Lance nodded in agreement. Keith wasn’t wrong, it  _ was _ beautiful. The place was a small grassy and sandy beach surrounded by a spruce forest. The clearing was in a perfect spot to where the stars shined bright down at them. 

“Yeah, it really is.”

Lance turned to look at Keith. The stars and clearing might have been beautiful, but Keith was stunning. The way the moonlight glimmered against his skin and the way his face looked so beautiful and adorable his heart melted.

“Hey Keith?”

Keith turned and looked at him. “Yes?”

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my Mr. Blue Lion?”

Keith blinked as he processed the words. He went red and stuttered out a, “I..I y..yes! Wait n..no- I mean c..cool I g..guess uh.”

Lance placed a finger to his lips. “I’ll take that rambling as a yes.”

Keith nodded. “Also isn’t the blue lion a thing from that 80s show?”

Lance froze. “Y-yes..”

Keith smirked. “HA! I’m not the only one from the 80s here!”

“SO YOU ADMIT YOU HAVE A MULLET

“I SAID NO SUCH THING!”

“I BEG TO DIFFER!”

“I WILL NOT ADMIT TO HAV-”

“You know. The mullet suits you though. Adds to your hotness.”

“To h-having a m-mullet..” Keith finished. He blushes a dark red.

Lance smiles. “For once I’m not lying about your hair.”

Keith blushes and looks back at the stars. “T-thanks.”

They sit in silence stargazing for a while. It’s a comfortable silence, something Lance doesn’t find himself having most days.

Eventually he feels a weight on his shoulder and looks to see Keith leaning his head on him. He leans his own head on Keith’s and they intertwine their fingers.

“Hey uh.. Lance?”

Lance looks at the adorable boy beside him. “Yeah?”

Keith cups his face in his hands and leans forward. Lance immediately kisses back and then before you know it Keith is pulling back. “Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.”

Lance smiles and nods. “Anytime.”

By the time Lance is dropping Keith off at his and Shiro’s apartment, he had a heart rate of at least 100 quadrillion beats per hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tag us about any fanart/inspired work! 
> 
> Tumblr/Twitters:  
> iamredxd/IAmRedXD  
> none/IcecoldkillsYT


	18. Arcade Extravaganzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to the arcade. Keith runs into an old 'friend.' Lance finds out something he should've known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, Nightmares
> 
> ALSO THE ART IS MADE BY TWO DIFFERENT SOULS. That is why they are two different styles and outfits. The drawing only of Keith is by muah, while the drawing of Lance AND Keith is by Ice. If you want to see more art by us, check out our twitters. AND I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PRINXIETY/KLANCE FANFIC! CHECK IT OUT! > https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880467/chapters/37003056

Pidge decided they would wake everyone up.

 

* **Group Chat: Altea Studio Nerds***

***Friday 8:41 am***

**TheSmartOne:** Guys

**TheSmartOne:** gUyS

**TheSmartOne:** Guys!!

**TheSmartOne:** GUYS!!!

**CupcakeKing:** What Pidge

**Hot-tea:** 90% of the gc are asleep Pidge.

**PlayerTwo:** were aslep* nt anymor

**TheSmartOne:** Nice name change  _ Lance _ , anyway I HAVE FUCKING NEWS! EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. SOUND OFF!

**CupcakeKing:** Present.

**Hot-tea:** You already know I’m here.

**PlayerTwo:** her cuz of ur spammin

**CoranOnTheCob:** Here as well Pidge!!

**TheSmartOne:** That leaves the other two. 

**TheSmartOne: @HelpingHand**

**TheSmartOne: @FucksWithMusic**

**PlayerTwo: @PlayerOne** *

**TheSmartOne:** Hopefully the louder buzz will get their fucking attention.

**HelpingHand:** Keith and I were out for groceries. Jeez Pidge, language.

**TheSmartOne:** Fuck.

**PlayerOne:** Shiro made me get on my phone, what’s going on?

**TheSmartOne:** Finally you fucking slow asses. 

**TheSmartOne:** ROVER FUCKING WORKS!! MY CHILD IS FULLY OPERATIONAL!

**HelpingHand:** That’s great Pidge.

**PlayerTwo:** nice work grimlen

**Hot-tea:** Amazing accomplishment Pidge!!

**CupcakeKing:** We’re proud of you.

**CoranOnTheCob:** A mighty feat!!

**PlayerOne:** Awesome Pidge.

**TheSmartOne:** Thank you everyone! Thank youu Thank youu. Rover aside, I have other news! Well to celebrate Rover Matt got us all tickets to the opening of The Paladin Plaza tonight!

**TheSmartOne:** It’s this new arcade with tons of stuff! Even laser tag I think. (Which I will destroy you all in.)

**TheSmartOne:** Who’s in?

**CupcakeKing:** ME

**Hot-tea:** ME

**PlayerTwo:** MEEEEE

**CoranOnTheCob:** Me!!

**HelpingHand:** Me

**PlayerOne:** Sure

**TheSmartOne:** Gonna ignore that Keith broke the chain, meet at my house in 2 hours. This is gonna be EPIC!

Pidge shut their phone off. This was gonna be so awesome.

 

—

 

Once at Pidge’s house they scramble into Gaylord. Matt really needs a better name for his car. They drive off to this ‘Paladin Plaza’ and in no time their there. 

“Woah.. it’s massive!” Lance was gapping at the sight.

“That’s what she said.” Matt and Pidge said in unison.

“Shut it geeks! Now let’s get in there!” Lance was super excited. Arcades were one of his favorite places ever. So naturally he bolted ahead of everyone dragging Keith behind him since they had been holding hands.

“Lance! Could you maybe let me actually  _ walk  _ instead of being dragged by the arm? Which by the way IS ABOUT TO FUCKING PULL OFF MY BODY!” Keith screeched.

Lance slowed his speed. “Jesus man. Drama king much?”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Point taken.”

They both sit down at the bench waiting for Matt and the others (They couldn’t actually do anything without them since he had the tickets).

“What are you the flash?” Pidge groaned when they finally caught up.

Lance smirked. “Nah. Just excited to beat your asses.”

Pidge smirked. “I’d like to see you try. I say we split up in teams.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “That all you thinking? I say we make a bet.”

Pidge narrowed their eyes as well. “Oh? What would this bet be fucker?”

“Losers have to each do a dare given by the members of the winning team.”

“You’ve got yourself a fucking bet, sharpieshooter.”

Pidge bolted upright. “OKAY LOSERS! YOU HEARD THE MAN WHOEVER WINS DARES THE MEMBERS OF THE OTHER TEAM! SO ME AND LANCE WILL BE TEAM CAPTAINS! LINE UP FUCKERS!”

They all lined up and Lance looked at Keith. He knew how great Keith is at these things. Plus he didn’t want to go against Keith. 

“I choose Keith.”

WAIT WHAT?! OH FUCK NO!

“What! How come you get to choose first?

Pidge smirks. “You made the rules of the bet. It’s only  _ fair _ .” They grinned all evil-like.  _ Demon. _

“ _ Fine.” _

Keith gave him a sympathetic and apologetic smile as he walked over to stand beside Pidge.

He looked. Who was good besides Keith? Hmm. “Matt.”

Pidge frowned at that.  _ Payback sucks bitch. _

“Shiro.”

Lance smirked. Shiro seemed good, but he knew he wasn’t as great as- “Hunk.”

Pidge pointed at Allura. “Come here.”

Lance frowns. “Coran.”

Coran twiddles his mustache. “Last again. Just like when I was a little wimbleton. My old pap pap used to tell me to-”

“Coran. Just get in line.” Lance deadpanned.

And then they were off.

Lance’s team won the shooter game.

Pidge’s team won basketball toss.

Lance’s team won skeeball.

Pidge’s team won racing.

Pidge’s team won the obstacle course.

Lance’s team won the airgun game.

And finally, Lance’s team won laser tag.

“NO! NO! YOU DIDN’T WIN!” Pidge was screaming.

“I believe we did, Pidgey.” Lance smirked. They had barely won the laser tag battle, but it was worth it. He’d get to dare Keith to do anything. Well, anything that wasn’t  _ too _ overboard. Or illegal.

Pidge pouted as they decided who dared who. Matt got Pidge, Coran got Allura, Hunk got Shiro, and Lance got  _ Keith _ .

Pidge was forced to use no electronics for the rest of the day. Except texting in the group chat. Matt tried without, but Pidge threatened his life. Precautions are needed.

Allura had to draw on a mustache with a non permanent sharpie. She used orange to match Coran and he was satisfied.

Shiro only had to help Hunk bake cookies. Hunk said he didn’t want to be mean.

And Keith. OH BOY. Lance smirked. “Pineapple ponytail, photobooth, and cat ear headband.”

“Nononononono. I’m not wearing a cat headband or doing a pineapple ponytail.”

Lance swung his arm around the raven haired boy. “Come on Keithy Boy, it’ll be funnnn!”

“For you.”

“Exactly!”

Keith ended up losing the battle and tied his hair up as they walked towards the photo booth. Lance hands him a red headband with cat ears on it.

“Come on kitty.”

Keith pouted as he swiped the headband and put it on. And damn was this a good idea. Kitty pineapple Keith = best Keith  _ ever _ .

They huddled into the tight photo booth and Lance got out a few quarters. He wanted as many photos of this as  _ possible _ .

Before starting the timer he turns to Keith. “Funny, Smile, Kitty, Then still.”

Keith looks at him confused. “Still?”

  
Lance smirks. “Just don’t do a special face for the last one.”

They go through the many faces. Lance sticks his tongue out and pinches his eyes shut while Keith crossed his eyes tugging at the skin underneath them and stuck his tongue out as well.

As the second timer is counting down, Lance says, “Cute! But can we make it gay?”

Keith has a wheezing, giggling, laughing fit at the randomness and Lance laughs at his crazy reaction.

When the third one starts, Lance puts his hands up to his head and makes cat ears. Keith puts his hands up like paws and meows with no enthusiasm at all. Adorable. 

Once the last countdown starts, Keith drops his hands and just looks at Lance awkwardly. Lance then grabs his neck and shoves him forward. Keith tenses a bit in surprise but slowly melts into it.

Lance hears the camera flash, but pays no mind to it. He feels two hands cup his face. They shift to try and make things more comfortable, but it doesn’t work. Keith breaks them apart after they’ve tried for a solid minute. 

“Still huh.” He smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Ever heard of the element of surprise? He’s a nice guy.”

“Uhuh.” Keith smirks and crawls out of the photo booth. Lance following him.

When they get out they notice their pictures aren’t in the holder.

“Wow! I didn’t think you were even still in town! Guess you must’ve been hiding with the other fag.” An all too familiar voice mocks. Both boys turn to see Lotor waving their photos around. “Nice get up you got there by the way Fag.” He nodded his head towards Keith, who put a hand on his arm and looked down. He frowned and shifted nervously.

Lance felt his blood begin to heat up.

“Fuck off Lotor. You’re just jealous you can’t keep a relationship for more than a week.”

Lotor smirks. “Is that so? At least I’m not always the one getting broken up with. Isn’t that right,  _ Lance _ ?”

Lance felt himself freeze. Lotor wasn’t lying. Lance was always the one with a broken heart. At least he had his soulmate now.  _ Keith _ .

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Keith glaring down Lotor. 

“Go fuck yourself Lotor. You’re a petty little asshole who has zero friends, zero respect, and might I add zero guts? Getting others to do your dirty work.” Keith snared, full of venom.

Lance found himself facing Lotor again. “Yeah, so much for being the cool guy. At least we aren’t scared to do what we want. Now give us our  _ fucking _ photos and go get a life.”

Lotor’s face dropped and his grip on the photos loosened. Keith snatched them from him and held an arm protectively around Lance as they walked away. Lance decided he liked protective Keith.

  
“Lance are you okay?”

Lance nodded. “You?”

“Yeah..”

 

—

 

The snake curled around Lance. It began to suck the life out of him. Why couldn’t Keith move? It was like his body was frozen. He used all his willpower to move. He couldn’t. He just watched as Lance fell back losing air. Tears starting down his face.

Lance’s body was swept up by water that turned red. He saw his other friend’s bodies floating like before. The bodies blood began to form a shape. What was-  _ Who _ was that? The shape began forming a  _ very  _ recognizable face.  _ Lotor _ . 

Then he saw Lotor begin to abuse Lance. The dead body from earlier remained a ways away as another Lance was beaten. He tried to swim. His body wouldn’t budge. He squirmed and shifted, but nothing. He cried out to Lance as he saw Lotor rip out a handful of brown locks. 

**Why was he hurting him?**

**Hurt Keith instead.**

**Please.**

**Leave Lance alone.**

**Lance doesn’t deserve any of this.**

**He’s done nothing wrong.**

Lotor than had a knife. Before Keith could even blink,  _ he _ was Lotor. Well in his place. He tried to stop, but his hand (with the knife) moved towards Lance. He tried to call out for Lance to run. He didn’t. He didn’t when the knife was right in front of his heart. He didn’t as the knife went into his heart. He just stayed still. Keith cried and screamed as blood spilled from the body and danced into the water. He felt himself begin to drown. He gasped for air, but nothing met his lungs. His jaw clenched as he was strangled in the water, imaginary rope pulling at his neck. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

He felt his shoulders shake. He heard Lance’s voice. “Keith! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

Keith bolted awake, forehead bumping into Lances. “What? Where am- I thought- Lance?”

Lance looked at him, eyes clouded with concern. “You were shaking and hyperventilating. Even crying. So I shook you awake.”

Keith let the previous nights memories play in his head. After the arcade, Lance stayed over and they had binged Death Note and Hamilton. Must’ve fallen asleep.

“Oh.”

“What were you dreaming about?”

Keith shook his head as he got up and out of bed. “Nothing important.”

“HOW CAN IT NOT BE IMPORTANT?! YOU WERE BASICALLY HAVING A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK WHILE SLEEPING FOR CHRISTS SAKE!” Lance yelled clenching his hair as he glared with annoyance, hurt, and concern. Worry was even mixed in there.

“I.. I don’t want to explain them.” Keith begins to look through his clothes.

He really didn’t. They were  _ his _ problem. For him to deal with by  _ himself _ . So Lance shouldn’t have to be worrying about them.

“ _ Them _ ? What do you mean them!?”

Keith shakes his head. “It’s fine. I just have dreams either the same or similar every few nights.”

“Nightmares. Those aren’t  _ dreams _ . Those are  _ nightmares _ . And that is  _ not _ ‘fine.’ And I want you to tell me  _ what  _ they are about.  _ Now _ .” He places a hand on his hip, frowning.

Keith sighs. There’s no way out of this. “Just snakes. And you. Dying. And the others. Dying. And drowning. And knives. And oceans. And blood. And rooftops. And Lotor. And killing. And darkness. Other than that they really are fine.”

Lance tackles him into a hug. Keith squeaks in surprise as he falls to the floor. Lance hugs him tight. “Oh baby.. You should’ve told me sooner! I could’ve helped!”

Keith lets himself melt into the hug. “I didn’t want to drag you into my problems..”

Lance pushed away from the hug to look down at the raven haired boy with a massive pout and frown. “I’m your  _ boyfriend _ . It’s my job to be messed up with your problems.”

He feels himself tear up. “But what if I hurt you like in the dreams? What if you die or get hurt? What if-”

Lance stops him mid sentence. “Keith, none of that will happen. I care about you, and we’re going to get this sorted out ok?”

Keith nodded as fat sobs came from him. “Okay.”

Lance hugged him tight once more, and Keith felt a lot safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is the Finale, followed up by the epilogue.


	19. Scholarships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a phone call. Decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't seem detailed enough for a "Finale," but the epilogue will hopefully make it up to you. That will hopefully be posted tmw or Saturday. Key word hopefully because I've recently started back at school and I am definitely #Stressed. Also because of this and the fact that the new fanfic is more of just mine, the new Prinxiety/Klance fanfic (if you want to read it check last chapter AN) will be updated around once a week or so. I will also eventually be posting a different 'If I ever get writers block for TRATSM I work on this' story. It will be an original work, but anyone who likes Sanders Sides will no doubt enjoy it still. Also Ice has started her own BMC fanfic with the ship boyf riends. Go check it out! Btw heads up, the way I made college applications work in this is not accurate. ;p  
> -Red

**_"You always have to make tough decisions.."_ **   


 

—

 

Keith was working on college applications when he got a phone call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hello sir, is this Mr. Keith Kogane I am speaking to _ ?” The lady on the other line was sounding professional so Keith straightened up and did the same.

“I’m him. Who is this?”

“ _ My name is Lesley Chanhill. I am the main advisor to the University of Juilliard. _ ”

WHAT! JUILLIARD!? BUT?! Calm down Keith. Keep cool, this is only your dream college since you were a kid. “I see, how may I help you?”

“ _ I would like to speak to you about a scholarship here at Juilliard. _ ”

WHAT?! OH MY FUCKING GOD! SCHOLARSHIP! AT FUCKING! JUILLIARD! HOW IN THE WORLD!?

“I see. In person?”

“ _ Yes. I understand you are in the Seattle area currently? _ ”

“I am.”

“ _ Well I am currently in Seattle myself. Can we set a date for a meeting to discuss? _ ”

“Of course. I’m free Wednesday through Friday of this week.”

Technically he was free for more than that, but he wanted to help out at Altea this week.

“ _ Alright. Does Thursday 2:30 PM at the sent address work? _ ”

Keith glances down and sees a text message of an address. Seems to be an office building. 

“Yes it does.”

“ _ Alright. I’ll see you then, Mr. Kogane. _ ”

Beep!

Keith was freaking out! JUILLIARD! HOW DID THEY KNOW WHO HE WAS!? He looked up the name Lesley Chanhill just in case this was a prank. Sure enough she was an advisor at the college. Keith felt his heart explode. Juilliard!

Then his hopes were immediately broken. What about Lance? Juilliard was in New York. It wasn’t  _ anywhere _ near where they both lived. He didn’t want to lose Lance, but.. this was such a great opportunity. 

What was he supposed to do?

 

—

 

_**"Fear is like a poison to your mind. All you need is a cure.."** _

 

_**—** _

 

The nightmares were worse. And he knew why. He was in full on  _ panic _ mode. His meeting with Lesley went well and he had around a month to decide to accept the scholarship. He hadn’t told anyone yet, but he wanted to stay with Lance. He  _ wanted _ to be with him. But he also wanted to go to Juilliard. He wanted to be a musician.

**You’ll never be a** **_real_ ** **musician.**

**You’ll fail them.**

**He’ll never forgive you.**

**Lance won’t** **_love_ ** **you.**

Keith was afraid. Afraid of the voices. Afraid of the future. Afraid of leaving. Afraid of telling Lance. Afraid of the nightmares. Afraid of  _ losing Lance. _

Lance.. He was afraid of how bad he’ll miss Lance if he accepts. 

“Keith?” 

Said boy looked at his phone. 8:47 AM. He must’ve been thinking about things for longer than he thought. He groaned as he got up and opened the door to a disheveled Shiro.

“Hey Shiro.”

“Lance is here.”

“Okay..”

Keith closed the door and went to his closet. Changing into his usual red and black outfit, he goes outside to the living room. Lance is sitting on the couch waiting.

He silently slips into the spot next to Lance.

“Hey sleepyhead. Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Keith lied. “Thanks again for the exercises you recommended.”

Lance nodded and grinned. “I’m glad their helping.”

Keith nods. They sorta were. Well until he got the call from Juilliard. Now the exercises are plain useless. 

**_You’re_ ** **useless.**

**Thinking you can make him happy.**

**_You’re nothing_ ** **.**

**_Coward_ ** **.**

Keith froze in place as the voices filled his head. He saw the dream from last night. It had started out the same. Instead of killing Lance and drowning though, the bodies had turned to one, Lance, and the water had turned to Altea Studios. He had told Lance about Juilliard. Lance had yelled at him because he would be running away from their relationship. Keith had slapped.  _ Slapped _ Lance. He didn’t want to. But like most of the dre-nightmares, he could barely control his body. He hated hurting Lance. He  _ hated _ lying to him. He saw memories. He saw himself cutting. He saw himself  _ killing _ . He remembers Lance’s face when he woke up. He had hurt Lance. He always hurts Lance. He wishes he wasn’t such a harmful human being.

“Keith?!” 

He heard his voice through the darkness surrounding him. He was on his knees right now, crouched low. He was hyperventilating. He couldn’t  _ breathe. _ He couldn’t see anything, but him hurting  _ Lance _ . He didn’t want to hurt Lance. Why didn’t his body listen? Please stop..

“Keith, I’m here. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Keith felt someone hugging him. He felt warmth as a hand rubbed circles in his back. He focused on that warmth. He focused on calming his sudden ragged breathing. He pushed back the thoughts of the dreams and the memories of the accident. Slowly his breathing calms, vision clears, and voices fade.

“L-Lance?”

Keith feels Lance stop rubbing his back and focus more on the hug, pulling Keith around so that he can rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry..” He sobs. There he was, hurting Lance again. Why was he always hurting Lance?

“For what? For having a panic attack?”

Keith nods into Lance’s shoulder.

“Keith.” Lance cups said boy’s face into his hands and forces him to look up. Keith sees Lance smiling reassuringly at him with worry in his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t control these type of things. I only wish you would’ve told me something was up. What’s causing this sudden panic and fear?”

Keith feels his nails digging into his palms. He was still scared to tell Lance. What would he think? Keith wasn’t even sure if he should take the scholarship. He didn’t want Lance involved in another problem. He didn’t want to give Lance worries. Speaking of which-

“Why didn’t you tell me about the nightmares you had when I was in a coma?”

Lance physically tensed before calming again. “Keith, don’t try and distrac-”

“ _ Lance _ .”

Lance sighs in defeat. “I didn’t want you to worry. It’s not too bad. It was just a few relivings of when we found you. I was worried that’s all. I mean you were in a coma for  _ so _ long.”

Keith smashes his face in Lance’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry.” He cries.

“It’s not your fault.” Lance pats his head. “Now back to what’s been bothering you.”

“Lance..” Keith sniffs. He lowers his head to look at the floor. “I got a scholarship to Juilliard.”

“What?!”

Lance stares blankly at his boyfriend. 

Keith buries his head deeper into Lance’s neck. “Scholarship.. to.. Juilliard..” 

Lance hugs him tighter then he ever has before.

“Why is that worrying you?” 

Because I don’t know what to do. Because I may end up hurting you again. Because I may end up never becoming a musician.

“I don’t know what to do.. I don’t want to leave and never see you again. I don’t want to struggle trying long distance.. I don’t want to miss becoming a musician..” Keith sniffles.

Lance sighs and looks at him sadly. “I think.. I think you should stay. I don’t want to be selfish, but.. what if you need me?”

What? Was Keith really causing those type of thoughts for Lance? Guilt bit at Keith’s throat.

Keith wipes his eyes and sits up properly. He knows what he needs to do. He isn’t going to hurt Lance again. 

“Lance. Right now, I’m a fucking mess that’s causing you unneeded pain.”

The tanned boy in front of him frowns. “What is this about?”

Keith swallows and looks Lance in the eyes. “I think.. I think I need to go. I need to go and get myself together. I need to get it together and when I’m ready, the universe will have us meet again. I know it.”

Lance sighs sadly and nods. “Okay.”


	20. For Him. [Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years Later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And It has finished! I really hope you all enjoyed DTMC!! I will let you know that there will be two other future fanfics (Prinxiety/Boyf riends probs) in this same world with references/appearances of these versions of Keith and Lance! If you want to be notified when these fanfics come out than make sure to subscribe to my account. There will be a tag relating to it being the same Universe/World. With that, enjoy the full ending of DTMC! Also heads up, this chapter isn't in anyone specific one person's point of view.

The street was becoming packed. Why was that? Well, there was a street musician playing. One that was very good. One with raven hair and indigo eyes. This musician had a guitar case with a few coins and some cash as he played. The crowd grew slowly. The cold air of night was filled with song and happiness as some people in the crowd began dancing to the musician.

A certain dancer boy is walking home, when he hears the music. This boy has ocean blue eyes. This boy has tanned skin. He follows the music to see the musician. 

His thoughts become one word when he sees the indigo eyes. Said eyes were familiar to the boy. All his thoughts were now:

_ Keith. _

This boy moves to the front of the crowd. As the musician, Keith, looks up, his thoughts become one as he sees the familiar blue eyes. 

_ Lance. _

The too stare into each others eyes. Keith begins a new song with a small smile. His voice is soft and smooth and deep. 

 

**_|We are runnin' so fast,_ **

**_And we never look back,_ **

**_And whatever I lack, you make up,_ **

**_We make a really good team,_ **

**_Though not everyone sees,_ **

**_We got this crazy chemistry,_ **

**_Between us,_ ** ****_  
  
_

Everyone in the crowd fades away as both boys begin to lose each other in the song. A certain tanned boy begins to dance to the song. He moves swiftly and gracefully.

 

**_Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore,_ **

**_Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store,_ **

**_Making new clichés on our own little tour,_ **

**_Let's ride,_ **

 

The two boys move and become one. The duo are wrapped up in their own little world. Lots of unused love is put into their actions and words.

 

**_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you,_ **

**_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons,_ **

**_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue,_ **

**_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money,_ **

**_All I need is you,_ **

**_All I need is you, you,_ **

 

A faint glow and spark of soulmates begins between the duo. The crowd thickens and a few young children start to dance clumsily with Lance.

 

**_We try staying up late,_ **

**_But we both are light weights,_ **

**_Yeah we get off our face, too easy,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we take jokes way too far,_ **

**_'Cause sometimes living's too hard,_ **

**_We're like two halves of one heart,_ **

**_We are, we are, we are_ **

 

The guitar case becomes a sea of green and copper. The crowd becomes as thick as molasses. 

 

**_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you,_ **

**_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons,_ **

**_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue,_ **

**_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money,_ **

**_All I need is you,_ **

**_All I need is you, you,_ **

 

Keith pauses and begins to rap the next part, drumming against his thigh. Lance stops dancing and gets closer to the musician.

 

**_Eat a pill stay and chill, you don't need to go,_ **

**_I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home,_ **

**_I'd panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a TV show,_ **

**_Then I'll squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough,_ **

**_Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya,_ **

**_We can get married tonight if you really wanna,_ **

**_Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer,_ **

**_And if you break this little heart, it'd be an honour_ **

 

The blue eyed dancer kneels close to the musician and nods to the rapping part.

 

**_We're not a commercial for anyone else,_ **

**_We go out for coffee,_ **

**_And keep it to ourselves,_ **

**_We make little homes out of three-star hotels,_ **

**_And I know what you're feeling,_ **

**_'Cause I feel it as well,_ **

 

The musician goes back to strumming his guitar. In a smooth, slightly raspy, deep voice, he finishes off the song.

 

**_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you,_ **

**_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons,_ **

**_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue,_ **

**_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money,_ **

**_All I need is you,_ **

**_All I need is you, you_ ** |

 

As Keith finishes the song he loosens his grip on his guitar. Eyes long ago closed, he doesn’t notice the presence next to him.

Lance closes the gap between the two soulmates and kisses the musician.

Years later, a certain pair of boys were happy. Happy in love. Happy with a job together. Happy with adopted kids. Happy with  _ each other. _

{Fin}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - for him. - Troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Kick Me - Sleeping With Sirens  
> All Time Low - Jon Bellion


End file.
